A esto llamo yo
by AlehxArquett
Summary: Elsa y Anna son princesas de diferentes reinos, desde muy pequeñas las comprometen para cumplir una vieja promesa, y ahora deberán pasar juntas todos los veranos de cada año hasta que cumplan la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, no estarán listas para lo que ocurrirá entre ellas, ni para lo que sucederá con el reino. Elsanna/No incesto
1. PRÓLOGO

**¡Hola a ti que estás leyendo esto!**

**Estoy muy emocionada, llevaba un tiempo planeando éste fic y ahora en vacaciones he tenido una inspiración que hace mucho no llegaba a mí, como que se acumuló y simplemente lo dejaré fluir.**

**Seguiré escribiendo el otro fic que tengo, no lo pienso abandonar, pero debía hacer éste. Será divertido, además tiene un tipo de narración diferente; por lo que si encuentran algún tipo de error, les agradecería muchísimo que me lo hagan saber, ayúdenme a mejorar.**

**También cualquier duda que tengan, sugerencia o queja, háganmelo saber a través de un review.**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento… Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Los personajes aquí no mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney y asociados.**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

La pequeña nación de Corona estaba en completo silencio, las calles desiertas y en el ambiente podía palparse la tristeza.

Las campanas de la catedral tocaban una melodía grave y melancólica, y como era costumbre, duraría un día completo con su noche; era un aviso, el amado Rey de Corona había muerto.

En el palacio el luto era sepulcral, todos los sirvientes trabajaban con la tristeza grabada en sus rostros, habían dejado a la Reina llorar sola en los aposentos del fallecido Rey; nadie había querido molestarla con peticiones absurdas, por lo que la jefa de las sirvientas y el mayordomo se hicieron cargo de todo el maneje de las cocinas, caballerizas, decoraciones de acuerdo al luto que se guardaba, entre otras cosas. Y cuidaban con esmero mostrar tranquilidad y aparentar que no pasaba nada cuando la joven princesa pasaba junto a ellos; era demasiado pequeña como para entender lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y lo que menos querían era que su semblante se ensombreciera.

Desde que había nacido, la pequeña princesa Anna había sido la alegría del palacio, de sus padres, sobre todo del difunto Rey, y de todos en general. Era una niña llena de energía y de vida, que a cualquiera a quien conociera lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Y ahora con todo lo ocurrido los sirvientes hacían un esfuerzo extra para mantener a la princesa lejos de los aposentos de su padre, en donde se encontraba la Reina sufriendo su propio luto con el cuerpo presente del Rey. Era una tradición que, dependiendo de quién muriera primero, el Rey o Reina debía preparar el cuerpo de su conyugue, bañarlo, untar todo su cuerpo con aceites especiales que estaban perfumados con un ligero toque de jazmines, vestirlo con las prendas apropiadas y velar el cuerpo, acompañado únicamente por las campanas, rezando y pidiendo a Dios que el camino que debiera recorrer hacia la siguiente vida le fuera sencillo y que perdonara sus pecados.

Por suerte para todos, la princesa Anna no se encontraba sola. La princesa de Arendelle había llegado con su padre hacia unos días para visitar al Rey enfermo, y desde que falleció el Rey, la princesa de Arendelle no había dejado ni por un instante a Anna; eso era una bendición, con los juegos inocentes de infantes, Anna se había mantenido ajena a todo el sufrimiento que la rodeaba.

* * *

\- Padre, ¿el papá de Anna… murió? - Había preguntado la pequeña Elsa a su padre, acababan de informarle a él, despertándolo en plena madrugada. Se había dirigido a los aposentos de su hija que se encontraban en la torre que correspondía a los invitados importantes, para buscar consuelo en su pequeña hija.

\- Me temo que sí, mi dulce Elsa. – Había respondido el Rey de Arendelle hincando una rodilla en el suelo para ponerse a la altura de su hija, que estaba sentada en su cama.

\- ¿Era tu amigo, no es así? – El Rey se limitó a hacer un pesado asentimiento con la cabeza. - ¿Te sientes muy triste? – Preguntó tiernamente, mientras ponía su pequeña mano en la mejilla de su padre; ese era un gesto que tenía en común con su madre.

El Rey no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo un nudo en la garganta, Esteffano, el fallecido Rey de Corona, había sido como su hermano. Cuando era joven, al ser el segundo en sucesión, lo mandaron de pupilo a Arendelle. Donde convivió día y noche con Alexander, en ese entonces príncipe de Arendelle. Desde niños soñaron con unir familias y formar una alianza que fuera más allá de una fuerte amistad y que conllevara la unión de sangre; sin embrago, con la muerte de Esteffano y sin dejar un heredero varón, ese sueño se volvía casi imposible.

El Rey Alexander dejó a un lado los recuerdos y se obligó a no quebrar la voz, no quería preocupar a su joven hija.

\- Sí, estoy triste. – Su voz grave sonaba como terciopelo a los oídos de su hija. – Esteffano era como mi hermano – su voz detonó más tristeza de la que pretendía – pero, ¿sabes? Quien seguro está más triste es la princesa Anna, no creo que sepa lo que está pasando, pero ver a todos de luto seguro que la preocupará. – Dijo posando una mano en el pequeño hombro de su heredera.

\- ¡No te preocupes, papi! Yo me encargaré de que Anna nunca esté triste. – La pequeña heredera de Arendelle infló el pecho al hacer su juramento.

El Rey no pudo evitar sonreír, a veces su princesa se comportaba como un pequeño príncipe; y mucho de eso era culpa suya, ya que él había sido el encargado de la educación de su hija y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo educar a una niña. Si tan solo Idun no lo hubiera abandonado, aunque no lo había hecho completamente; Elsa era idéntica a su madre, no había ni un día que pasará y ella no tomara más parecido a Idun. Sin embargo, había heredado los ojos azul hielo de Alexander, característicos de la familia Arendelle; y su temperamento. Por eso comprendía perfectamente bien a las pobres ayas a las que había encomendado la tarea de cuidar a la pequeña princesa, de alguna forma que aún no lograba entender, la joven princesa siempre lograba escapar de las tres y se iba a jugar con los hijos de los mozos y de las criadas, siempre se perdía durante largas horas y cuando volvía estaba llena de lodo, pasto, sudor y, en varias ocasiones, sangre, producto de rasguños o golpes que solo Dios sabía cómo se los había propinado.

Nunca pudo recriminar nada a las ayas, pues él bien sabía que el temperamento Arendelle era bastante difícil de contener; pero sin mencionarle a nadie había encomendado a ser William, el jefe de armas de su reino, que vigilara a la princesa sin que ella lo notara, sabía que si su hija se enteraba de su presencia seguramente escaparía y tendría mucho más cuidado cuando se escabullera del castillo; era solo una medida preventiva, aunque Dios sabía que era la única que había encontrado después de meditarlo mil veces.

\- Hija mía, a veces hablas como un caballero y tú eres una princesa, deberías comportarte como tal. – Aunque el Rey ya supiera la respuesta, intentaba recordárselo a Elsa una y otra vez, y esperaba que con la edad empezara a cambiar y se comportara como la princesa que debía ser, aunque supiera de antemano que eso nunca sucedería.

\- Padre, las princesas siempre tienen que ser rescatadas por caballeros, un caballero es valiente, inteligente y galante; como tú. La vieja Tata me ha contado historias sobre la época de héroes y yo quiero ser como ellos, padre, y no estar siempre desprotegida y en peligro. – La pequeña Elsa, a sus seis años de edad, entendía mejor que algunas otras personas la diferencias de roles entre las mujeres y los varones. El Rey soltó un suspiro cansado, si tan solo Elsa hubiese sido varón; seguro que para su hija sería mucho más sencillo y él no tendría que preocuparse por buscar a un joven heredero que estuviera a la altura de su hija. Le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que no sería un Arendelle el que estuviera en el trono, como desde hacia siglos ocurría, como desde hace siglos era.

Los Arendelle habían reinado por siglos, habían levantado el reino más fuerte y sólido que existiera en la actualidad y en todo Eghos. Y siempre se preguntaba lo mismo; ¿Por qué un Arendelle, fuera hombre o mujer, tenía que bajar la cabeza y aceptar que su conyugue gorbenara? ¿Solo porque era mujer? Era la idiotez más grande del mundo, tenía que ser un Arendelle en el trono y nadie más.

Una idea surgió ante los ojos del Rey. Miró a su hija fijamente. Sí, ella puede hacerse cargo perfectamente del reino. Ella es una Arendelle, y tiene el carácter indomable característico de nuestro legado. Ella jamás bajará la cabeza ante nadie. - Hija mía, ¿te gusta la princesa Anna? – Elsa ladeó su cabeza ante la pregunta, no terminaba de entender a qué se refería su padre.

\- Pues… Supongo que sí, padre. Ella es muy linda y tierna. – Dijo pensando en todo el tiempo que había jugado con ella y la había reconfortado cuando se sentía triste por la enfermedad de su padre. – Además, te prometí que la cuidaría siempre para que nunca esté triste. Y planeo cumplir con mi palabra, padre. – Alexander pudo notar en los ojos de su hija una determinación que conocía bastante bien; era la misma mirada testaruda y segura que tenía él desde joven.

\- Me parece perfecto y espero que cumplas tu promesa; "un Arendelle siempre paga sus deudas" – era un lema popular entre el reino y todos lo conocían – ahora quiero que mañana te quedes con Anna, no la dejes sola para evitar que se asuste, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, padre. – Y despidiéndose de la pequeña la dejó en su cuarto para que siguiera durmiendo.

* * *

Estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer; anoche había tenido una revelación y debía llevarla a cabo, sabía que la reina aún estaba velando el cuerpo de Esteffano, pero debía hablar con ella inmediatamente, mientras aún seguía el cuerpo del Rey presente, quería que él presenciara todo, aunque no estaba seguro si aún después de muerto pudiera escuchar las conversaciones de los vivos.

Dejando salir un suspiro, y sin avisar, entró en la habitación que había sido de Esteffano, sin tomar en cuenta la presencia de los dos soldados que montaban guardia en la puerta. Al entrar tuvo que acostumbrar su vista a la precaria luz que había en la habitación, las cortinas estaban corridas y no había velas que iluminaran la estancia. Cuando sus ojos se hubieron acostumbrado notó justo frente a él la cama con doseles, que estaban corridos, y justo después la silueta de Mónica, la reina de Corona, llevaba un vestido negro, sencillo y sobrio. Estaba sentada en una silla al lado de la cama donde yacía el cuerpo de Esteffano, lo había arreglado con su traje militar, las medallas no tenían el brillo característico que había visto antes y los colores le parecían más opacos de lo que los recordaba.

\- Mi esposo lo amaba como a un hermano, su alteza. – La voz de la reina sonaba queda y hablaba en un susurro que a Alexander se le antojó lleno de dolor. – El que viniera a visitarlo fue una un gesto muy bondadoso de vuestra parte, sé que dejó asuntos pendientes por venir a despedirse de él, y le estaré eternamente agradecida por ese gesto.

\- Mónica… Esteffano fue como mi hermano, no entiendo por qué utilizas tanto formalismo. Yo le prometí que me haría cargo de ti y de Anna. – La voz de Alexander era firme pero no carecía de dulzura. Hablaba con el mismo tono que usaría para tratar con un animal asustado.

\- Anna… - La voz de la reina se quebró y Alexander pensó que se iba a soltar a llorar.

\- Precisamente por ella he venido; ahora que Esteffano ha muerto ustedes han quedado desprotegidas y siendo Anna la única heredera que han tenido…

\- No puedo creer que me estés hablando de esos asuntos justo ahora… - Mónica interrumpió a Alexander, quien ignoró la intervención.

\- Solo hay dos posibilidades viables: te puedes casar de nuevo, provocando que Anna sea desplazada de su herencia, que por ley y sangre le corresponde; o buscarle a Anna un pretendiente, un heredero influyente, que te ayude a mantener la paz en tu reino; si no, sufres la posibilidad de una invasión o de una traición.

Las palabras de Alexander cruzaron el pecho de Mónica como una flecha. Sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a algo así pero no tenía idea de que sus posibilidades fueran tan escasas.

Anna… Su dulce Anna.

Había sido la luz de los ojos de Esteffano y su mayor alegría hasta el momento de su muerte, ni siquiera su boda con Mónica había generado una felicidad que siquiera igualara la que sintió con el nacimiento de Anna. Había sacado el cabello rojizo de su esposo, y en la cabellera roja se encontraba del lado izquierdo un mechón blanco, era un lunar que había sacado como herencia de su abuelo, es decir, el padre de Mónica; y una combinación bastante peculiar en la tonalidad de sus ojos, entre el verde intenso de Esteffano y el azul claro de Mónica, Anna había heredado unos ojos color "verde agua"; sus ojos estaban llenos de vida, siempre llenos de curiosidad por descubrir el mundo que la rodeaba.

Ya hora tenía que pensar en buscar un pretendiente, no solo un pretendiente, un prometido para su hija, sino el reino que tanto amaba su esposo podría ser conquistado y Anna sería despojada de lo que por ley le correspondía.

\- Alexander… Anna sólo tiene tres años, ¿cómo esperas que..

\- Y Elsa tiene solo seis. – La voz de Alexander fue sobria y firme, reflejando la personalidad fuerte que debía tener un Rey, pero sin llegar a ser brusco.

Mónica que no había apartado la vista del cuerpo de su esposo, volteó solo para encontrarse con el porte firme y elegante de Alexander, justo lo que su voz había proyectado hace tan solo unos segundos. - ¿Perdón? Creo que no te estoy siguiendo; ¿qué tiene que ver la princesa de Arendelle en esto?

\- Creo que estabas informada de los planes que teníamos Esteffano y yo para unir nuestras familias, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, Esteffano me contó que siempre quisieron unir las casas con un matrimonio, ¿no me digas que piensas casarte de nuevo y conseguir un heredero?

La mandíbula y hombros del Rey Alexander se tensaron. – Yo ya tengo un heredero. – Dijo entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia que empezaba a sentir por el recién insulto hacia su hija; sabía que no sería tan fácil que aceptaran la decisión que había tomado, pero no pensaba que la esposa de su mejor amigo y hermano, fuera la primera en sonar tan escéptica y obviar de una forma tan sínica a Elsa, ¡ni siquiera la consideraba una "heredera"!

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Haz conseguido un bastardo al que le darás tu apellido? – Las palabras de Mónica sonaban con sorna.

\- ¡Cuidado, Mónica! Te lo advierto, una ofensa más y juro que olvidaré que eres la viuda de Esteffano. – Alexander no estaba acostumbrado a que le llevaran la contra y mucho menos que lo insultaran, si no hubiese sido por Esteffano hubiera mandado a esa mujer a la horca. – Elsa es mi heredera y nadie más ocupara su lugar, así como nadie más podría ocupar el lugar de su madre. – Su voz aún sonaba atronadora y amenazante, pero estaba intentando mantener a raya el mal genio quele habían causado, todo por respeto al cuerpo de Esteffano.

\- Lo lamento mucho, su alteza, no era mi intención. – La voz de Mónica sonaba asustada, conocía la reputación de Alexander y lo que menos quería era ofenderlo pero es que la idea era absurda, Anna como prometida de Elsa. ¿Dos mujeres? ¿Estaba de broma? Mónica sabía que realmente no tenía más opciones, o aceptaba el ofrecimiento de Alexander, que para ser sinceros era el premio gordo; o se echaba encima el desprecio del reino Arendelle. – Si lo que su majestad desea es que Anna sea la prometida de la princesa Elsa, para mí será un placer aceptar el ofrecimiento. – Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y volteando hacia el Rey hizo una reverencia muy marcada.

\- No, te equivocas, Mónica. – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Alexander, se cobraría uno a uno los insultos que había recibido por parte de la viuda de su mejor amigo. Ella no era para nada parecida a su difunto amigo. - Para ustedes, tanto para ti como para la princesa de Corona, sería todo un honor que mi hija fuera siquiera una pretendiente de vuestra hija. Sin embargo, no pienso forzar a mi hija a un matrimonio que económica y territorialmente no vale la pena. – Le dolía tener enfrente a Esteffano y estar diciendo aquello, pero no iba a permitir que le faltaran el respeto a él, a su hija y al gran amor de su vida. Le pidió con el corazón que lo perdonara por aquello y al mismo tiempo lo maldecía por haber elegido a una mujer tan diferente a él; aunque bien sabía que había sido por compromiso. El hermano de Esteffano había cometido un crimen por el que había sido exiliado, y su padre tratando de arreglar y zanjar todo el asunto antes de que llegara a más, había decretado que Esteffano se casara con Mónica para enmendar el gran error de su primogénito. Por lo menos yo no voy a cometer el mismo error que el padre de Esteffano, - Por lo que he decidido que será mi hija la que elija; aunque quiero que Anna y Elsa pasen juntas todos los veranos que vienen hasta que Elsa cumpla la mayoría de edad y elija con quien desposarse.

\- Su alteza me honra, con el querer que mi hija pase tanto tiempo al lado de la princesa. – De nuevo hizo una gran reverencia. Las palabras que decía Mónica eran meras formalidades, no iba a ir en contra de la voluntad de Alexander Arendelle, eso era seguro.

\- En nombre de la amistad que tenía con Esteffano, os mandaré soldados para que cuiden Corona mientras usted sigue de luto y también para cuidar el reino de mi probable futura nuera. – El Rey dirigió una última vista a Esteffano y dio media vuelta en sus talones para volver a la puerta.

\- De nuevo, no merezco tantas atenciones de vuestra parte, su alteza. – Mónica lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta.

\- Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Mónica. – Cuando volteó la cabeza, la reina pudo distinguir una chispa de ira en sus ojos azul hielo y su porte tan severo le daba una apariencia felina, como la de un león. – Una cosa más, éste verano mandarás a Anna a Arendelle y al siguiente será Elsa la que venga aquí a Corona, y así hasta que mi heredera haya tomado una decisión.

\- Será como usted ordene, su alteza. – Y antes de que terminara la frase, Alexander había desaparecido por la puerta. Si de algo estaba segura con todo lo que había pasado era que, definitivamente, lo que menos quería era tener a un Arendelle de enemigo. Anna debía enamorar a Elsa y así salvar a su pequeño reino. Aunque en vista de cómo se robaba los corazones de todos los sirvientes, seguro el corazón de la princesa no le costaría gran esfuerzo.

Su misión ahora era volver de Anna la mujer perfecta, lo que cualquiera pudiera desear, la que hiciera que Elsa se enamorara perdidamente. Y tenía una gran ventaja que le había dado el mismo Alexander, Elsa pasaría tres meses enteros cada dos años en Corona, de una manera u otra debía hacerse del conocimiento sobre qué gustaba la joven heredera en su futura pareja; y hacer de Anna lo que esperara. Justo a molde de la princesa.

Escuchó unas risas infantiles que la sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se dirigió a la ventana que daba justo a un pequeño patio del castillo, donde su esposo antes de morir, entrenaba esgrima con su maestro de armas y vigilaba la formación de los nuevos soldados. Cuando movió la cortina para mirar encontró una escena que a ojos de cualquier otro hubiese sido de lo más tierno; Anna corría de Elsa, quien le gritaba que parara y que se haría daño mientras la pequeña pelirroja la toreaba y retaba a que la atrapara. En ambas se dibujaba una enorme sonrisa.

Esto será mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé.

Y eso fue lo último que le pasó por la mente a la nueva viuda antes de que dibujara una sonrisa que carecía de bondad en su rostro.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer hasta acá!**

**Espero y hayan disfrutado la historia; y si lo hicieron dejen un review, sino fue así, igual dejen uno para ayudarme a mejorar. :P**


	2. LOS PRIMEROS VERANOS

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Apenas puedo creer lo mucho que gustó el pequeño prólogo que subí hace unos días. Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios, por agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia.**

**La verdad no planeaba subir un capítulo tan pronto pero el insomnio y la inspiración llegaron a mí de manera inesperada, de hecho iba a escribir primero el siguiente capítulo de mi otro fic pero por algún motivo me inspiré más para "A esto llamo yo".**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola, es un capítulo super tierno, probablemente el más tierno que vaya a haber porque tanto Anna como Elsa siguen siendo unas bebés. Y es tan... bonito; pronto vendrá el drama, así que habrá que disfrutar el romance.**

**Pero bueno, sin molestarlos más, les dejó el capítulo.**

**Disfruten la lectura...**

* * *

**LOS PRIMEROS VERANOS**

Elsa esperaba fuera del palacio junto con sus ayas, había llegado el verano y sería el primero que pasaría con Anna, eso la llenaba de dicha, pero sobre todo, lo que más feliz la hacía era saber que sería el día en que volvería a ver a Anna después de varios meses.

La última vez que estuvo con Anna fue el día en que el Rey de Corona falleció, ella se encargó de mantener a la princesa alejada de los aposentos de su padre para que no viera el velatorio que se llevaba a cabo. Se suponía que ella iba a estar ahí para consolar a Anna en el funeral del Rey, pero por alguna razón que ella no entendía, su padre llegó al atardecer hecho una furia y había ordenado a Kai, el mayordomo de su palacio, que recogieran todo en ese momento y que se prepararan para emprender el viaje de regreso a Arendelle.

* * *

\- Padre, ¿no nos quedaremos al funeral? – Elsa estaba preocupada por Anna, aún nadie le decía lo que había pasado con su padre y no sabía si iba a estar bien.

Alexander estaba furibundo, había ido a la Iglesia a rezar por Esteffano y a pedirle perdón, pero no iba a soportar estar de invitado en la casa de quien había ofendido su más grande tesoro; no iba a quedarse al funeral. Pero aún con todo, era imposible hablarle brusco a su hija. Tomo aire y trató de serenarse. – No, mi princesa. Espero partir a más tardar al amanecer.

\- Pero… ¿y Anna? ¿Qué será de ella? – La dulce voz de Elsa siempre lograba calmarlo; tenía el mismo don que Idun, las dos saben controlar fieras.

\- No te preocupes, mi pequeña Elsa. Hablé con la madre de Anna, pasarás con ella los próximos veranos. No es como si fuera la última vez que la veas. – Los ojos de su hija se iluminaron y Alexander olvidó en un momento toda la furia que había sentido. - ¿Te agrada la idea?

\- ¡Me encanta, padre! Es muy divertido jugar con Anna. – Elsa no paraba de sonreír.

Alexander no pudo evitar sonreír con ganas, su principal objetivo siempre había sido que su hija fuese feliz y ahora veía que iba por buen camino. – Pero debo advertirte que habrá varios cambios ahora que regresemos a Arendelle. – La curiosidad inundo la mirada de Elsa. – Y sé que cumplirás con todo lo que venga.

Elsa no entendía a qué cambios se refería, pero esperaba que fueran cambios buenos, como las estaciones, y no algo malo. Pero aún así, se dijo que sería valiente como su padre y no tendría miedo a los cambios que se avecinaran.

Antes del amanecer, como había pedido su padre, partieron de regreso a Arendelle. Su padre no había dejado que se despidiera de Anna pero había prometido que la volvería a ver, Elsa esperaba que Anna entendiera que no había sido decisión suya el no despedirse y oraba porque cuando se enterara de la muerte del rey de Corona, fuera de una manera dulce y que no sufriera mucho.

* * *

Estaba realmente ansiosa por volver a ver a su pequeña amiga, y su padre le había pedido de favor que recibiera a la pequeña princesa de Corona, ya que él tenía asuntos a tratar con el Consejo de Arendelle.

Esperaba pacientemente, un vasallo de Corona había adelantado al grupo para avisar su llegada hacia apenas un día, querían que abrieran las puertas del reino para dejar pasar a los soldados que venían haciendo guardia a la princesa.

Los ojos de Elsa se iluminaron al notar los estandartes en los que ondeaba el escudo del reino de Corona, un caballo rojo galopando sobre hierba de color agua; y en otros tantos ondeaba el emblema de Arendelle, un copo de nieve azul celeste y atrás de él se veía una espada gris, grande y muy ancha, la espada tenía unas runas grabadas en la hoja. Cuenta la leyenda que era la representación de la espada con la que Arthur Arendelle había conquistado y forjado su reino, el cual ahora gobernaba su padre, Alexander.

Y después de que varios caballeros, que usaban los colores de Corona y los de Arendelle, desfilaran ante ella, apareció justo frente a Elsa un carruaje que uno de los soldados ayudó a abrir. De ella salió una señora ya grande de edad, llevaba un vestido con los colores de Corona, a Elsa se le antojó pensar que la señora era la aya de Anna. Justo después, ayudada por su aya, salió Anna.

* * *

Había pasado poco más de seis meses desde la última vez que Elsa hubiera visto a Anna, había pasado el día del nombre de Elsa y el de Anna, ambas eran ahora un año mayor.

Elsa hubiese querido enviar un regalo a Corona en honor del día del nombre de Anna pero su padre le había dicho que era innecesario, al fin y al cabo vería a la princesa de Corona en unos meses más. Sin embargo, Elsa sí había recibido un regalo por parte de la Reina de Corona y de su hija. En el solsticio de invierno, el día del nombre de Elsa, había llegado un paquete dirigido a la princesa de Arendelle. Era un vestido hecho de sedas muy finas, muy fresco, algo que no iba a convenir por el clima frío de Arendelle en invierno, Corona era mucho más cálido, el invierno llegaba con una nevada que pintaba de blanco todo el reino. A Elsa le encantaba aquel paisaje, ella amaba el invierno, se sentía mucho más cómoda que en cualquier otra estación del año. El vestido aún podría funcionar en primavera, sino fuera por el horrible color rosa que tenía, era de un rosa pastel que a Elsa le pareció empalagoso y demasiado… Infantil. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual no había usado nunca aquel vestido, aunque de todas maneras lo había regalado a una niña que encontró en la zona pobre del reino; la niña era un año menor que ella y aparte tenía otras cinco hermanas, por lo que junto con el vestido llevó toda la ropa que ya no le quedaba y se las regaló. Esperaba que las usaran, y si no era así entonces que vendieran las prendas para que sacaran dinero para comer por una temporada.

* * *

Cuando Elsa fijó sus ojos en Anna lo primero que notó fue que había crecido en los últimos meses, su cabellera rojiza también, pero, para mortificación de Elsa, algo había cambiado. Era algo que a simple vista se notaba pero que no lograba identificar.

\- Es un gusto volver a verla, princesa Elsa. – Anna había llegado hasta ella y había seguido todo el protocolo que debía tener una princesa, sus modales eran impecables pero esa no era la Anna que había conocido hacia apenas medio año.

Elsa frunció el ceño; quería saber qué había pasado con la alegría y espontaneidad de la princesa que había dejado en Corona, la Anna de hace unos meses no le habría saludado así. – Anna pero…

Sus tres ayas carraspearon al mismo tiempo. Debía contestar el saludo de la misma forma, con los modales que se esperaban de la heredera de Arendelle.

Elsa soltó un suspiro cansado. No la iban a dejar tranquila, eso seguro; pero todavía podría sacarles algunas canas más.

Elsa sonrió a Anna, se acercó más a ella y tomó su mano. – El placer es mío, mi dulce princesa. – Después con una reverencia besó el dorso de la mano de Anna.

Las tres ayas habían ahogado un grito, no podían con esa niña, se estaban volviendo viejas. La aya de Anna miró a Elsa con una sonrisa en los labios por la cara de las tres ayas de la princesa. Anna miraba fijamente a Elsa, se había comportado como los príncipes de sus cuentos, le gustó la atención que la princesa tuvo para con ella. Mientras que Elsa sonreía triunfante y trataba de contener la carcajada burlona que amenazaba con salir.

El pasatiempo favorito de Elsa consistía en molestar a sus ayas, lo encontraba casi como un deporte, y no es porque las odiara o algo por el estilo, al contrario, Elsa quería mucho a sus tres ayas, eran lo más cercano que tenía a una madre; sin embargo, eso no le quitaba que fuera muy divertido verlas rabiar, aunque sabía perfectamente que podrían castigarla, pero aceptaba las reprendas con madurez, total, se lo había ganado, pero era algo que hasta la fecha extrañaba aún más a las ayas.

Las ayas de Elsa; Greta, Gerda y Helga, las tres hermanas, habían pensado numerosas veces en renunciar y volver al campo que era mil veces más sencillo que lidiar con la princesa, pero ninguna podía abandonar a Elsa, la querían demasiado, aún cuando estaban seguras de que algún día tendrían canas verdes por culpa de la niña.

Elsa le dio un apretón de mano a Anna y la jaló con delicadeza. - ¡Ven Anna, te enseñaré el palacio! – Y antes de que pudieran detenerla, salió corriendo con la princesa de Corona tomada de la mano.

\- Princesa, usted no puede… - Gerda intentó reprender a Elsa.

\- ¡No se preocupen, estaremos bien! – Gritó de vuelta Elsa, su voz se escuchó con eco por el castillo, y después desaparecieron de la vista.

Gerda, Greta y Helga suspiraron cansadamente.

\- ¡Ojalá y tú nunca tengas una princesa Elsa! – Dijeron las tres al unísono dirigiéndose al aya de Anna.

* * *

Elsa se encargó de mostrarle a Anna todo el castillo: la biblioteca, el comedor, la cocina, el despacho de su padre, las torres, los aposentos de Elsa [por si se le ofrecía cualquier cosa] y por último su nueva habitación. Esperaba que con aquella sorpresa Anna volviera a ser la misma de hace unos meses. _"Tal vez solo está asustada por ser un castillo nuevo, no era su hogar."_

El rey Alexander había encargado a su hija la tarea de elegir la habitación para Anna y que también se hiciera cargo de la decoración de la misma. Elsa estuvo pensando mucho para poder darle una sorpresa a Anna, quería verla feliz y no decepcionarla, debía de ser algo con lo que se sintiera cómoda, después de todo, esa sería su habitación por los siguientes meses.

Estuvo recorriendo todo el castillo en busca de la habitación perfecta; pero ninguna la convencía por completo. Muy fría, muy caliente, muy oscura, con mucha luz, demasiado grande, extremadamente pequeña, muy alta, muy baja, muy húmeda, muy seca… Nada convencía a la princesa hasta que dio con la habitación perfecta.

* * *

\- ¿En serio, Elsa? – Su padre sonaba sorprendido por la elección de Elsa. - ¿Ese cuchitril lleno de muebles y cosas viejas? – Alexander miraba con curiosidad a su hija. – Si no es un castigo para Anna, en ese caso las mazmorras serían una mejor opción. - Había dicho con burla.

\- Padre, no es un cuchitril. Bueno… Necesita un poco de limpieza, pintura y muebles nuevos. Pero tiene potencial, yo lo sé. – Elsa sabía que esa habitación era perfecta, y estaba decidida a cambiarla.

\- ¡Vaya, cada día te pareces más a tu madre! – Alexander sonrío encantado por la manera en que había hablado Elsa. - ¿Sabías que tu madre dijo lo mismo cuando la traje al castillo? Resulta que no le gustaban muchas cosas del palacio y, obviamente, tuvo carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera con él, de todas maneras sería su nuevo hogar; y Dios sabe que agradezco que yo le gustara lo suficiente como para conservarme. - Tanto padre como hija, sonrieron divertidos ante la idea. - Redecoró casi todo el castillo antes de… - No pudo terminar la oración, el semblante de Elsa se había pintado con la tristeza, aún era un tema complicado hablar de Idun con su hija. Se acercó hasta ella, del otro lado de su escritorio, y como siempre hacía cada vez que hablaba con Elsa, hincó una rodilla en el suelo y se puso a su altura. – Si eso es lo que quieres, mi dulce princesa, tienes carta blanca para hacer con esa habitación lo que quieras. Deberás hablar con Kai para que ponga a tu disposición mozos que te ayudarán a hacer lo que quieres, pero tú deberás estar al frente de ellos; serás la líder de esa misión, y un líder siempre tiene que estar al frente para decir qué se hace y cómo hacerlo. ¿Podrás con ello?

Elsa sonrió a su padre, siempre la apoyaba, en lo que ella decidiera. Incluso había empezado a tomar clases de esgrima, arquería, equitación, finanzas, política e historia, todo por orden de su padre. Claro, sin dejar de lado las clases que ya tenía como princesa: clases de etiqueta, danza, música, poesía y dicción. - ¡Muchas gracias, padre! Te aseguro que podré ponerme al frente. - Alexander sonrió complacido.

* * *

La habitación de Anna era de las misma dimensiones que la de Elsa, por lo que le fue fácil identificar o planear la distribución de todo. Su habitación estaba pintada con los colores de Arendelle y en el techo tenía dibujados pequeños copos de nieve. Sin embargo, decidió que la habitación de Anna se pintara de rosa pastel y verde. La cama con doseles tenían un juego de cama de seda roja, tenía un tocador blanco y un closet enorme en donde podía poner su ropa.

Anna se quedó maravillada ante su nueva habitación, era muy hermosa. Diferente a la que le pertenecía en Corona pero igual de linda.

\- Tiene tus colores. – La voz de Elsa retumbó en la cabeza de Anna, sacándola de su trance. Volteo la vista a Elsa que la observaba desde la puerta, no había notado que había caminado internándose en la habitación para verla mejor.

\- ¿Cómo…

\- Que tiene tus colores. El rojo de tu cabello, el rosa de tu personalidad y el verde de tus ojos. Bueno… Yo sé que no es el color tal cual de tus ojos, pero fue casi imposible recrearlo, por lo que me decidí por un verde claro. Como el del pasto en primavera. ¿Te gusta? – La voz de Elsa sonaba nerviosa, y estaba jugando con sus manos.

Por primera vez desde que Anna había llegado a Arendelle, sonrió de manera sincera. Había recobrado el brillo natural de sus ojos. - ¡Me encanta, Elsa! ¿En serio es mía?

Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa y pareció crecer unos centímetros. – ¡Toda tuya! En las habitaciones de abajo se puede instalar tu aya. Y tu madre, cuando venga contigo. – Anna ensombreció su rostro por un instante, hasta que notó la ventana; se acercó corriendo a ella y observó el paisaje que se pintaba detrás.

Era hermoso, justo detrás del castillo se encontraba el bosque de Arendelle, que había inspirado numerosas leyendas sobre seres mágicos y batallas de héroes. Anna estaba tan maravillada que no notó cuando Elsa se acercó a su lado.

\- Justamente por eso elegí esta habitación. La vista es magnífica y solo hay otra habitación con una vista parecida en todo el palacio.

Anna volteó lentamente a mirar a Elsa. – ¿Cuál? – Preguntó la pequeña observando detenidamente a Elsa, no había notado que llevaba el cabello color plata más largo que la última vez que la vio.

Elsa volteó a ver a Anna con una sonrisa. – La mía.

El castillo Arendelle estaba ubicado hacia los cuatro puntos cardinales, se dice que Brandon Arendelle había erigido así el castillo para que cualquier persona que viviera en Arendelle pudiera ubicarse sin problema alguno, y en algunas guerras había servido de maravilla, si los soldados se perdían, solo debían voltear y tratar de ver qué parte del castillo les ofrecía y así saber su ubicación. La parte de enfrente apuntaba hacia el norte, la de atrás, al sur; y las torres gemelas, hacia el este y oeste.

La torre oeste era la habitación de la princesa de Arendelle, mientras que la torre este se había convertido en la habitación de la princesa de Corona. Elsa adoraba los atardeceres, siempre los había visto a través de su ventana, eran magníficos. Pero por la hiperactividad de Anna, sospechó que ella sería más de amaneceres, así podría despertar con el sol.

\- Princesa Elsa, es hora de su entrenamiento. – Kai hablaba desde la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña Anna y detrás de él venían varios mozos cargando el equipaje de la princesa.

\- Claro, Kai. Muchas gracias por avisarme. – Se volteo hacia Anna. – Bueno, princesa, espero que te sientas cómoda. Y nos veremos a la hora de la cena.

* * *

Los días fueron transcurriendo lentamente; Anna iba recuperando su humor poco a poco, Elsa seguía en todas sus lecciones y apenas tenía tiempo para jugar con Anna; los únicos momentos en los que veía a la princesa era en las lecciones que compartían: danza, poesía, dicción, música y clases de etiqueta. Aunque Anna no estaba lo que se dice completamente libre, ella tenía en Corona otras lecciones aparte de las que llevaba Elsa; llevaba bordado, cocina [cosa que aún no entendía Elsa porque al ser princesa solo ordenas la comida y ya, pero nunca quiso decir nada a la princesa Anna], lecciones de canto y catequismo [la cual para Elsa era la peor de todas, tenía que ir cada tercer día a misa y aprender la biblia completa, si a Elsa la hubieran puesto a hacer aquello se habría vuelto loca].

Pero para Anna todo era de lo más normal, eran las lecciones que su madre había escogido para ella; lecciones que la convertirían en la mujer perfecta para su prometido. Su madre aún no hablaba sobre quién era su prometido, solo le había mencionado que era de un linaje muy importante, tenía mucho dinero, era prepotente y seguro que era violento. La imagen de Anna sobre su prometido le daba pánico, no quería tener un prometido, y menos uno como el que le describía su madre, sonaba que era un malvado y no un héroe de sus cuentos.

Anna soñaba con un príncipe de cabellos dorados, galante, gallardo, atractivo y que fuera un encanto con ella; que un día llegaría montado en su caballo blanco con su dorada armadura y la liberaría del compromiso que su madre había hecho con el patán sin rostro, después la tomaría en brazos y cabalgarían juntos hasta su castillo en medio del bosque. Esos eran los sueños de Anna.

_"Si tan solo mi padre siguiera conmigo. Él nunca hubiera dejado que me casará con un hombre violento y prepotente, él hubiera conseguido para mí un príncipe valiente y noble. Lo extraño mucho…"_

Siempre que pensaba en su padre la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, y es que, un día estaba en cama platicando con ella, jugando y contándole historias de cuando él era joven y al siguiente no lo dejaban verlo y cuando menos lo esperaba, sacaron el cuerpo de su padre de su habitación, vistiendo su traje militar, lleno de medallas, su padre había dejado que jugara con ellas e incluso le había perdido una que había encontrado justo antes de empezar su viaje a Arendelle. Estaba en un rincón de su habitación y cuando la encontró lloró toda la tarde, extrañaba muchísimo a su padre. En el funeral no estaban ni Elsa ni su padre, habían viajado al amanecer por problemas que debía solucionar inmediatamente. Elsa ni siquiera se despidió de ella, le hubiera encantado que estuviera ahí, ella seguro que la habría consolado y explicado qué fue lo que le pasó a su padre.

Pero no fue así, por eso mismo le había tenido rencor durante bastante tiempo. _"No es mi amiga. Nunca lo fue."_ Eso era lo que pensaba cuando recordaba que tenía que ir a Arendelle a pasar el verano, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía que ser así. "Son órdenes del Rey." Era lo único que había dicho su madre, pero no le había ofrecido una verdadera explicación.

Y después cuando Elsa le enseñó su habitación y se enteró por medio del mayordomo, Kai, que Elsa había sido la encargada de arreglar su cuarto, la mayor parte de su enojo se había ido, además de que Elsa se comportaba como lo había hecho en Corona; siempre tratando de jugar con ella, haciéndola reír, regalándole chocolates que robaba de la cocina. Pero aún seguía con el sentimiento de abandono por su parte, le había dado consuelo por una semana y el día que más la necesitaba se había ido.

La había dejado, como había hecho su padre. Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

Elsa leía bajo la luz de las velas en su dormitorio, no se había percatado de que ya era muy tarde hasta que miró al cielo, su padre le había enseñado a ver el movimiento de las estrellas al pasar las horas, para que donde quiera que estuviese al mirar el cielo supiera que tarde o temprano saldría el sol. Cerró su libro y cuando iba a apagar la vela se le antojó ir a la cocina por un bocadillo nocturno, la cocina estaba hasta el otro lado del palacio pero Elsa conocía el camino de memoria y no le daban miedo los ruidos nocturnos del castillo.

"Son solo los ruidos del castillo, es una construcción antigua, claro que hay ruidos por todos lados, pero ninguno por el que debas asustarte" – Había dicho su padre en una ocasión que oyó ruidos cuando era muy pequeña y había corrido desesperadamente hasta los aposentos de su padre en medio de la madrugada. Esa noche durmió con él, su padre le daba valor y tranquilidad.

Después de haber ido a asaltar la cocina, Elsa regresaba a su alcoba con su botín en manos, se había preparado un chocolate caliente. Cuando estaba pasando por la biblioteca escuchó unos sollozos, lo que ocasionó que el pelo de la nuca se le erizó y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

_"Son solo los ruidos del castillo, tu mente te está jugando una broma, no te asustes, no es nada"_

De nuevo más sollozos, tuvo ganas de gritar e ir corriendo donde su padre, pero se abstuvo. _"Mi padre espera que sea valerosa como él, los Arendelle no le tienen miedo a nada."_ Y obligando a sus piernas a responder se dirigió hacia donde se escuchaba el llanto, mientras caminaba reunía todo el valor que tenía.

Al acercarse más, notó un pequeño bulto al lado de una de las armaduras que decoraban los pasillos, contuvo el impulso de correr y se acercó más. Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta de que era una niña por el cabello largo que caía sobre sus hombros, acercó la vela que llevaba y la niña tomó color, el cabello era pelirrojo y tenía un lunar blanco que formaba un mechón.

\- ¿Anna? – La princesa de Corona volteó al escuchar su nombre y se paró corriendo a abrazar a Anna. - ¿Anna, qué haces aquí? Deberías estar dormida, es muy tarde.

\- Me dejó sola… Él me abandonó… y me casarán con el hombre malo… - Anna apenas si podía hablar entre sollozos y Elsa no entendía nada. Solo se le ocurrió que Anna había tenido una pesadilla.

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Anna movió afirmativamente la cabeza, no podía ver su cara porque la tenía pegada a su pecho. – Anna, solo fue un sueño. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? – Anna solo movió la cabeza a modo de negación.

Anna se levantó empapada en un sudor frío, había soñado con su padre, el sueño iba muy bien hasta que apareció su prometido, el que le había contado su madre, y llegó a matar a su padre, vio cómo su traje militar se manchaba de negro por la sangre y después moría en sus brazos, ahora el hombre malo se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por el pelo, "¡te casarás conmigo, porque es una orden!"; y justo después despertó.

Comenzó a llorar y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al cuarto de su aya, pero cuando entró estaba vacío, se asustó aún más y empezó a recorrer el castillo buscándola, pero en algún punto se perdió, no conocía el castillo lo suficiente como para poder ubicarse así que, muerta de miedo y llorando desconsoladamente, se hizo bolita a un lado de una armadura y decidió que se quedaría ahí hasta el amanecer. Pero cuando escucho la voz delicada de Elsa sintió que la felicidad la inundaba, era una suerte que estuviera ahí. La había abrazado y no pensaba soltarla.

\- ¿Y tu aya? – Otro movimiento de negación.

\- No estaba… - Logró formular Anna. Elsa se estaba molestando, no con Anna, sino con la aya incompetente que tenía. Pero en eso recordó que el aya y el cocinero se la habían pasado hablando mucho últimamente, seguramente habían salido en plan de romance y había dejado sola a Anna, pensando en que estaría dormida; aún así, era muy tarde como para seguir en una cita.

\- Bueno, Anna. Debes tranquilizarte. Solo fue un mal sueño, ¿sí? – Quería acariciar su cabello, pero en una mano llevaba la vela y en la otra su chocolate, así que decidió sentarse en donde había estado Anna. – Ven… - Dijo, y dejando a un lado el chocolate y la vela se sentó y se apoyó contra la pared. Estiró sus brazos y Anna volvió a hundirse en ellos. El llanto no cesaba, seguro que había pasado un susto enorme, eso sin contar que se había perdido en un castillo extraño.

Empezó a acariciar el cabello de Anna como su padre había hecho las veces en que había tenido pesadillas, Anna seguía sollozando pero ya no era tan desesperado. Una canción de cuna pasó por la mente de Elsa y decidió cantarla.

Su voz sonaba reconfortante a oídos de Anna, el miedo poco a poco empezó a descender y el sueño le cayó de golpe. Haber corrido por el castillo, el susto y el llanto la había agotado más de lo que esperaba; y luego Elsa acariciando su cabello, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando escucho a Elsa haciendo una pregunta.

\- ¿Quieres chocolate? Ya no está caliente pero seguro sigue rico. – Anna abrió los ojos y vio que Elsa sostenía una taza con su mano izquierda.

\- Gracias… - Contestó Anna tímidamente y con sueño.

\- No hay de qué, mi dulce princesa. – Elsa estaba aliviada de que Anna hubiera dejado de llorar y cuando empezó a sentir que Anna cedía al sueño sonrío, Anna era muy tierna.

Entre las dos habían terminado con el chocolate y Anna se notaba con mucho sueño. – Vamos a la cama, Anna. – Anna abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- No quiero dormir sola… ¿Y si tengo otra pesadilla? – Elsa suspiró, la verdad es que no quería dormir en la habitación de Anna, estaba acostumbrada a su alcoba y a su cama, y no sabía si ya había llegado el aya de Anna para poder dejarla con ella. Lo consideró durante un momento y luego sonrió a Anna que no le había quitado los ojos de encima.

\- Tú ganas, pero debemos movernos rápido, sino no aprovecharemos la noche., y el pasillo no es lugar para dormir. – Se levantó del piso, cargó a Anna en la espalda, le dio la taza a Anna y ella tomó la vela; y así se encaminaron hasta el cuarto de Elsa, en la torre oeste. Esa noche durmieron abrazadas y Anna no tuvo más pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente el palacio entero estaba buscando a la princesa de Corona, no estaba en su habitación y no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte. Alexander estaba vuelto loco, Anna estaba bajo su cuidado y ahora había desaparecido, le daba miedo que Anna pensara en regresar a Corona y se hubiese ido al bosque, había osos, lobos, coyotes y un sinfín de animales peligros. Podía haber mercenarios… Mil imágenes pasaron por la mente de Alexander.

_"Esteffano se levantará de la tumba y me llevará con él. Es justo, perdí su más grande tesoro."_

Se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de su hija para decirle que ayudara con la busqueda de Anna, cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró con una imagen que lo tranquilizó de golpe, le causó ternura y a la vez le despertó instintos asesinos.

Elsa y Anna dormían plácidamente en la cama de Elsa; Anna estaba abrazando a Elsa, más bien estaba casi encima de ella, y tenía una sonrisa en los labios mientras que Elsa tenía casi toda la cara cubierta por el cabello pelirrojo de Anna.

Estuvo a punto de despertar a esas dos irresponsables a gritos, haciéndoles ver lo mucho que los preocuparon y todo el lío que habían armado por su pequeña "pijamada"; pero, quisiera o no, era una imagen adorable. Se tranquilizó y salió en silencio de la habitación, ya hablaría con ellas, pero cuando despertaran. Fue con Kai y le informó que había encontrado a la "princesa perdida" en la habitación de Elsa.

\- Por favor, avisa a todos, Kai. Y asegúrate que las niñas estén listas para el desayuno, hablaré con ellas. – Había dicho Alexander tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que le había causado la escena.

\- Por supuesto, su alteza. Con su permiso. – Kai hizo una reverencia y se alejó con dirección a la cocina.

El desayuno fue duro para ambas, su papá castigó a Elsa con dos horas extra de esgrima, para que se cansara y durmiera temprano; y a ambas las castigó con una semana sin postre. Castigo que no se cumplió, por supuesto, ya que Elsa seguía robando el postre para ambas, Alexander no estaba verdaderamente enojado con ellas, y menos cuando le contaron lo que había pasado la noche anterior; pero no se iban a quedar sin un escarmiento, aunque fuese simbólico.

* * *

El siguiente verano había llegado.

Ahora le tocaba a Elsa viajar hasta Corona, por supuesto no fue sola, iba acompañada de Gerda, Greta y Helga, ser William, el maestro de armas de Arendelle, que le daba clases de esgrima y arquería; sus maestros y por supuesto una guardia con bastantes soldados.

Era el primer viaje que hacía sin su padre, y también el primero que hacía cabalgando y no en carruaje. Con la equitación sus piernas se habían fortalecido y ya no se cansaba como antes, por lo que hizo la mayor parte del viaje a caballo y solo cuando estaba muy cansada iba en el carruaje con sus ayas, aunque era solo por un momento en lo que se desentumían sus piernas y después volvía a su caballo; prefería mil veces ir montando, podía ver flores silvestres, el bosque, animales, riachuelos; el viaje le resulto hermoso y ameno.

Cuando llegó a Corona, la reina y Anna estaban esperándola y justo afuera del castillo para recibirla como se merecía.

\- Su alteza, es un honor tenerla de nuevo en Corona. – La reina hizo una reverencia que Anna imitó. – Sus aposentos están listos; me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir que le preparan el agua para un baño, sé que es un largo camino, espero y no le moleste.

Elsa desmontó y se acercó a sus anfitrionas. – Es usted muy amable, mi señora. Un baño sería maravilloso.

Anna veía a Elsa, supuso que las prácticas de esgrima y arquería habían servido, se notaba más fuerte que el año pasado que la había visto, además había crecido mucho. Llevaba puesto un conjunto de niño, Anna pensó que le quedaba muy bien, usaba un jubón gris de algodón con copos de nieve de hilo azul bordados en todo el jubón, pantalones azules y botas de cuero negras, además llevaba puesta una capa azul con espadas grises bordadas. Era el atuendo digno de un príncipe de Arendelle, y en Elsa lucía bastante bien.

\- Mi princesa, un placer volver a verla. – La voz de Elsa sacó a Anna de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba justo frente a ella, seguía alzando la vista para verla a los ojos, ¿sería que algún día alcanzaría su altura?

\- El gusto es mío, su alteza. – Sonrío a Elsa. La había extrañado mucho, durante los últimos días que pasó en el palacio de Arendelle, habían vivido muchas aventuras y jugar con Elsa era muy divertido. Y cuando llegó a Corona se volvió a hallar sola, sin nadie con quien jugar.

* * *

\- ¡No entiendo por qué me dan las habitaciones que ha ocupado mi padre! – Elsa se encontraba en la tina mientras Gerda lavaba su cabello, Helga perfumaba el agua con extracto de jazmínes y Greta se encargaba de buscar la ropa apropiada para la cena que le aguardaba con la reina y la princesa de Corona.

\- Porque al no estar vuestro padre, tú te conviertes en la autoridad. – Le había dicho Gerda amorosamente.

\- Pero yo no soy mi padre, éstas habitaciones las ocupó él, yo no soy digna de…

\- ¡Ni siquiera te atreváis! – Elsa no creía estar a la altura de su padre y Gerda la detuvo de mencionarlo, su voz fue brusca. Luego soltó un suspiro.

\- Elsa, - ahora fue Helga la que habló, su voz desbordaba dulzura – tú eres la heredera de Arendelle. Cuando tu padre no está, tú eres su representación, ¿cómo crees que van a tratar al rey?

\- ¿Bien…? – Se aventuró a decir Elsa.

\- Exacto… Pero no es solo eso, querida. – Ahora hablaba Greta, mientras seguía revolviendo las maletas. – Vuestra presencia debe ser igual a la de su padre; imponente, fuerte, galante y sobre todo muy notoria. Nadie debe de pasar de ti, es por eso que debes aprender a ser una Arendelle.

\- Y no solo en el apellido. – Puntualizó Helga.

\- Es por eso que debes de aceptar los más altos honores, a donde vayas querrán arrojar por la borda la casa solo para hacerte un halago, porque lo mereces. Un heredero de Arendelle merece que lo traten como rey, aunque aún no lo sea. – Agregó Gerda.

\- Y debes aceptarlo con gratitud y sabiendo que es lo mínimo que mereces, porque así es como deben tratar a un Arendelle. – Terminó Helga.

* * *

La cena transcurrió tranquila, aunque para desagrado de Elsa, la reina se la pasó de "cordial".

Justo como habían dicho sus ayas, la reina de Corona aventó la casa por la borda, el banquete que se había hecho en su honor era como para una fiesta de cien invitados. Era excesivo; igual que los cumplidos que le hizo la reina durante toda la noche.

El problema, fue cuando empezó a molestarse debido a que lo mismo se había repetido durante toda la primera semana; no debía saber tanto de finanzas como para saber que si eso seguía así durante todo el verano, Corona terminaría con sus provisiones y con una gran deuda.

\- Mi señora, me siento halagada por vuestras atenciones; pero no es necesario, está quebrando las finanzas de su reino, por favor, con una comida sencilla me basta. – Sabiendo que eso no iba a terminar se animó a hablar con la reina en su despacho.

\- Pero, vuestra alteza. Lo único que he querido es complacerla. – La voz de la reina le causaba asco, estaba llena de una dulzura que sentía empalagosa y para nada sincera.

\- Créame, mi señora, es todo un halago pero con darle de comer bien a mis hombres me basta, son bastantes y eso ya es un gasto para el reino como para que todavía desborde más en banquetes innecesarios. – La voz de Elsa era firme pero intentaba que sonara cordial, no quería hacer una grosería para con la madre de Anna.

Al verla así, Mónica pudo ver en Elsa el reflejo de su padre; era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado en dos años. Tenía el mismo porte de Alexander, fuerte, galante, sobrio y sobre todo imponente, aún cuando era solo una niña. Ahora entendía que sería una excelente heredera. Y fuera como fuera, Anna tenía que quedarse con ella. Desde que había muerto su esposo, había sido muy difícil para ella, sobre todo para el reino. Las finanzas no andaban bien y su maestro de moneda era un inepto que sugería que dejara de gastar el dinero en telas para vestidos, remodelaciones para el castillo y otros gustos que ella se daba. ¿Pero él qué iba a saber? Así que lo despidió y se hizo de uno nuevo que siempre tenía dinero en los ahorros, siempre podía darse lujos y nunca le decía que no, él lograba hacer maravillas y eso a Mónica le encantaba.

Mónica sonrió de una manera torcida e hizo una reverencia ante Elsa. – Como guste, vuestra excelencia.

* * *

Anna miraba todas las mañanas por su ventana a Elsa practicando con su maestro de armas, era impresionante ver cómo iba mejorando con el tiempo, el año pasado que la había visto, prácticamente ser William le daba una tunda cada día, lograba parar uno que otro golpe y siempre trataba de atacar. Ahora era mucho mejor en su técnica, paraba la mayoría de los ataques de ser William y había asestado dos golpes a su maestro, nada del otro mundo, pero la mejoría se notaba.

Al verla así, practicando, se le antojaba pensar que Elsa era varón, "el príncipe de Arendelle", que su padre la había comprometido con él y no con el "salvaje sin rostro". Además, por algún motivo, las prendas varoniles le quedaban muy bien a Elsa; así como los vestidos, pero sobre todo sus trajes. Ella era valiente, inteligente, divertida, educada y rebelde; era el príncipe perfecto.

Pero ella no correría con la suerte de encontrarse con un prometido que reuniera las cualidades de Elsa, debía aceptar el acuerdo que su madre hizo; pero aún le preguntaba cómo era el joven señor con el que la había prometido.

\- Ya te dije como es, Anna. – Le había dicho su madre en la última ocasión que le había preguntado.

\- Pero… Solo sé que es influyente y rico. – Se había abstenido de decir violento, no quería sonar espantada.

\- Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber… Lo quiero más ajustado de aquí y quiero que haga… - Mónica estaba con la modista real, estaba haciéndose un nuevo vestido, el que usaría para cuando Elsa llegara a Corona, a Anna no le hacían falta vestidos, así que no le mandó a hacer uno.

\- Pero si al menos supiera su nombre…

\- Anna, me estás colmando la paciencia. – Mónica le había dado una advertencia, pero decidió que tal vez podría sacar más información.

\- Al menos es… ¿Como en los cuentos? – Seguía esperanzada. Mónica volteo a verla de una manera en la que decidió callarse y salir del cuarto de su madre.

Y eso era todo lo que sabía, tal vez con los años podría sacarle más información a su madre o por lo menos conocer a su prometido.

* * *

El resto del verano pasó tranquilo, seguía jugando con Elsa y tomaban las mismas clases juntas que el año pasado, platicaban mucho y salían a caminar. A Elsa le encantaba explorar el castillo.

"Siempre hay pasadizos secretos en los castillos antiguos, Anna. Y es una actividad que me encanta, encontré en Arendelle un plano del castillo, he visto todos los pasadizos, los conozco de memoria y sé a dónde van, pero es peligroso, por lo que tengo escondido el plano; nunca debe de caer en manos peligrosas." – Le había dicho Elsa en una ocasión que rodeaban el castillo paseando.

Aunque lo que más disfrutaba Anna eran las noches que se fugaba de su habitación; cada semana lograba escabullirse de su cuarto para llegar hasta la habitación de Elsa sin ser vista, siempre llevaba chocolate caliente, se había vuelto como una tradición. Lo que hacían prácticamente, era quejarse de las lecciones que más les aburría, Elsa le prestaba libros que comentaban a la siguiente semana y siempre terminaban hablando casi hasta que amanecía o cuando el sueño se apoderaba de ellas se quedaban dormidas juntas.

* * *

\- Mi señora, gracias por haberme dado asilo a mí y a mis hombres durante estos tres meses, ha sido muy amable. – Elsa estaba enfrente de su madre llevaba puesto un jubón de algodón azul que tenía un enorme copo de nieve bordado en la espalda, pantalones de montar negros y sus botas de cuero negras, su cabello plateado lo llevaba amarrado en una coleta de caballo, se veía muy guapa.

\- Ni lo mencione, vuestra excelencia. El placer ha sido todo nuestro al tenerla de visita. – Mónica hizo una reverencia.

Aunque Elsa era más pequeña en estatura que Mónica, con el porte que tenía se veía mucho más alta, que si no las hubiese visto juntas, juraría que Elsa es más alta que su madre.

\- Mi princesa, espero verla pronto. – De nuevo Elsa la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

\- Yo también, su alteza. – Dijo Anna tímida mientras Elsa le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos pronto, Anna. – Le dijo Elsa ya montada sobre su caballo, Anna le sonrió y la vio partir.

"Ojalá y mi prometido sea tan príncipe como tú…"

Y con ese pensamiento observó como la guardia de la princesa salía galopando tras ella.

* * *

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y cualquier duda, recomendación, queja, comentario, amenaza, etcétera; dejen un review. ;)**

**SakuraAnayami: Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, aún faltan algunos capítulos más para que se muestre bien el rumbo que quiero tomar, ya que no quiero que sea puro romance.**

**Celeste: Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por pasar a leer.**

**Madh-M: Ya sé, en éste fic Elsa va a ser un personaje muy tierno, aunque también tiene mucho del carácter de su papá. Va a ser un personaje multifacético. Espero y lo hayas disfrutado. Por cierto, no mencionaré todos los veranos, solo lo más relevante de cada uno y probablemente me salte alguno que otro por ahí.**

**Gorgino: La mamá de Anna va a ser muy importante para la historia... Buajajajaja...**

**Lector: Tú muy bien por leer! Gracias.**

**Anónimo: Gracias a ti por leer.**

**Pam: Que bueno que te gustó mi escritura.**

**Val Summers: Espero no haberte desilusionado.**

**Caeli18: A mí también me encanta éste tipo de historias, debo confesar que leí la primera parte de una saga medieval y me dieron ganas de escribir sobre una historia así.**

**RitSunny: Completamente de acuerdo, Anna solo necesita ser Anna para que Elsa caiga lenta y peligrosamente en sus encantos.**

**JuliaMalfoy98: Espero que la historia te mantenga enganchada a lo largo de los capítulos; muchas gracias por el halago. Y sobre todo por pasar a leer.**

**Christ: Haz entrado a un agujero sin fondo, yo empecé por una historia que me pasó mi mejor amiga, ahora ya hasta los escribo. El ship Elsanna me gusta muchísimo.**

**Soumar: Por supuesto que lo he leído, "A Formal Arrangement" es uno de mis fics favoritos, aunque duele que no saquen la actualización pronto. Aunque me encanta, mi fic tendrá muchas cosas diferentes, planeo varias cosas para éste fic, espero no decepcionar.**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, creanme, me han inspirado a seguir. Y de nuevo, gracias por leer.**


	3. NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (I)

**¡Hola, hola!**

**Me propuse subir un capítulo por semana, así que aquí está. :3**

**Este capítulo me gustó mucho y tengo más ideas, a penas vamos empezando con la historia y espero que sean pacientes y les gusten los capítulos largos, a mí me encantan, entonces será rarísimo el capítulo que tenga menos de 5 mil palabras.**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo la lectura.**

**Disfruten. :3**

**Disclaimer: Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me perteneces, ni ningún otro personaje Disney que vaya a aparecer. Son propiedad exclusiva de la corporación Disney.**

* * *

**NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (I)**

Elsa ya había llegado a su décimo segundo cumpleaños, su vida se había visto entre clases, momentos para jugar y obviamente pasar los veranos con Anna, era la fecha que esperaba con más ansias.

Aunque Elsa se extrañaba que con cada año que pasaba, Anna cambiaba más, la última vez que la había visto, su pequeña pelirroja se enojó mucho con ella por una tontería; aunque en esa misma noche le pidió perdón por haberle gritado, esa ocasión quedó muy grabada en la memoria de la joven princesa de Arendelle.

* * *

Elsa había terminado su clase de arquería, la cuál era en la que peor le iba, y se disponía a ir a buscar a Anna, tenía dos horas libres antes de su clase de música y ella quería ir a jugar con la pelirroja, mientras iba en dirección al castillo empezó una inesperada lluvia de verano, ese tipo de lluvia que llega sin avisar y se forma de la nada; levantó el rostro hacia el cielo, le encantaba que el agua de lluvia le cayera por el rostro y la mojara, nunca se había enfermado, aunque sus ayas la habían regañado mil veces obligándola a tomar un tónico que sabía horrible.

\- Seguro que es jugo de verrugas de troll, por eso sabe tan asqueroso. – Le había dicho en una ocasión a Gerda, la cual rió ante la imaginación tan activa de la princesa.

Corrió hacia el palacio para buscar a Anna y llevarla a jugar bajo la lluvia, a Anna siempre le gustaba saltar en los charcos junto a ella. Recorrió el castillo mirando a cada ventanal para asegurarse de que la lluvia seguía cayendo fuera; cuando por fin encontró a Anna estaba en la biblioteca haciendo labores de su clase de bordado.

\- ¡Anna, vamos a jugar! – Gritó la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo.

Anna volteó hacia ella y frunció el ceño. – Estás empapada…

\- ¿No me digas? Es que está lloviendo agua que moja. – Dijo Elsa con sarcasmo y sonriendo de medio lado.

Anna no soportaba cuando se ponía así, sentía que Elsa se mofaba de su inteligencia. – Tú puedes ir fuera, yo me quedo haciendo mis labores, por cierto, creo que tú también tienes obligaciones por hacer, ¿no es así? – Dijo sin dejar su bordado.

\- Anna, por Tehlu… - Elsa hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño. Últimamente, Anna tenía una actitud insoportable. Actuaba como si fuera mayor, o por lo menos como si fuera mucho más madura que Elsa y eso la molestaba. – Hasta la mujer más correcta debe de tener un poco de diversión y volverse loca de vez en cuando, sino se volvería loca. – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica en los labios.

\- Pero yo me rehúso a mojarme, tengo mejores cosas por hacer. – En ningún momento quitó la vista de su trabajo.

Elsa suspiró, estaba a punto de irse rendida a buscar a alguno de sus amigos cuando recordó algo a lo que Anna nunca le había dicho que no, algo que podía hacer que cambiara su humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sonrío y se acercó lentamente a Anna, se puso al lado de su oreja y susurró: - ¿Y si vamos por un poco de chocolate?

Anna sintió un escalofrío al sentir el aliento de Elsa en su oreja, a veces se preguntaba si todas las princesas debían de tener la misma cercanía con la que la trataba Elsa, siempre se acercaba mucho y era imposible concentrarse en lo que hacía cuando Elsa se comportaba así. Sin embargo, una palabra se coló por entre todas las demás. - ¿Chocolate? – Dijo levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa a punto de salir en sus labios.

\- Ajám… Todo el que tú quieras, mi dulce princesa. – Volvió a decir Elsa en su oído, Anna no podía resistir tanta cercanía, por algún motivo la ponía en cierta manera nerviosa, y luego ni mencionar ese apodo que le había puesto la rubia platinada; no entendía por qué se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de sus labios, se suponía que su prometido, el cual seguía siendo solo una sombra, era el que debía decirle así y no su amiga.

\- Mmmmmmmm… ¿De verdad, todo el que yo quiera? – Dijo la pelirroja haciéndose la difícil.

Elsa soltó una risita y se alejó, provocando que Anna pudiera volver a respirar de manera libre. – Si prometes no acabar con todo el chocolate que hay en el almacén real de Arendelle, sí. – Dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, propias de Elsa.

\- No prometo nada. – Dijo Anna mientras dejaba a un lado su bordado y se paraba del asiento en el que se encontraba de un brinco y se adelantaba a la rubia.

Después de que Elsa asaltó las cocinas, salió junto con Anna del castillo, ya no llovía pero había dejado señales de su presencia, por todos lados había charcos y lodo. Elsa caminaba sin preocupación enlodando sus ropas y botas; pero Anna se encontraba esquivando la mayoría de los charcos, no quería ensuciarse, el vestido que llevaba ese día era de una tela muy delicada y el lodo, o cualquier otro tipo de suciedad, seguramente lo arruinaría al instante.

\- Y entonces, si gustas, mañana podemos ir a montar por el pueblo, seguro que mi padre no pone objeción alguna, aunque por supuesto tendremos que salir con una guardia, solo para que todos se queden tranquilos. – Elsa había hablado mucho mientras caminaban, Anna solo escuchaba.

\- Preferiría ir carruaje, si no te molesta. – Había dicho Anna apartando la vista de Elsa, quien había fruncido el ceño en automático ante el comentario.

\- Pero es mucho más divertido cabalgar, Anna. ¡Vamos! No te dará miedo, ¿o sí? – La voz de la platinada sonaba burlona.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero no es propio de princesas; cabalgar es para hombres. – Repuso la pequeña princesa de Corona.

\- ¡Que los otros se lleven a las princesas! – Soltó Elsa con frustración.

\- Blasfemar tampoco es de damas. ¿De verdad, Arendelle? Deberías escuchar las clases de etiqueta aunque sea solo una vez. – Anna gritó exasperada, no soportaba que se comportara como quisiese.

La platinada se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz y apretó. "Relájate, contrólate, no sientas, manténlo bajo control, que no salga." Suspiró cansadamente, Anna a veces podía ser demasiado aburrida pero seguro que solo necesitaba un poco de diversión. – Oh, vamos, pequeña pelirroja, solo intenta divertirte. – Elsa le dio un pequeño empujón a Anna, pero no vio que había una raíz saliente con la que tropezó y cayó al charco que estaba al lado.

Elsa corrió a ayudarla. - ¡Anna, Anna! ¿Estás bien? ¡Perdóname, por favor! Yo no había visto la raíz y yo solo… - Una bola de lodo le golpeó la cara entrándole en la boca.

\- ¡Eres una imbécil! ¡Ni siquiera sé por qué tengo que venir cada verano! – La voz de Anna sonaba quebrada, estaba llena de lodo y las lágrimas salían sin parar. Se levantó con cuidado y vio de mala manera a Elsa, estaba furiosa. - ¡No quiero volver a verte, Arendelle! – Empujó a Elsa que cayó de espaldas en el lodo y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo.

Elsa se reincorporó lentamente y alcanzó a ver cómo se alejaban unas trenzas pelirrojas revoloteando en el aire. Pasó un momento para que pudiera reaccionar, Anna no quería estar con ella, estaba obligada a verla. Elsa siempre pensó que lo que tenía con la pelirroja era una amistad sincera; ella quería a la princesa de Corona, disfrutaba de su presencia y sobre todo, aún con todas las transformaciones que había sufrido con el tiempo, lo que más le gustaba era su manera de ser; cuando estaban ellas dos solas, Anna tenía un aire infantil y muy tierno que a Elsa encantaba, le gustaba la idea de que podía cuidarla de todos los peligros y las cosas que la hicieran sufrir. Y ahora…

"Anna nunca quiso estar conmigo… Estaba obligada…"

Ese era el único pensamiento que le pasaba por la mente. Y sin poder controlarlo las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control. Fue corriendo hasta las caballerizas, tomó su espada de madera y salió corriendo del castillo. Alejándose cada vez más de los alrededores, se internó poco a poco en la ciudad, las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y simplemente dejaba que cayeran a su antojo, evitando la mirada de los citadinos curiosos estuvo andando por entre callejones; la lluvia había vuelto y Elsa lo agradeció infinitamente, así las lágrimas se perderían entre el agua, nadie notaría su pequeña muestra de debilidad.

Elsa se detuvo un momento y volteo para tratar de ubicarse, en las veces que había ido a la ciudad nunca había llegado a esa parte, estaba perdida pero regresar al palacio sería sencillo, solo tenía que ubicar el castillo y caminar de vuelta. Las paredes de la casa le impedían ver, decidió escalar una para ubicarse. Sin mucho esfuerzo logró llegar a la azotea de una casa y logró divisar la torre este; la habitación de Anna, su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Al menos ya sé en dónde me ubico." Pensó con amargura al recordar las palabras de la princesa de Corona.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Por favor, déjenme ir! – Los gritos sacaron a Elsa de sus pensamientos, apaciguados por el sonido de la lluvia, decidió escuchar un poco más.

\- Dale un golpe, Bill. Hazlo callar, ya me hartaron sus gritos. – Se oyó un ruido sordo y después unos sollozos. "¿Es un niño?" Sin darse cuenta Elsa había caminado en lado contrario del palacio, se dirigía hacia los gritos. Y después de algunas casas se encontró con dos jóvenes pelirrojos, llevaban las ropas sucias y rotas; estaban delgados pero aún así se veían musculosos. Y en el piso había un niño igualmente pelirrojo con el cabello un poco largo, estaba de rodillas con las manos en el estómago; y estaba llorando. Uno de los pelirrojos mayores se acercó al que estaba en el suelo y le soltó una patada en las costillas, aventando una plasta de lodo, el golpe sordo retumbó en los oídos de Elsa, igual que el grito de dolor del pobre muchacho.

\- ¡Cállate ya imbécil! No ves que un esclavo marica no sirve de nada, pagaran mucho oro por ti y tú necesitas aprender a obedecer. - Gritó el pelirrojo que había respondido al nombre de Bill.

El otro pelirrojo se acercó, harto de la situación, y levantó al chico del piso por el pelo, el joven estaba lleno de lodo. – A ver imbécil, o caminas o te llevaremos arrastrando, ¿entiendes? – Una cachetada y más gimoteos del chico.

Elsa no soportó más, buscó dos piedras y las arrojó a cada uno de los pelirrojos mayores. Cuando golpeo la piedra en la cabeza del que sujetaba por el cabello al chico, lanzó un grito de dolor y soltó en el acto al joven pelirrojo que se alejó inmediatamente, para llevarse las manos a la cara. Al segundo la piedra le cayó en la espalda, por lo que también gritó y se alejó unos pasos para ver de dónde venía el ataque.

\- ¡Déjenlo en paz, abusones! – Elsa apareció ante los pelirrojos saltando desde la azotea, de inmediato blandió su espada de madera y se puso en posición de ataque. Los dos pelirrojos la miraban con rabia y burla, mientras que el menor se acercaba hasta ponerse a un lado de ella. Ambos eran al menos dos palmos más grandes que Elsa.

\- Chico, ¿qué haces? – El joven se acercó y susurró para Elsa, su voz denotaba dolor y miedo.

\- Salvo tu trasero, creí que era obvio. – Dijo sin apartar la vista de los otros dos, su fleco dorado caía suavemente sobre sus ojos haciendo que su visión fuera menor, pero no por eso menos letal.

\- Vaya… Vaya… Vaya… ¿Cómo ves, Bill? Tehlu nos favorece, ahora no solo tenemos un esclavo, tenemos dos. – Dijo el pelirrojo al que la piedra le había llegado a la cabeza, un hilo de sangre recorría el lado izquierdo de su cara diluida en el agua que caía, su voz denotaba ira y sus ojos avellana centelleaban.

\- Ya lo veo, Walden. Esto será sencillo y padre estará complacido. – El otro pelirrojo se acercaba intimidantemente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

\- La esclavitud está prohibida en Arendelle; fue una ley promulgada por el rey Alexander. – La voz de Elsa no denotaba ni una pizca de emoción.

\- ¡Que los otros se lleven al "bondadoso rey Alexander"! Su único mérito ha sido casarse con esa belleza; ¿recuerdas el suculento bocado que era la reina, Bill?

\- ¡Claro! Dicen que la princesa es igual de hermosa... Con ganas de follarla hasta que llore… ¿No lo crees, Walden? – Ambos pelirrojos se carcajearon de una manera que dio asco a Elsa.

Elsa estaba a punto de estallar de ira, deseaba abrirles desde el ombligo hasta la garganta para observar cómo morían lentamente, y se maldecía mentalmente por no llevar una espada real en ese momento; lo único que dejó mostrar de esa furia fueron sus ojos centelleantes de ira y sostuvo con más firmeza su espada. Iba a cerrarles la boca a esos imbéciles, nadie hablaba mal de un Arendelle sin recibir castigo, un simple recordatorio; la siguiente vez no sería tan misericordiosa.

El joven pelirrojo se alejó unos pasos mientras los otros se acercaban, cuando hubieron terminado de reír; Elsa no se movió ni un centímetro, el llamado Walden sacó un puñal mal afilado y oxidado y lo empuñó. – Con algunas cicatrices en la cara valdrá un poco menos pero será un pequeño regalo; ¿verdad, niño?. – El primer ataque fue lanzado, Elsa lo esquivó con soltura y después con una floritura golpeó la mano que empuñaba el puñal y le rompió la muñeca al pelirrojo. - ¡Bastardo de mierda! ¡Me haz roto la mano!

Bill se acercó a Elsa peligrosamente, mientras ella le daba la espalda, estaba esperando el ataque. – Tú hijo de… - Un golpe sordo se escuchó, Elsa volteó la cabeza y vio al joven sosteniendo una enorme piedra con cara de susto; en el suelo se encontraba un inconsciente Bill lleno de lodo.

\- ¡Bastardos! ¡Voy a matarlos! – Se abalanzó a Elsa y esta volvió a esquivarlo sin problema alguno, después con un último golpe de su espada Walden cayó al suelo.

\- Los bastardos son ustedes… - Soltó Elsa aún con ira acumulada, hubiera preferido una buena pelea, necesitaba sacar sus sentimientos pero esos dos no le duraron ni para el arranque.

\- ¡Oye, gracias, chico! De verdad me haz salvado, te debo una grande. – Dijo el joven pelirrojo acercándose a Elsa con cuidado. Se veía muy descuidado y flaco, casi al borde de la desnutrición; y la lluvia no lo favorecía mucho, las ropas se le pegaban al hueso. El cabello largo y mojado le daba el aspecto de un perro callejero. – Mi nombre es Hans Pyke, es un gusto. – Dijo el joven estirando una mano en dirección a Elsa, la cual estaba llena de sangre y barro.

Elsa tomó la mano de Hans con una sonrisa. – No fue nada, simplemente no podía dejar que se salieran con la suya éstos bravucones. – De nuevo dirigió una mirada llena de asco hacia los dos cuerpos inertes que estaban frente a ella.

\- ¡Y qué manera de blandir una espada, tal vez algún día podrías enseñarme! – Hans se veía animado pero su movilidad se veía afectada por el dolor que sentía en las costillas, probablemente tendría rotas algunas cuantas. Hans observó por primera vez a Elsa. – Debes de trabajar en el castillo, ¿estás en entrenamiento para ser soldado?

\- ¿Eh? – Elsa estaba confundida.

\- Tus ropajes, son finos, seguro que sirves en el palacio y por la manera en que peleas seguro estás entrenando para soldado. – Elsa volteó a ver su jubón azul, por el lodo a duras penas se notaba el copo de nieve y toda ella estaba hecha un asco.

La rubia soltó una risa sincera, preguntándose qué tan mal se veía y si alguno de sus sirvientes o soldados podrían costear telas como las que ella utilizaba para su ropa de diario. – No, yo no… - Se interrumpió al recordar que tenía que volver al palacio, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de oscurecer y seguro tendría un lío cuando volviera. - ¡Rayos, debo volver, es tarde! ¿Puedes regresar hasta tu casa?

La expresión de Hans se ensombreció y sus resplandecientes ojos verdes se tornaron opacos, se veía deplorable de esa manera. – Yo… Ya no tengo casa… - Confesó a Elsa, su voz estaba llena de tristeza.

Elsa no supo qué decir en un principio, se sentía muy mal por Hans, aunque a penas lo conocía, nadie merece estar solo. – Yo… Lo siento mucho, Hans. – Hans se encogió de hombros y suspiró pesadamente con una mueca causada por el dolor agudo que sentía en el tórax. – ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? Podrías comer algo en las cocinas y podría atenderte el maestre, seguro que traes algunas costillas rotas.

\- Yo no quiero ser una molestia. – Dijo Hans con orgullo e irguiéndose lo más que pudo.

\- No es ninguna molestia, por favor. Te estoy invitando, es de mala educación negarse a una invitación. – Dijo Elsa tratando de convencerlo.

Hans rió con sorna y se apretó el costado. – Yo soy un gañán, no un príncipe. Pero acepto tu invitación, chico. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a estar sin comer, pero trabajaré a cambio de la comida, no quiero deberte más de lo que ya lo hago.

\- Tú no te preocupes por eso. – Y antes de que el cielo se fuera a caer por culpa de la lluvia se encaminaron rumbo al palacio.

* * *

Durante el camino Hans y Elsa se la pasaron hablando de lo que había pasado, resulta que Hans tiene doce hermanos mayores, vive en una pequeña granja que cayó en la ruina porque su padre no se hacía cargo de ella, para no perder la propiedad, decidieron vender al más joven, el que no daría nada productivo a la granja. Los hermanos de Hans tienen la fuerza bruta, Hans siempre ha sido más hábil con la mente, y según sus padres esa cualidad no serviría de nada para beneficio de la granja.

\- ¡Así que fingieron que yo no existía! ¡Por dos años! – Dijo Hans con una mueca de incredulidad, Elsa no podía creerlo aún, realmente su vida no había sido muy grata. Ya estaban a punto de llegar al palacio y la lluvia había cesado.

\- Vaya… Tengo suerte de ser hija única… - Dijo pensando en cómo sería si Anna fuera su hermana; el sentimiento que provocó el simple hecho de pensar en la pelirroja fue de todo menos grato.

\- Por cierto, chico. No me haz dicho tu nombre.

\- Cierto, disculpa mis modales. – Hans hizo una mueca burlona a Elsa, le hacía gracia que el pequeño aspirante a soldado fuera tan educado. – Yo soy…

\- ¡Princesa Elsa! ¡Benditos sean los siete y Tehlu, que la traen con bien a casa! – Sir William los intervino en el camino de regreso al castillo, iba montado en su caballo y desmontó para acercarse a la princesa, se veía más aliviado que molesto. – ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? Su padre está a punto de decapitar a todos, sin mencionar que la princesa de Corona no ha dejado de llorar desde que se supo de su desaparición.

\- Yo… Lo siento… Solo quise tomar un paseo y…

\- ¿Sin guardia? ¡Por Tehlu, la creía más lista! ¡Su padre está que trina, a usted la va a despellejar viva y a mí me va a matar, después me va a despedir y me volverá a la vida solo para matarme de nuevo! – Elsa estaba tensa ante sir Willian, sabía que tendría muchos problemas; mientras que Hans estaba asombrado.

"¿La princesa? ¿Elsa? ¿He sido salvado por una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, por una princesa?"

\- Vámonos de inmediato, su padre querrá verla.

\- Sir William, tengo un invitado, el joven Hans Pyke. Quiero que le den de comer en las cocinas y hagan que el maestre lo revise, parece que trae rotas algunas costillas. – Elsa recobró su postura como heredera de Arendelle, se irguió ante sir William, no iba a dejar que la regañara más enfrente de un invitado, ella era la hija de Alexander y sería tratada como tal.

Sir William notó el cambio en la joven y reparando por primera vez en el chico pelirrojo, entendió de inmediato la indirecta de la joven princesa, y se serenó. Lo escudriñó con el entrecejo fruncido, lo que hizo que Hans se sintiera pequeño ante la mirada pesada del maestro de armas. – Entiendo, su alteza. Suba al caballo por favor y adelántese al palacio, yo escoltaré al joven y me aseguraré que sus órdenes sean cumplidas. – Dijo acercando el caballo a la joven platinada y haciendo una reverencia.

Elsa tomó el caballo, montó y dirigió una última mirada de disculpas a Hans, y sin decir más se encaminó hasta el castillo.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo es que un plebeyo llegó a ser invitado honorario de la princesa? – Sir William dirigió una mirada fría al joven pelirrojo y éste tragó saliva.

"¿En qué lío me he metido?"

* * *

\- ¿Es a caso que eres inconsciente? – Alexander estaba hecho una furia, caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Había ordenado que su despacho fuera cerrado a cal y canto, nadie más debía molestarlo mientras reprendía a Elsa; no iba a dejar que los sirvientes se enteraran. – ¡Pensé que tendrías un mejor criterio! Salir así sin decirle a nadie… ¿Piensas que eres una persona cualquiera? ¿Qué no sabes el oro que podría valer tu cabeza y la cantidad de gente que podría sacar ventaja de ello?

Elsa estaba parada frente al escritorio de su padre con la cabeza gacha, sabía que no debía llorar y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, sabía que no debía de haber hecho algo tan imprudente y ahora aceptaría lo que viniera sin reprochar.

\- Perdóname, padre. – La voz de Elsa era apenas un susurro, jamás había visto a su padre tan alterado. – Yo no pensé que…

\- ¡Ese fue justamente el problema, que no pensaste! ¿Tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba? ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que pasó por mi mente? – La voz de Alexander cambió radicalmente de un enojo violento a una angustia filosa, esa voz hirió más a Elsa que las palabras de ira, su padre estaba muerto de miedo y había sido su culpa.

Elsa sintió una mano en su hombro y por primera vez alzó la vista, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas; y cuando vio el rostro de su padre notó que resbalaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. Se hincó como siempre ante Elsa y la abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que la pequeña no pudiera más y empezara a sollozar aferrándose a su padre. Es su ser más amado y ella le hizo daño, todo por no saber lidiar con sus emociones, había sido la niña más tonta del mundo…

\- ¡Elsa, eres lo único que tengo! Y si algo te pasará… - Su voz se cortó, Elsa supo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse. – Eres lo único que me dejó tu madre, eres el tesoro más grande de mi reino. Daría mi trono por mantenerte a salvo y feliz. Por favor, nunca más vuelvas a hacerme algo así, nunca. – Elsa abrazó más fuerte a su padre.

\- ¡Jamás volveré a causarte un susto así, padre! ¡Lo juró! – Hablaba entre sollozos y pudo sentir cómo su padre sonreía; era lo único que importaba, Elsa estaba con bien.

Su padre la soltó y limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas Elsa. – ¿Es un juramento de honor? – Dijo su padre sonriendo, sus lágrimas habían desaparecido y no había rastro alguno en la poblada barba.

\- Te doy mi palabra, padre. – Dijo Elsa controlando su voz e irguiéndose ante su padre, como aquella vez hace varios años en el reino de Corona, cuando prometió hacer feliz a Anna; el simple recuerdo hizo que Alexander esbozara una sonrisa.

\- Perfecto, creo en ti. – Luego dando una vista a su hija, enarcó una ceja. – Ahora, mejor explícame cómo es que haz llegado así… - Dijo utilizando una mano para señalar completa a Elsa.

Elsa se apresuró a contarle de manera completa cómo había conocido a Hans y lo que había pasado con los dos bandidos, no mencionó lo que pasó con Anna ni que los dos con los que peleo eran realmente los hermanos de Hans.

\- Vaya… Así que tenemos un invitado. ¿Y qué piensas hacer con él? - Preguntó su padre mientras la miraba con seriedad.

\- Quiero pedir permiso para que se quede en el palacio, trabajando como mozo. Y practicando para ser un soldado. – El rey Alexander sonrió, aunque Elsa había heredado su carácter, su benevolencia y caridad había sido herencia indudable de Idun.

\- Muy bien, joven princesa… ¿Y esos son los deseos del joven o es simplemente que seguirá sus órdenes? – Elsa entendió en ese momento lo que su padre quería decir, ella había tomado decisiones por Hans y eso no era justo.

\- Si usted me permite, padre, mañana mismo hablaré con Hans para proponerle que se quede aquí, pero si acepta entonces, ¿usted podría conciliar mis pedidos?

El rey Alexander suspiró. – ¿Alguna vez le he negado algo, joven princesa? – A Elsa se le iluminó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente a su padre, corrió hasta él y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias, padre. – El rey le devolvió el abrazo y después la alejó.

\- Muy bien, ahora ve a bañarte para ir a dormir. Seguro que Gerda, Greta y Helga estarán ansiosas por verte y ponerte las manos encima, créeme, te irá peor con ellas que conmigo. – Y dándole una nalgada cariñosa a su hija la apresuró a salir del estudio.

Elsa estaba ante la puerta cuando se volvió hacia su padre. Debía preguntarlo, no quería quedarse con la duda. – Padre, ¿Anna es obligada a venir aquí y recibirme en su reino cada verano? – La voz de Elsa sonaba triste, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Alexander.

\- Bueno, es natural que los pretendientes pasen tiempo juntos para que se conozcan. – Dijo Alexander con el ceño fruncido; nunca había hablado abiertamente del tema con su hija porque no quería predisponerla, pero ahora ya tenía edad para que empezara a considerar su futuro.

\- Prete-prete… ¿Pretendientes? – La cara de Elsa se había tornado roja y no daba crédito a lo que oía, tenía la boca abierta.

\- Así es, Anna es tu pretendiente desde que Esteffano murió. Pensé que te haría feliz saberlo…

\- No es eso… ¡Estoy feliz! Es solo que… ¿Y si Anna no quiere casarse conmigo? – El tono rojo y la cara de sorpresa dejó lugar a una llena de tristeza.

\- Eso no es decisión de ella, es un acuerdo Elsa. Aunque ella no esté conforme, si es lo que tú quieres se hará.

\- ¡Padre, yo no quiero eso! Yo quiero lo que tú tuviste con madre. Quiero casarme por amor, por lo menos por cariño, pero siento que no servirá de nada si la otra persona no me corresponde.

Alexander miró con atención a su hija, entendía lo que quería su pequeña pero para ser sinceros, su unión más que por amor debía ser una alianza, algo que no fuera fácil de destruir por los enemigos del reino. Y luego estaba el asunto de los herederos de Elsa, Alexander había encontrado la solución a ello desde hace dos años en un libro antiguo de la biblioteca pero debía confirmarlo y para ello sería necesario hacer un largo y peligroso viaje, pero eso sería después. – Elsa, eres la heredera de la casa Arendelle, la heredera al trono y heredera a más riquezas de las que imaginas. Sería un honor para cualquiera que tú elijas como esposa, y ellas aceptarán gustosas porque nadie rechaza a un Arendelle. Y esto quiero que lo grabes con fuego en tu cabeza, ¿está claro?

\- Sí, padre. Disculpa mis dudas. – Dijo Elsa aún con tristeza.

\- De cualquier modo, yo me encargaré de ver el asunto sobre Anna, ¿está bien? – Dijo Alexander con la voz más suavizada, la pequeña princesa asintió. – Ahora ve a tu cuarto. - Elsa dio una pequeña reverencia a su padre y salió del despacho.

"Debo de hacer todos los arreglos necesarios antes de que pase más tiempo. El próximo año es la fecha límite."

* * *

Alexander tenía razón, Elsa sufrió mucho más con el castigo que se le impuso en cuanto sus ayas le pusieron las manos encima; aunque no podía negar que también la consintieron con galletas, chocolate caliente y haciéndole mimos antes de dejarla sola en su habitación. Era comprensible, habían estado muy preocupadas y les alegraba muchísimo verla sana y salva, igual que a su padre.

Estaba acostada en su cama pensando en lo que había vivido a lo largo de ese día cuando unos golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Elsa? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? – La voz era inconfundible, Elsa no contestó. – Por favor, Elsa… Abre… Yo… Necesito hablar contigo, solo… Por favor… - Elsa suspiró, esperaba poder descansar un poco antes de hablar con Anna, quería pensar bien las cosas, además, no sabía si era correcto que, ahora que sabía que Anna y ella eran pretendientes, estuvieran a solas en su cuarto, durmiendo juntas o pasando toda la noche sin chaperón. – Lo lamento… - La voz de Anna, que sonaba amortiguada por la puerta de Elsa, se quebró. Estaba llorando. La imagen le dolió a la platinada y saliendo de su cama fue a abrir la puerta.

Lo primero que notó fue que Anna estaba arrodillada frente a su puerta llorando y al lado de ella había dos tazas con, lo que supuso era, chocolate caliente. En cuanto Anna vio a Elsa se le aventó al cuello y siguió llorando.

Anna estaba arrepentida por todo lo que había dicho en la tarde, tan pronto como llegó al castillo fue consciente de las cosas horribles que le había dicho a Elsa. Quiso regresar a disculparse pero cuando llegó al lugar donde habían peleado, Elsa ya no se encontraba, así que se regresó al castillo y esperó para verla en música. Sin embargo, ella nunca llegó. Cuando los sirvientes empezaron a volverse locos buscando a la joven princesa de Arendelle ella se preocupó mucho.

No quería que nada malo le pasara a Elsa, ella la quería, le gustaba estar con ella, le gustaba su voz, su forma de ser, ella era perfecta a ojos de Anna y ahora lo había echado todo a perder, se preguntó varias veces si esa sería la última vez que hubiera visto a Elsa. La sola idea hizo que se soltara a llorar y no había parado hasta que se quedó dormida, algunas horas después su aya la despertó avisándole que la princesa de Arendelle había aparecido al fin. Quiso ir de inmediato a verla pero se lo prohibieron. "Hablará primero con el Rey, ya mañana tendrá oportunidad de hablar usted con la princesa", fue lo que dijo su aya. Pero ella no iba a aguantar tanto tiempo, tenía que verla lo antes posible, ver si estaba bien y disculparse, eso era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

Y ahora que la tenía enfrente con su cara de preocupación, esos ojos amables que siempre la veían con cariño, su cabello como plata líquida suelta colgando por su espalda, no lo dudo más, ella era perfecta y la quería infinidad. Sintió que su alma regresó a su cuerpo cuando notó que Elsa estaba bien, sana y salva.

\- Pensé que no abrirías la puerta nunca. – Dijo sollozando hundida en el cuello de la mayor. Elsa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando sintió el aliento cálido de Anna. – Pensé que estabas muerta, que no volvería a verte… Y pensé en lo idiota que fui contigo hoy y yo… Nada de lo que dije es cierto… Me encanta verte y estar contigo. ¡Por favor, perdóname! – Elsa solo atinó a abrazar a Anna y tratar de calmarla.

\- Estoy bien, yo también disfruto de tu compañía. Anna, no llores. Ven, vamos a entrar que aquí en el pasillo hace frío. – Anna solo asintió aún prendida a Elsa.

Estuvieron sentadas durante un tiempo en la cama de Elsa mientras tomaban su chocolate, Anna le había pedido perdón infinidad de veces, y ella le dijo que no era necesario, que ella había sido la del error, otras tantas.

\- ¡En serio, Anna, ya no te preocupes! – Dijo la platinada con una sonrisa en el rostro, Anna volvía a ser la misma, y eso le encantaba. – Mejor si quieres, solo acepta mi invitación a cabalgar o visitar la ciudad en carruaje, si lo prefieres.

Anna observó detenidamente a Elsa. – Me encantaría ir a montar contigo, Elsa pero… Yo… No sé… - Elsa estaba esperando pacientemente a que Anna le dijera cuál era el impedimento para que no fueran a montar juntas. – Es solo que yo… no sé… montar. – Anna había desviado la mirada de la de Elsa.

La princesa de Arendelle suspiró pesadamente. – Anna, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – Aunque realmente no entendía cómo la princesa de Corona, cuyo emblema era un caballo y tenía a los mejores jinetes de Eghos, no sabía montar.

Anna solo se encongió de hombros. – Pensé que te burlarías de mí. – Fue un golpe bajo para Elsa, se sintió mal por molestar de vez en cuando a Anna, es solo que así se llevaba con los hijos de los mozos, eran juegos más pesados y no había notado que lo seguía haciendo con Anna, hasta ahora.

Elsa tomó la mano de Anna entre las suyas y la besó. – Juro que no volveré a hacerte sentir mal, discúlpame si en algún momento alguna de mis bromas te afectaron. Y prometo que mañana mismo empezaremos con tus clases de equitación.

\- Mi madre no lo aceptará, no es algo que haría una princesa…

\- Entonces tu madre no sabe nada. – Espetó Elsa pero de inmediato se arrepintió, Anna se había encogido en su lugar por la manera en que habló. Con su mano tomó el mentón de Anna y la volteó su cara para que pudiera mirarla. – Además, no puede negarse porque tendrás al mejor maestro de todo Eghos. – Su voz fue dulce sin ápice de la hostilidad anterior.

\- ¿Me prestarás a tu maestro de equitación? – Dijo Anna enarcando una ceja.

\- No, mi dulce princesa. La propia princesa de Arendelle será quien le enseñe a montar y le juro que no se arrepentirá. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa satisfecha y un tanto altiva.

Esa noche durmieron juntas y al día siguiente empezaron las clases de la princesa de Corona.

* * *

\- Su alteza, si sigue viendo a través de la ventana de esa manera, alguien pensará que tiene problemas mentales. – Una voz burlona y grave la sacó de sus pensamientos; Elsa esbozó una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Su alteza? O rompiste algo caro o metiste la pata o algo quieres. – Elsa se volteó para encontrarse con un pelirrojo que le devolvía una sonrisa desafiante, llevaba el cabello corto, usaba una playera de algodón blanca, unos pantalones negros y unas botas de cuero; su sonrisa era cautivadora, según varias mozas en el castillo y en el pueblo; y tenía un cuerpo fuerte y atlético, nada que ver con el joven de hace tan solo unos meses, y ahora era un palmo más alto que la princesa, sus ojos verdes brillaban, dejando a la vista una mirada astuta.

Hans soltó una carcajada sincera. – Vaya… Uno que quiere seguir las normas y resulta que "el príncipe de Arendelle" se pone de quisquillosa. – Dijo con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

\- Aunque seas dos años mayor que yo, aún puedo darte una buena paliza, así que cierra el pico, Hans. – Dijo Elsa con un temple serio y amenazador, aunque sus ojos sonreían sin que ella se diera cuenta, el pellirrojo por otro lado, lo había notado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Lo siento mucho, príncipe de Arendelle. – Dijo haciendo una reverencia más exagerada de lo normal.

\- ¿Puedes repetirme de dónde diantres escuchaste ese apodo? ¿O cómo fue que se te ocurrió? – Dijo Elsa llevándose una mano al puente de la nariz.

Hans se encogió de hombros. – Lo escuché cuando fui a hacer un encargo al pueblo para Kai. Resulta que así te conocen entre tus súbditos; y por lo que oí, muchas mozas sueñan con tenerte en su lecho. – Hans sonrió ampliamente cuando notó el sonrojó de Elsa. – Aunque yo no sé qué te ven de especial. Y además también suena el rumor de que la "pecosa molesta"…

\- Hans… - Advirtió Elsa. Desde el año pasado que Hans y Anna se conocieron se habían declarado la muerte. Se odiaban y se habían hecho travesuras mutuas, Elsa tuvo que intervenir muchas veces para impedir que Anna le sacara los ojos a Hans. De igual manera no iba a soportar que se expresaran de mal modo de Anna, ni a Hans, su mejor amigo, ni a nadie más.

\- ¡Lo lamento! – Dijo haciendo una mueca y alzando las manos en forma de rendición. – El rumor va prácticamente de que la princesa de Corona será la nueva reina, gobernando al lado de su valeroso y apuesto príncipe de Arendelle. ¡Eres todo un éxito! Y por alguna razón que yo no logro entender, piensan que ella es la mejor candidata, al parecer se ven muy bien juntas… - Otra mueca y un nuevo sonrojo por parte de Elsa. Hans sonrió ampliamente, Elsa era su mejor amiga y sabía de sobra lo mucho que le gustaba Anna y lo nerviosa que se ponía al pensar en un matrimonio con ella; por eso la molestaba tanto. – Por cierto, enamorada, antes de que se me olvide, Sir William me mandó a buscarte, es hora de nuestras clases de esgrima, y sabes que si llegamos tarde el calentamineto de castigo es todo un martirio.

Elsa sonrió ante el comentario. – ¿Listo para que te pateé el trasero? – Y antes de que Hans pudiera contestarle Elsa salió corriendo.

Hans sonrió ante la indirecta de una competencia y corrió tras su amiga. – Sabes, siempre me he preguntado, ¿de qué sirvió que me salvaras el trasero si te la pasas magullándolo todos los días? – Elsa sonrió ante el comentario y Hans se concentraba en esquivar sirvientes, Elsa tenía más soltura y gracia, pero él debía de hacer más esfuerzos para no llevarse a alguien entre las piernas.

\- Bueno, aún no sé por qué te salvé el trasero, pero me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho. Eres mi mejor amigo. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa volteando a ver de reojo a Hans. Hans se aturdió ante la muestra de afecto tan directa de la princesa y se tambaleo un poco.

\- Elsa… Yo… - Apenas iba a contestar cuando un mozo se atravesó en su camino y cayeron los dos estrepitosamente. Una sonora carcajada de Elsa retumbó en los oídos de Hans, quien se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y corriendo tras Elsa le gritó. – ¡Eres una tramposa, Elsa Arendelle!

\- ¡Yo no hice nada, tú no te fijas en el camino! – Y aún riendo siguió corriendo hacia el patio.

* * *

**Bueno pues... Espero hayan disfrutado éste capítulo, es solo la primera parte pero vendrán más sorpresas en el siguiente.**

**YouKnowNothing (Jon Snow) : Jejejejejejejejejejeje ¡Tú muy bien! Me encanta GoT y bueno no es justamente igual pero fundiré varios conceptos que me encantan de la literatura en mi fanfic, entonces será un revoltijo. Espero no arruinarlo y gracias por volverte mi primera fan VIP! 3**

**Soumar: ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de generar obediencia absoluta? El miedo hace a las personas dóciles, y eso es lo que necesita la bru... Digo Mónica. Sí, a mí también me sorprendió, aprovechemos la inspiración que luego se pone de diva y no viene a visitarme.**

**Madh-M: Sip, el príncipe perfecto... O no... Espera... xDD**

**Gorgino: Sip, y Elsa está pasando por un proceso similar pero no la van a tener tan sencillo...**

**SakuraAyanami: Jejejejejejejejeje Nunca vi esa caricatura, para ser honestas. No es que Mónica lo haya tomado mal, ella es... Y pues el pensamiento de la mamá de Anna es sencillo, no es necesario que aprenda a manejar el reino porque ya hay alguien que lo hará.**

**maximus17: La mamá de Elsa es crucial para la historia... Buajajajajajaja... **

**RitSunny: ¿En serio será feliz cuando se entere? ;) Sinceramente yo también lo sería! 3**

**Pam: Espero que te haya gustado este cap, igual que los anteriores.**

**Lector: ¡Tú aún mejor por seguir leyendo! ¡Muchas gracias por vuestra preferencia! :)**

**Val Summers: Ya solo un capítulo más para que lleguen a la adolescencia! 3**

**Anonimo: Espero poder mantenerte enganchado a la historia.**

**christ: Jejejejejejejeje No te preocupes yo divago igual o peor que Anna, entonces realmente no hay problema, sigo el hilo de la conversación. xDD 1) Me da gusto saber que soy buena haciendo sinopsis. 2) en el capítulo anterior recabaron dos años: el verano en Arendelle (Elsa 7 y Anna 4); el verano en Corona (Elsa 8 y Anna 5); en éste año Elsa está recordando el verano pasado en el que tenían 11 y 8; el próximo serán varios años pero hasta ahorita vamos en Elsa 12 y Anna está a punto de cumplir los 9. Y 3) yo también canto todo el soundtrack pero en inglés! xDD Pero yo sí a desgarrarme la garganta.**

**Bueno a todos los que dejan reviews muchísimas gracias, sigan dejando sus comentarios, dudas sugerencias, peticiones, etc. Ayúdenme a mejorar.**

**Por cierto... ¿Alguien conoce el término literario "el arma de A. Chéjov"? Vayan viendo los pequeños detalles... Muajajajajajaja...**

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**


	4. NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (II)

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Quiero agradecerles por agregar a favoritos, seguir la historia y por todos sus reviews.**

**Sin más qué decir, disfruten la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Disney.**

* * *

**NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (II)**

Cuando Elsa llegaba al reino de Corona junto con su guardia y sus hayas, el pueblo ya no se sorprendía, se habían acostumbrado a la llegada de la heredera de Arendelle desde hacía mucho tiempo; todos en el reino se sentían felices al saber que su princesa sería la reina de Elsa, lo que solo habían escuchado en rumores, por supuesto, pero eso no les impedía creerlo fielmente, sería una suerte para el reino entero, ya que desde la muerte del rey Esteffano la economía había decaído considerablemente, aunque no llegaban a la pobreza y el reino seguía con un comercio activo; pero entablar una relación con un reino tan próspero y rico como Arendelle sería como agua fresca para todos en Corona.

Elsa iba a la cabeza de su guardia con Hans y ser William a sus costados; como siempre los estandartes de Arendelle ondeaban al viento, el camino hacia el castillo se pintó con los colores azul y gris, y mientras se enfilaban hacia el palacio una pequeña pelirroja se encargaba de los últimos detalles para recibir a Elsa.

Anna estaba sumamente emocionada de volver a ver a Elsa; las últimas semanas del verano anterior se había divertido como hace muchísimo no lo hacía, le encantaban las clases de equitación que la platinada se ofreció a darle y para su muy grata sorpresa los caballos le encantaban, desde la primera vez que se subió a la yegua que Elsa escogió para ella se enamoró de esos animales, ya no les tenía miedo y en lo último que pensaba era en si se iba a caer; no tardó mucho en seguirle el ritmo a Elsa.

\- Eres la mejor aprendiz que un maestro pudiera desear, Anna. – Le había dicho Elsa con asombro y orgullo.

Y aunque Anna se esforzó por aprender todo a la perfección, no tuvo la oportunidad de salir con Elsa a dar un paseo a caballo por el pueblo, como se lo había propuesto. Sin embargo, llegando a Corona habló con su madre para decirle que quería que le pusiera un maestro de equitación y así seguir con sus clases.

* * *

La habitación de su madre olía a lavanda y rosas, una mezcla que era capaz de empalagar cualquier nariz. Mónica estaba tomando un baño y sus criadas ayudaban a lavarle su larga cabellera castaña, se encontraba justo enfrente de Anna dándole la espalda.

\- Madre, quisiera hablar contigo. – Anna había pasado las últimas dos semanas pensando en cómo pedirle a su madre que por favor añadiera la equitación a sus clases diarias, y había pasado otra hora y media fuera de los aposentos de su madre armándose de valor y ensayando su monólogo.

\- Ya estás hablando conmigo, Anna. – Dijo su madre sin siquiera volverse a verla.

\- Bueno sí pero… Bueno… Quiero seguir hablando contigo. Más bien quiero pedirte algo, aunque no es tanto como pedirte algo material, así como vestidos o joyas o cosas por el estilo; sino más bien como un permiso, o bueno más bien como una petición. ¡Sí, eso! ¡Una petición! Y es que tengo suficientes vestidos y las joyas no me gustan mucho, aunque son bonitas y brillan, y se ven muy bien en ocasiones especiales, pero yo siempre he creído que no son nada cómodas. Y es que en una ocasión…

\- ¡Anna, basta! Me está doliendo la cabeza y sabes que nunca entiendo nada cuando hablas así de rápido. Sabes de sobra que me molesta mucho cuando divagas tanto. – El tono de Mónica sonaba molesto. Realmente le molestaba que Anna divagara, era una característica que había heredado de Esteffano. Siempre pensó que era producto de una mente débil que no lograba secuenciar de manera correcta los pensamientos. Había hecho de todo por tratar que Anna dejara de hacerlo, pero por su desgracia no fue algo que pudiera erradicar de su hija, y con el paso del tiempo solo iba empeorando. Debía de imponerle más horas de lecciones de dicción y proyección, eso debía de funcionar tarde o temprano.

\- Perdona, madre. – Anna se mordió el labio inferior y pasó un mechón de cabello atrás de su oreja, debía de seguir el discurso que había armado; sino solo haría enojar a su madre y eso le quitaría la oportunidad de conseguir lo que quería. Respiró hondamente y con toda la serenidad que pudo empezó de nuevo. – Lo que quiero es pedir su aprobación y apoyo para empezar con clases de equitación; ponerme un maestro y conseguir un…

\- No, la equitación no es para princesas, para eso hay carruajes, es lo único que necesitas para transportarte, eso y sirvientes. – Mónica interrumpió a Anna y evitó que siguiera con sus disparates; había visto el tipo de lectura que Elsa leía, la mayoría eran historias de caballeros, y príncipes, que rescataban a la princesa que vivía atrapada en la torre más alta de un castillo olvidado por Dios; y por la postura y crianza de la princesa de Arendelle, se asumía que ella jugaba el papel de caballero, mientras que la actitud protectora de Elsa hacia Anna denotaba que creía que ella era la princesa encerrada en una torre. La misión de Mónica era mantener esa ilusión, lo que necesitaba es que Elsa "rescatara" a Anna casándose con ella; su hija debía de permanecer como la princesa débil e indefensa, perfecta para los gustos de Elsa.

Anna no podía creer que su discurso fallara, bueno no había llegado a los argumentos pero por lo menos esperaba que su madre la dejara llegar al final. - Madre, pero es que yo…

\- Nada, Anna, he dado mi última palabra.

\- Pero madre, los caballos me encantan, me divierto mucho, me hacen feliz. Si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad; juro poner más empeño en mis labores, las demás lecciones que has puesto para mí no las dejaré. Haré lo que quieras. Y es que quiero darle una sorpresa a Elsa, ella me estaba enseñando y prometió que cuando perfeccionara mi técnica iríamos de paseo por el pueblo, yo no quiero decepcionarla. Es más prometo hacerme cargo de mi caballo, yo le daré de comer y…

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – De nuevo la voz de Mónica interrumpió los desvaríos de Anna.

\- Que me haré cargo de mi caballo, yo lo cuidaré y…

\- No, eso no. – Mónica se volvió para ver a Anna. – La princesa de Arendelle, ¿te dio clases de equitación, o las tomaron con el mismo maestro?

Anna estaba aturdida, no veía la relevancia de que Elsa le hubiese enseñado o su maestro, pero sintió un poco de miedo al pensar que su madre pudiera enfadarse y reclamarle a Elsa. – Fue Elsa la que me estaba enseñando, ella era mi maestro en Arendelle. – Mónica se quedó mirando fijamente a Anna con el ceño fruncido. – No te enojes, madre, yo se lo pedí y ella me dijo que sí, fue solo un impulso mío y yo…

\- Mañana mismo hablaré con sir Thomas Bjorgman para que te busque un caballo y busque un maestro adecuado para ti. – Dijo volteándose de nuevo dándole la espalda a Anna.

Anna no daba crédito de lo que había oído, no supo en qué momento había cambiado de parecer su madre pero lo agradecía infinitamente.

"¡Seguro la convencí por lo de cuidar yo misma a mi caballo!"

\- ¡Muchas gracias, madre! ¡Te juro que no te arrepentirás! – Y dando un pequeño salto de alegría salió de los aposentos de su madre.

* * *

Y de nuevo ahí estaban, Anna y su madre estaban a la entrada del palacio para recibir a Elsa; todo parecía repetitivo, casi como una rutina, aunque solo fuera cada dos años para Anna parecía que fuera diario, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y cómo recibir a Elsa, su madre siempre se encargaba con esmero de que todo estuviera perfecta para la llegada de la princesa Arendelle.

\- Es un gusto volver a verla, su alteza. – Mónica y Anna hicieron una reverencia mientras Elsa desmontaba del caballo. – Me alegro de que haya llegado hasta aquí con bien, últimamente ha habido varios bandidos en el camino real y me preocupaba que tuviera problemas en el camino.

\- Mi señora, es un gusto verla. – Elsa hizo una reverencia a Mónica, seguía viéndose como un príncipe, o eso se le antojaba a Anna. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vio, ahora era casi de la estatura de su madre, le hacían falta unos escasos centímetros para alcanzarla. – No se preocupe, tuvimos unos altercados, pero nada grave. De hecho, el viaje transcurrió de lo más normal, pero me sorprende que haya bandidos. – Frunció el ceño al pensar en los hombres que intentaron asustarlos, ellos fueron los que terminaron sorprendidos, no fue nada grato. – El camino a Corona nunca había sido un lugar peligroso.

\- Realmente lo lamento, su alteza. Pondré un ejército a la búsqueda de esos bandidos.

\- No es necesario, mi señora. No creo que vuelvan a atreverse a ponerse con un hombre de Arendelle, y es mejor tener a los soldados en el castillo y el pueblo… Pero dejemos esa plática para después. – Elsa hablaba igual que su padre, Mónica cada vez se convencía más de que Elsa era la viva imagen de Alexander, aunque también cada año se acentuaban más los rasgos que Idun le había heredado.

\- Como usted deseé, su alteza.

Elsa asintió y miró por fin a Anna, aunque no es como si no la hubiese visto, fue en lo primero que se posaron sus ojos; Anna la había recibido con una sonrisa cálida; hace mucho que no veía sonreír así a la pelirroja. – Mi dulce princesa, es un placer volver a verla. – Hizo una reverencia hacia Anna y está le contestó con una sonrisa de emoción y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas; deseaba con ansias ir a pasear a caballo con ella, eso es lo que más estaba esperando desde que sabía que el día de llegada de Elsa se acercaba. Mientras tanto Hans atrás de Elsa intentaba ahogar un comentario sarcástico mordiéndose la lengua, le encantaba burlarse de Elsa y su gusto por Anna pero ese no era el lugar.

\- Me da gusto que estés aquí… ¿No te hicieron daño los bandidos? – La voz de Anna sonaba un tanto quebrada.

Elsa enarcó ambas cejas, lo había olvidado por completo, hace un momento hablaban de ello y después de haber visto a la pelirroja se le olvidó, lo único en lo que pensaba era en que se estaba poniendo muy linda y que no debía de portarse como una completa torpe con ella. Y con todo, ahora estaba ahí confusa por las palabras de Anna. – Ahhh… ¡No! ¡No, qué va! A ellos les fue peor.

\- No se preocupe, princesa Anna. La princesa de Arendelle no sufrirá daño alguno mientras tenga una guardia tan asombrosa como la que lleva. – Hans habló detrás de Elsa, una sonrisa altiva se dibujó en sus labios. Al escucharlo hablar, Anna sintió un hueco en el estómago, no soportaba a ese creído.

\- Y veo que haz traído a tu mascota. – Hans tensó la mandíbula y los puños.

\- ¡Anna! – Su madre la reprendió sorprendida por la actitud de su hija, y Anna se encogió por la reprenda. Elsa simplemente soltó una risa que escondió tras su mano.

\- Mi señora, podría por favor preparar una habitación más para el joven Hans Pyke, es mi… escudero. – Hans y Anna voltearon a ver incrédulos a Elsa.

\- Por supuesto, su alteza. Les diré a mis sirvientes que también lleven agua caliente para que tome un baño. – Mónica hizo un gesto con la mano y dos mujeres detrás de ella corrieron hacia el interior del castillo y desaparecieron.

\- Muchas gracias, mi señora. – Elsa hizo una reverencia con un movimiento de su cabeza.

\- Elsa, vamos a dar un pasea por el pueblo. – Anna tomó de la mano a Elsa y la apretó emocionada.

\- Anna, yo creo que la princesa de Arendelle desea ir a descansar después de estar tantos días subida en un caballo. – La sonrisa de Anna decayó un poco, sabía que su mamá tenía razón, Elsa notó el cambio en la cara de la princesa y le apretó de nuevo la mano para que regresara su atención a ella.

\- ¿Te parece bien si mejor mañana nos vamos de paseo? No es que esté cansada pero ya está anocheciendo, y si nos vamos en la mañana será más fácil salir sin tanta guardia, ¿qué dices? – Elsa le guiñó un ojo a Anna, lo que hizo que se sonrojara al instante.

\- Me parece bien… - Y con nerviosismo pasó un mechón de cabello rojo atrás de su oreja.

* * *

Después de Elsa estuvo bañada y con un vestido acorde al banquete que sabía se avecinaba para festejar su llegada, se encontró con que Hans esperaba fuera de su habitación, se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y una pierna doblada sobre el muro; mantenía el ceño fruncido. - ¿Escudero? ¿En serio?... ¡Escudero! ¿¡Por qué no mejor decir que soy tu sirviente!?

\- Hans… Al decir que eres mi escudero te darán el trato que deben, recuerda que no estamos en Arendelle y aquí no hay una buena manera de ponerte como mi mejor amigo. Además, no entiendo cuál es el problema, es uno de los mejores puestos. Eres mi mano derecha al fin y al cabo, ¿no es así? – Elsa sabía que a Hans no le gustaba que ella lo tratara como a un sirviente, y ella nunca lo hacía, para Elsa, Hans era su mejor amigo y confidente.

Con la explicación de Elsa, Hans se calmó. Era cierto, al fin y al cabo, no era más que un mozo que había tenido la suerte de hacerse amigo de la princesa de Arendelle. Y ser el escudero de Elsa no sonaba tan mal. – Está bien, rubia, tú ganas. – Dijo levantando las manos al cielo en forma de rendición y suspirando pesadamente.

El banquete de bienvenida fue, como siempre, demasiado ostentoso en opinión de Elsa; pero con todo transcurrió de lo más tranquilo, de vez en cuando Anna y Hans compartían miradas de desprecio, que no pasaban desapercibidas por Elsa pero al mismo tiempo eran suficientemente discretas para que Mónica no se enterara.

* * *

Al día siguiente a penas salió el sol Anna salió de su cama y se puso las ropas adecuadas para salir a cabalgar. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba frente la puerta de Elsa, tocó y espero por una respuesta.

Nada.

Tocó de nuevo y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Impaciente por al fin ir de pasea con Elsa, abrió la puerta y entró para ver si estaba bien. Cuando se acercó a la cama encontró a una Elsa profundamente dormida, no entendía como Elsa se mantenía perfecta mientras dormía, ella normalmente era una maraña de cabellos y siempre amanecía de posición diferente a la que con que se había quedado dormida, por otro lado Elsa a penas si se movía en la noche. Se acercó un poco a Elsa, la cual le daba la espalda.

\- ¿Elsa? – Preguntó casi en un susurro. Elsa hizo un ruido con la nariz. - ¿Elsaaaa? – Anna tomó a Elsa por el hombro y empezó a moverla para que reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Anna? – Elsa habló entre sueños, no quería levantarse, hace días que no tenía una cama blanda en la cual dormir, además su sueña era muy lindo.

\- Levántate, vamos a jugar… - Anna saltó a la cama de Elsa y esta se movió por el rebote de la cama.

\- Anna, aún es muy temprano, regresa a dormir, más tarde nos vamos. – Elsa con todo y que la estaban despertando tenía una sonrisa en los labios, había olvidado lo inquieta que era Anna; era como volver a los seis años y ver a una Anna que sigue igual de hiperactiva e impaciente.

Anna hizo un puchero y se dejó caer sobre Elsa; y llevándose una mano a la frente con la voz más dramática que pudo hacer, dijo; – ¡No puedo dormir, el cielo ya despertó y yo también! – Una risa fue su respuesta. – ¡No te burles! Tú me lo prometiste, Elsa. – Otro puchero.

\- Ya, ya, ya… - Elsa se incorporó en la cama y volteó a ver a la pelirroja que seguía con el puchero. Otra pequeña risa que escondió tras su mano derecha. – Anda, Anna. Deja que me cambie y en unos minutos salgo, podrías decirle a algún mozo, si es que ya hay uno despierto, que le hable a Hans para que se prepare, ¿por favor?

Anna puso mala cara de inmediato. – ¿Vamos a ir con "Don Tomate"?

\- Sí, él hará de nuestra guardia, así Sir William estará tranquilo de dejarnos solas y podremos platicar mejor. Aunque, sigo sin entender el motivo del apodo, si es porque es pelirrojo, tú también lo eres…

\- Mi cabello es de un tono rubio fresa, no es pelirrojo como el de "él". – Contestó Anna enojada. – Además es justo, él me llamó "Trencitas"

Elsa meneó la cabeza y sonrió. – Ustedes dos tendrán que llevarse bien en algún punto…

\- ¡No creo que eso pase! – Anna la interrumpió de golpe cruzando los brazos.

Elsa suspiró derrotada, era muy temprano para pelear con cualquiera, y con Anna era mejor no pelear en ningún momento del día. – Está bien… - Elsa se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz. – Como quiera, haz que le llamen para que esté listo, yo me vestiré por lo mientras y saldré en un momento.

Anna asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de Elsa aún molesta porque tendría que soportar a Hans pero se convenció de que nada podría hacer que ese día fuera malo, tenía el presentimiento de que ese día sería importante y se la pasaría muy bien, y cómo no, si Elsa había llegado y ese día se la pasaría todo el día con ella.

Cuando Elsa salió al patio se encontró con que Anna ya estaba montada sobre una yegua, al fondo había un mozo que llevaba consigo otros dos caballos, supuso que uno para ella y el otro para Hans. Anna tenía el rostro iluminado, nunca la había visto tan emocionado y tan feliz.

\- Te ves muy bien sobre un caballo, mi dulce princesa. – Anna se sonrojó hasta casi quedar del tono de su cabello "rubio fresa".

\- Gra… Gracias. – Anna se volteó para evitar la mirada azul hielo de Elsa, siempre la ponía nerviosa.

Elsa sonrió complacida. – Anna, ¿no vamos a desayunar? No vamos a durar mucho así.

Anna volteo a verla y sonrió abiertamente. – Pedí que nos prepararan una cesta con comida para hacer un día de campo. Todo está en el caballo de "Don Tomate".

\- ¿A quién llamas "Don Tomate", princesa "trencitas"? – Hans salió del catillo de se dirigió a tomar los dos caballos para acercarle uno a Elsa.

\- Creo que no eres tan brillante como dices. ¿A quién podría decirle así? – Dijo Anna poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia que Elsa hubiese visto hasta el momento.

\- Mira niñata…

Elsa suspiró y se llevó una mano al puente de su nariz. – Quiero que me escuchen con atención… - Los dos pelirrojos dejaron de verse para observar a la platinada. – Es muy temprano y hoy no tengo intención de hacer de referí. ¿Podrían, solo por hoy, intentar llevarse bien? Por lo menos ignorarse, será mucho más sencillo para mí. – Dos ojos azul hielo se posaron sobre los pelirrojos que después de verse entre sí, con mala gana, asintieron. – ¡Bien! – Elsa aplaudió y con una enorme sonrisa se subió al caballo negro que Hans le había pasado. – Entonces, ¡en marcha!

Anna fue la que guió todo el trayecto, pasearon por todo el pueblo. Los citadinos hacían reverencias ante Anna y Elsa, les regalaron unas hogazas de pan, unas flores y un pedazo de cuero con vino.

Anna nunca había ido al pueblo, siempre había estado tras las murallas del palacio y el poder salir y conocer a todas esas personas era algo increíble. Su madre nunca habría aceptado algo así, pero estando con Elsa parecía que todo era posible, su madre no la estaba monitoreando y hasta podía suspender algunas clases para que pasaran más tiempo juntas. Era algo muy considerado por parte de ella.

Andando un poco más se encontraron a un grupo de niños más pequeños o de la edad de la princesa de Corona, que jugaba en un riachuelo, los tres se pararon a petición de Anna, y fue a jugar con ellos; mientras dejaban que los caballos tomarán algo de agua y pastaran un poco, Elsa y Hans se habían quedado bajo un árbol y se pasaban el vino mientras miraban cómo jugaban los niños. Después de un rato entre Elsa y Hans pusieron el mantel y acomodaron la comida. Los suministros que Anna había guardado eran equivalentes a lo que necesitaría un batallón, Elsa entendió que la misma pelirroja había sido la que armó las canastas.

Elsa llamó a Anna para que fuera a comer y ella corrió con sus nuevos amigos. Entre todos estuvieron platicando y comiendo, parecían una gran familia. Anna se sentía feliz, incluso olvidó la presencia de Hans, no tenía muchas oportunidades de convivir con más niños de su edad; en el castillo siempre estaba rodeada de gente pero nunca alguien con quién jugar. Siempre había estado sola excepto los veranos, cuando Elsa estaba con ella. Después de comer con la brisa cálida que acariciaba sus rostros y con la sombra del árbol, poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos los nuevos amigos de Anna y la misma princesa de Corona.

Hans gruñó cuando vio que Anna se había quedado dormida en el regazo de Elsa. – ¡No es más que una niña! Quedarse dormida así como así en cualquier lugar…

\- Estaba cansada, se despertó muy temprano. – Elsa acariciaba el cabello de Anna y sonreía tiernamente. Hans sonrió ante la imagen, al ver así de feliz a la platinada de su amiga pensaba que Anna tal vez no fuera tan odiosa como él pensaba.

Elsa volteó hacia Hans y éste bajó la mirada y carraspeo. – ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco de esgrima, príncipe de Arendelle? – Dijo pasándole el cuero con alcohol.

Elsa dio un trago y sonrió. – No te cansas de que te parta el trasero, ¿verdad?

Hans se encogió de hombros. – Solo pienso que ya que la… princesa se la pasó jugando, es nuestro turno de divertirnos un poco, ¿no crees? Además, no planeo quedarme rodeado de niños dormidos. – Dijo haciendo una seña a los niños que se encontragban a su alrededor dormidos.

\- Tienes razón… Nos toca jugar. – Con una delicadeza innata en Elsa logró poner la cabeza de Anna sobre el saco de montar azul que había llevado y así no notara tanto su ausencia.

Cuando Anna despertó se encontró sola en la manta, los demás niños veían como Elsa y Hans se batían en duelo. Se desperezó y dirigió a sentarse al lado de un niño que gritaba apoyando a Hans, al darse cuenta de esto volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido y ella empezó a gritar más fuerte que él el nombre de Elsa, alentándola y apoyándola.

Anna había visto en innumerables veces cómo practicaba Elsa con la espada, cada día mejoraba más y ahora parecía que hubiese alcanzado un nivel mayor al que esperaba la pelirroja. La platinada se movía con fluidez, sus movimientos eran elegantes y más que pelear parecía que danzaba, la espada parecía una extremidad más de ella. Los ojos azul hielo brillaban de diversión, su trenza estaba un poco despeinada y el sudor le caía por la frente y el cuello. Elsa era la mejor visión que Anna pudiera tener de un príncipe.

Los movimientos de Hans, por otro lado, eran menos fluidos y un poco más toscos, aunque se veía que la fuerza de sus estocadas podrían ser mortíferas en un combate de verdad, Anna recordaba haber visto a Hans en las primeras clases de esgrima que tuvo; era pésimo, se la vivía en el suelo y Elsa casi ni lo tocaba, pero ahora ya podía darle pelea. Los ojos verdes de Hans siempre astutos vigilaban los movimientos de Elsa, intentaba golpearla pero Elsa se daba cuenta mucho antes y todo lo esquivaba con una elegancia espléndida. Al final, como Anna ya se imaginaba, fue Elsa la que venció ese duelo, con un movimiento hacia delante, Hans se tambaleo y Elsa aprovechó ese momento dubitativo para ponerle la espada en el cuello.

\- Muerto, pelirrojo. – Elsa sonreía con satisfacción y empezaba a regular su respiración.

Hans clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Elsa y frunció el ceño. - ¿15 de 17? – Después sonrió al ver que Elsa empezaba a reír.

La platinada volvió la vista a Anna y le sonrió. – No, estamos un poco lejos del castillo y pronto oscurecerá, además la "bella durmiente" ya despertó. Debemos empezar a guardar todo para irnos. – Hubo un alboroto por todos los niños que esperaban seguir viendo una batalla entre dos contendientes tan asombrosos.

Después de mucho jaleo los niños regresaron a sus casas y mientras que Hans y Elsa guardaban todo de nuevo en el caballo de Hans.

Cuando ya iban de regreso hacia el castillo oyeron el sonido de unos gritos y sonidos sordos. Hans detuvo su caballo, volteó a ver a Elsa y sonrió. - ¿Vamos a ver?

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, no venimos solos Hans; podríamos poner a Anna en peligro. – Dijo la platinada deteniendo su caballo.

\- ¿Y si es algún niño en apuros?

Anna se giró para ver a sus dos acompañantes, sujetó con fuerza sus riendas y habló sin vacilar. – Elsa si es así, deberíamos ir, por mí no te preocupes, puedo cabalgar a todo galope hasta el castillo y pedir ayuda si algo sale mal.

Elsa indecisa miró a Anna y después a Hans que ya emprendía el camino hacía donde oía los gritos. Elsa lo siguió y cuando Anna la alcanzó en su caballo se volteó para hablarle. – Júrame que cualquier cosa te irás sin mirar atrás. – Anna asintió con la mandíbula tensa.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue cuando llegaron, no había ningún niño en peligro. Solo era un chico rubio que practicaba con una espada de madera. Se movía con seguridad y parecía una rutina de diferentes estocadas y defensas. El niño rubio cuando notó la presencia de los tres otros jóvenes se puso en guardia y volteo para encararlos, pero cuando notó a Anna se puso en rodillas.

\- Princesa Anna. – Saludó con su voz aún chillona, todavía no tenía el tono grave de alguien mayor, por lo que Elsa supuso que tendría su edad o tal vez sería un poco menor. Anna miró a su alrededor y después al niño rubio, sin comprender.

\- Ehhh… Ahh… Hola… - Elsa volteó a ver a Anna con el ceño fruncido y luego al niño rubio que seguía arrodillado y con la cabeza gacha.

\- Levántate, chico. – Dijo Elsa, pero el rubio no le hizo caso.

\- ¡Hey, niño! ¿No escuchaste? La princesa de Arendelle, te ha dicho que te levantes. – Dijo Hans al notar que el niño había desobedecido a Elsa.

\- ¡Escuché! Pero yo sirvo a Corona, no a Arendelle. Si la princesa Anna no me dice nada yo no tengo por qué escuchar a "la princesa de Arendelle". – Esto último lo pronunció como si le supieran mal las palabras en la boca.

Elsa dejó de fruncir el ceño y sus ojos azul hielo se vieron más profundos que nunca. Era la primera vez que alguien le perdía el respeto.

Anna captó la mirada de Elsa y se metió antes de que algo más pasara. – Levántate, tú chico… Ehhhhh…

\- Kristoff Bjorgman, mi espada es para servirle princesa. – Después el rubio se puso en pie y clavó sus ojos avellana en la princesa, aunque de inmediato se sonrojó.

"La princesa Anna."

No podía creer su suerte, desde que el rey Esteffano había muerto su padre los había sacado del castillo para llevar a su madre y a él al pueblo, no sabía el motivo, pero lo recordaba con mucho recelo, cuando el rey vivía Kristoff se la pasaba jugando con Anna, ella era muy pequeña para acordarse, pero él lo recordaba a la perfección.

El sonrojo no pasó desapercibido para Elsa y cada vez veía con peores ojos al niño con el nombre de Kristoff. – Entonces, tu espada es para servir a Anna… - Kristoff se sorprendió por la manera tan altanera que había sonado la voz de Elsa y por la familiaridad con la que se refería a la princesa de Corona.

\- Mi espada siempre estará para servir a la princesa de Corona.

Elsa sonrió de medio lado. – ¿Y por lo menos sabes usarla? ¿O acaso siempre practicas con el aire? – Hans sonrió ante la actitud de su mejor amiga.

Kristoff apretó los puños y entre dientes dijo: - Le aseguro, mi señora, que sé usar la espada mejor que lo que lo haría su guarura. Después de todo, mi padre es el maestre de armas de Corona.

Elsa ensanchó su sonrisa. – No sé si puedas utilizar la espada mejor que mi escudero, pero te garantizo que no sabes usarla mejor que yo. – Anna no entendía cómo podía cambiar el humor de Elsa tan rápido, hace unos momentos estaba riendo y jugando con ella y ahora, jamás la había visto así, pero no le gustó ni un poco. Recordó por un momento a su prometido, arrogante y violento.

\- Lo siento, mi señora. Pero no quiero lastimarla, se me hace injusto pelear con una mujer. – Dijo Kristoff tomando su espada y volviendo de soslayo la vista hacia Anna pretendía marcharse.

Elsa desmontó y le impidió el paso, Hans saltó a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- Elsa, por favor, le no hagas nada. – Anna desmontó y se puso al lado de Elsa tomándola del brazo. Elsa volteó a verla con los ojos fríos y hondos, Anna jamás había visto así a Elsa y se encogió en su sitio. – Por favor… - Logró susurrar.

Elsa la observó un poco más y después volvió la vista al joven rubio.

\- Hágale caso, mi señora. Si no saldrá lastimada. – El tono altanero de Kristoff fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

\- Hans, dale al "caballero" rubio de aquí una de nuestras espadas para practicar, y pásame a mí la otra. – Dijo Elsa deshaciéndose del agarre de Anna.

\- Estoy bien con mi espada de madera, gracias. – Dijo Kristoff sosteniéndole la mirada a Elsa, al final está sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Como guste sir rubio. – Dijo haciendo un mohín. Cuando Hans llegó con su espada, Elsa la tomó sin dejar de ver a su oponente. – Mantén alejada a Anna, Hans.

Por algún motivo a Kristoff le molestaba que le hablara de una manera tan informal a la princesa. Era la princesa de Corona y debía de respetarla como tal. – Si la lastimo, mi señora, no deberá reprenderme.

En la cara de la platinada apareció una sonrisa burlona. – Por supuesto, sir. – Antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo Kristoff dio una estocada a Elsa, la cual burlo con una gracia sorprendente.

La batalla era más reñida de lo que Hans hubiese esperado. Anna estaba aferrada a su brazo, era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca y no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ambos estaban presenciando un duelo digno de admirar. Era cierto, el rubio era mejor que él con la espada, pero Elsa no se quedaba nada por detrás de él, no sabía quién era mejor; sin embargo podía notar que Elsa tenía mucha más soltura y gracia, y sus golpes en una pelea verdadera serían letales, pero las estucadas del rubio eran certeras y llevaban mucha más fuerza, además de que esquivó y se defendió de cada uno de los ataques de Elsa.

Elsa estaba realmente impresionada, el rubio sabía pelear, y por más que le pesara admitirlo, muy bien. Sin embargo, sus movimientos seguían siendo un tanto burdos, debía pulirlos, pero supuso que no tenía con quién afinarlos. Estaba estudiando perfectamente a su oponente y encontró un punto ciego, la parte izquierda la desprotegía mucho. Después de cerciorarse de que estaba en lo cierto hizo su último ataque, movió la espada hacia la derecha y se acercó casi hasta estar cuerpo con cuerpo, tomó a Kristoff por el cabello y jaló su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ponía su espada sobre el cuello de éste.

Anna sintió que el tiempo se detuvo cuando vio a Elsa tan fiera y con sus ojos azul hielo oscurecidos por la ira, Elsa había vencido, tenía la espada sobre la garganta de Kristoff y ninguno de los dos dejaba de verse, se estaban incitando. Anna sujetó con más fuerza a Hans y éste tomó su mano y la apretó; también estaba nervioso, ninguno había visto así a Elsa, jamás.

Elsa bajo la mano del cuello y la puso sobre el pecho de Kristoff para empujarlo, con lo que cayó de espaldas al piso, puso su espada ante la cara del rubio. – La próxima vez que pongas tu espada al servicio de la princesa Anna, asegúrate de que no te maten en el proceso.

\- Yo sabía que tú podías, Elsa. ¡Muéstrale al rubio insolente, quién manda! – Hans había soltado a Anna y celebraba a la platinada. Elsa se acercaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

\- Bien, ¿nos vamos? – Le dijo a Anna, sonriéndole.

Anna tenía en entrecejo fruncido y se veía muy molesta. - ¿Anna…?

La pelirroja aventó a la platinada que intentaba acercarse a ella. – Eres un patán. No tenías por qué buscar pelea. ¡Te lo pedí!

Elsa no entendía bien a lo que se refería la princesa de Corona. - ¿Perdón?

\- ¿Qué era lo que pretendías, Arendelle? ¿Humillarlo? ¿Maltratarlo para que sepa quién manda? – Anna estaba furica, no pensaba que Elsa pudiera hacer algo así. Y ella que pensaba que era el príncipe perfecto.

\- Mira, Anna, te lo diré de buena manera, no me hables así…

\- ¿O también me enseñarás la manera en que usas la espada? ¿O vas a golpearme? – Anna volvió a empujar a Elsa.

\- Anna, ¿qué demo… - Y antes de que terminara la oración Anna ya había dado media vuelta, montó su yegua y espoleo fuera de ahí. - ¡ANNA! ¡Mierda! – Elsa corrió hasta su caballo, montó y fue tras Anna lo más rápido que pudo.

Hans recogió la espada de Elsa y volteo a ver al rubio que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. - ¿De qué te ríes, rubiecito?

\- Si una niña como la princesa puede poner tan fácil en su lugar a "la Arendelle", tal vez tiene razón; sí, no sirvo para pelear…

Hans lo miró con desprecio, se acercó a Kristoff y lo barrió de pies a cabeza. – A ver, niño reno. En primer lugar: báñate, apestas. En segundo, si vuelves a dirigirte de esa manera a la princesa de Arendelle, yo mismo te cortaré la lengua, ¿entendiste? – Kristoff encaró a Hans y no bajo la vista en ningún momento. Hans le dio la espalda y montó su caballo. – Además, Trencitas es más fiera de lo que creerías. – Y dejando a un Kristoff confuso se alejó a todo galope.

Cuando Elsa llegó al castillo ya había anochecido, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado. Anna se había enojado de la nada, y luego la manera en la que le habló. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? El día había sido tan maravilloso, si tan solo no hubiesen visto a ese idiota rubio.

Elsa desmontó saltando del caballo aún en movimiento y corrió tras Anna que ya había desmontado y entrado al palacio. - ¡ANNA! ¡Maldita sea…! ¡Anna! – Anna sin volverse atrás seguía corriendo, ocultando a Elsa las lágrimas de coraje que corrían por sus mejillas. - ¡Por Tehlu, Anna!

Anna no paró de correr hasta que, ignorando todas las miradas curiosas que le dirigían los sirvientes, llegó a su cuarto. Justo cuando intentaba cerrar la puerta detrás de ella algo se interpuso, cuando volteo y se encontró frente a frente con Elsa, que tenía las mejillas completamente rojas, supuso que era por el haber corrido tanto. - ¡Vete!

\- No, me voy a ir hasta que hablemos. – La mirada de Elsa seguía siendo de un color hielo profundo pero Anna pudo visualizar también una chispa de preocupación en sus ojos.

\- Yo no quiero hablar. ¡Largo! – Anna volvió a empujar la puerta pero el pie de Elsa se lo impedía.

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Dime, ¿qué mierda fue lo que te puso así? – Elsa no iba a ceder y empezaba a empujar la puerta, tenía mucha más fuerza que Anna así que no le costó ningún trabajo abrir por completo la puerta.

Anna se quitó por fin y puso su mirada en Elsa, que hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que lloraba. – Te creía un príncipe.

\- Soy una princesa, no un príncipe. – Dijo Elsa con un tono de preocupación en la voz por las lágrimas que seguían rodando por las mejillas de Anna.

\- No, tienes razón, no eres un príncipe, eres un gañán. – Anna seguía enfurecida con Elsa. – Dime, ¿qué te hizo ese joven para que quisieras humillarlo?

\- ¿No notaste cómo me habló? – La voz de Elsa ahora sonaba fría y dura, no podía creer que ese mozo insolente fuera el culpable de que Anna se hubiese enojado con ella.

\- Perdona, se me olvidaba que no importa que tenga la misma educación que tú. Tienes razón, como ha tenido tantos maestros de etiqueta. – Anna se sentía exasperada.

\- No puedo creer que un mozo que acabas de conocer sea más importante que lo que tenemos desde hace años. – Dijo Elsa irguiéndose ante Anna. – O tal vez me acabo de dar cuenta de que en realidad no tenemos nada. – Soltó una sonrisa altiva. - ¡Qué imbécil fui! Disculpe, princesa de Corona. No la vuelvo a molestar.

Anna se encogió y le dolieron las palabras de Elsa. – ¡Más bien yo nunca me había dado cuenta de lo idiota que eres! – Elsa la miró un momento más, la miró igual que a Kristoff, con desprecio.

\- Muy bien, princesa. – Elsa hizo una reverencia hacia Anna. – Si eso es lo que piensa es mejor que la deje sola. – Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Anna empezaba a sollozar. – Hablaré con vuestra madre, le diré que te case con el mozo insolente, ya que lo proteges tanto, tal vez eso es lo que deseas. – Dijo mirando de soslayo a Anna y sonriendo de manera irónica.

Anna corrió a coger una jarra de agua que había en su mesa de noche y la aventó hacia Elsa, la cual ya había salido del cuarto por lo que se estrelló contra la puerta, y sin poder sostenerlo más se dejó caer y rompió en llanto. No podía creer que Elsa fuera tan idiota, sus palabras se habían clavado como cuchillos en su corazón, y no sabía por qué le dolía tanto.

"¿Por qué Elsa Arendelle, me afecta tanto?"

Elsa se dirigía a zancadas hacía su habitación, estaba iracunda, quería asesinar a alguien, más en específico a un niño rubio que le había arruinado todo.

\- Elsa, ¿qué pasó? Los sirvientes me dijeron que las vieron correr hasta el cuarto de Anna, que ibas gritando para que se detuviera. ¿Qué te dijo? – Hans corrió hasta donde estaba Elsa pero ésta no se paro, solo siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear a ver a su pelirrojo amigo. - ¿Elsa?

\- Nos vamos Hans, dile a todos que partimos al amanecer a más tardar, empaquen todo. ¡No volveremos a pisar Corona! ¡De eso me encargo yo!

Hans sabía cuando no vacilar ante una orden de su amiga así que sin preguntar nada más asintió. – Estará todo listo, Elsa. – Y sin decir palabra giró a la izquierda para dejar sola a su amiga y llevar la enmienda que le encomendó.

**FIN**

* * *

**Madh-M: Hans merece una oportunidad, ¿no? Aunque eso no le quita que es el peor villano de Disney. Jejejejejejejejejeje Te gustaría más a Anna como el príncipe, sinceramente una Elsa así, a mí me enamora! 3.3**

**Maximus: Qué bueno que te hay gustado! Espero y disfrutes éste capítulo!**

**Lector: Sigo insistiendo que TÚ MUY BIEN por seguir la historia y siempre dejarme review, eso ayuda a motivarme.**

**Pam: Espero sigas enganchada.**

**Sakura Anayami: Al morir Esteffano le pide a Alexander que se haga cargo de sus mujeres, Mónica y Anna, y del reino, lo vuelve algo así como su mano, por lo que Alexander se ha hecho cargo del reino de Esteffano, utilizando una mesa de consejo que él impuso, quería poner eso en el prólogo pero no sabía si iba a ser una historia aceptada o no, por lo que lo omití, aunque lo puse implícito. xDD El problema es que no queda otro familiar de Corona más que el hermano del rey Esteffano y fue desterrado. Y Mónica no le enseña nada a Anna porque para ella no vale la pena, al fin y al cabo se casará con alguien Elsa y el reino lo manejara ella, Anna solo tiene que verse bonita. Yyyyyy me cachaste, tengo resaca de GoT entonces es una buena idea en vez de llorar porque Martin no se digna a sacar un nuevo libro escribo algo parecido. Es una buena idea, pienso yo. ¿Tú qué opinas?**

**Anonimo: Espero y se siga viendo tan prometedor.**

**Elsaisabadass: Hola gran lectora, primero que nada gracias por seguirme la corriente en mis locuras e investigar en wiki; yo lo aprendí por uno de mis autores favoritos y me pareció la cosa más cierta del mundo. Sobre tus preguntas: 1) Hans será MUY importante, pero no diré más. 2) Alexander... Ahaaaaa... Esa historia se contará en su momento. No daré spoilers de nada pero puedo decirte que sí saldran los trolls. 3) Sobre OUAT la verdad, fue casualidad los nombres! xDD Aunque a mí también me gusta el ship Regina/Emma. 4) Y sobre el dragón, pienso poner uno pero a´´un estoy indecisa, resulta que debo de investigar un poco más sobre los dragones antes de ponerlo, pero estoy pensando en una mascota para Elsa. :D Espero te haya sorprendido con este capítulo. ;)**

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Bueno pues, muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, lo de FIN era broma... xDD Me gusta dejar todo en suspenso. Y solo les pido que dejen sus reviews, les juro que eso me motiva y tendré así los capítulos listos antes. Déjenme sus dudas y comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, me ayudan a crecer.**

**Hasta la próxima leída.**


	5. NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (III)

**¡FELIZ DÍA DEL NIÑO A TODOS! **

**Yo sé que a varios los dejé un poco sacados de onda por la pelea pero... Les traigo algo más dulce, creo yo.**

**Sin más por decir, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (III)**

Hans se encontraba fuera de los aposentos de Elsa, su actitud lo había sorprendido, jamás imaginó que el día terminara de semejante forma; aún no comprendía qué había puesto a su platinada amiga de tan mal humor y menos aún la precipitada decisión de irse tan apresuradamente de Corona.

Suspiró profundamente y sin avisar su llegada entró en la habitación de la princesa de Arendelle. - ¿Elsa? – Elsa llevaba una pila de ropa entre sus brazos; cuando volteó a verlo con sus ojos hielo inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que seguía muy enojada.

\- ¿Haz hecho el encargo que te pedí? – Preguntó Elsa caminando hasta su cama donde aventó su ropa dentro de un cofre que se encontraba arriba de la misma.

\- Así es… - Hans seguía observando a la rubia que iba maldiciendo por lo bajo de un lado a otro de la habitación, aunque no entendía muy bien lo que decía se notaba a leguas que no iba recitando poesía. – Le informé a Sir William que habías ordenado que se recogiera todo porque partíamos a Arendelle al amanecer; no estaba muy convencido pero igual empezó con los preparativos. – Elsa seguía llevando ropa y aventándola dentro del cofre y seguía hablando en otro idioma, de modo que no entendía lo que decía. - ¿Estás hablando en francés? – Preguntó levantando una ceja, por fin había descubierto por qué no estaba entendiendo nada.

Elsa alzó la vista para encontrarse a Hans. – Solo habló en francés cuando me sacan de mis casillas.

Hans sonrió de medio lado, sabía que Elsa tenía muchas manías, pero esa era una que no conocía. – No sabía que hablaras francés. – Dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Elsa alzó los hombros despreocupada. – Era la lengua materna de mi madre, mi padre me enseñó desde muy joven.

\- Pues, ¡vaya uso que le das a la lengua de tu madre!; estoy seguro de que ella no maldecía de esa manera. – Hans sonrió divertido y su sonrisa solo se ensanchó cuando las mejillas de Elsa se tornaron carmesí.

\- ¿Quién dijo que estaba maldiciendo? – Dijo Elsa desviando la vista de Hans y volviendo a encaminarse hacia su closet para sacar más ropa.

\- Bueno pues desde hace rato veo sapos y serpientes salir de tu boca, y esos animales no entienden de idiomas; con tu entonación y el aura roja que tienes es más que suficiente para que uno se dé cuenta de que no podría tratarse de otra cosa que no sean maldiciones. – Elsa volvió a murmurar en francés. – El hecho de que las digas en francés no le quita el hecho de que estás usando el mismo vocabulario que normalmente se usa en una taberna de mala muerte; no es propio de una princesa.

Elsa lo fulminó con la mirada pero Hans no retrocedió ni un milímetro, como su única respuesta levantó una ceja. – Muchas gracias por venir a informarme que ya todo mundo se está movilizando, ahora… ¿Podrías hacer el favor de retirarte de mi habitación?

Justo en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta de Elsa. – Su alteza, ¿puedo pasar? – La voz de Mónica retumbó en la cabeza de la princesa Arendelle.

"¡Lo que me faltaba!"

\- Adelante… - El tono de Elsa era frío y cortante.

Mónica apareció por el umbral de la puerta de Elsa, al notar al pelirrojo frunció el ceño y después volvió la vista a Elsa. – Disculpe la hora, su alteza, pero me han informado que al parecer tuvo un altercado con mi hija y ha decidido marcharse de Corona al amanecer…

\- Así es, mi señora. Pensaba ir en un momento más para agradecerle vuestra hospitalidad y avisarle de nuestra partida. – La voz de Elsa y su porte hicieron que Mónica recordara la última plática que había tenido con Alexander, hacia seis años.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo, su alteza? ¿Problemas en Arendelle? – La voz de Mónica como siempre sonaba empalagosa.

\- No es nada grave, mi señora. Y le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con mi reino. – Elsa deseaba que saliera lo más rápido de su habitación para poder continuar con su equipaje.

\- Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo con Anna? ¿Le hizo pasar un disgusto? – La voz de Mónica por fin denotó la preocupación que había sentido desde que le habían informado en su habitación que la princesa Anna había llegado llorando con la princesa Elsa persiguiéndola por el castillo mientras gritaba que paraba; y como justo después de eso los sirvientes de Arendelle se habían movilizado a organizar la caravana para retirarse a más tardar al amanecer. Mónica no podía permitir por ningún motivo que Elsa se fuera, porque con ella se irían sus ilusiones y oportunidades.

\- Le aseguro que no ha sido nada grave, mi señora; simplemente pienso que es mejor que me retire lo más rápido posible de aquí para evitar seguir causando molestias…

\- Ninguna molestia, su majestad, es un placer para nosotras recibirla aquí.

\- Muchas gracias pero es mejor que parta lo antes posible. ¿Podría, por favor, dejarme para poder seguir empacando? – Elsa no quería seguir hablando con Mónica, no quería hablar con nadie, solo seguía pensando en asesinar al rubio antes de partir a Arendelle.

\- Sí, claro, como usted desee, su majestad. – Dirigió a Elsa la mejor sonrisa que pudo y salió de ahí.

"De verdad que es hija de Alexander…"

Cuando salió fue hecha un torbellino a la habitación de su hija, Anna la iba a escuchar y haría cualquier cosa por detener a Elsa, así tuviera que ponerse de rodillas frente a ella.

* * *

Cuando Mónica salió de la alcoba de Elsa, Hans se acercó hasta una silla que estaba frente al tocador de la habitación de Elsa y se sentó en ella, de tal forma que podía encarar a la platinada, recargando sus brazos en el respaldo de la silla. – Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que me cuentes lo que te puso de ese humor de perros.

\- No hay nada qué contar… ¡Anna es una tonta! Eso es todo… - Dijo Elsa aventando con más fuerza el montón de ropa que llevaba entre brazos.

\- Ajá… Y yo me sigo chupando el dedo… Elsa, por Tehlu… ¡Eres mi mejor amiga, puedes confiar en mí! – Dijo Hans con en forma de reproche. – Además, ya sé que trencitas no es conocida por su excepcional brillantez.

Elsa miró por unos instantes más a Hans y después suspiró, realmente necesitaba el consuelo del pelirrojo; él podría entendería. – Discutí con Anna…

\- Bueno, eso ya lo sé… Lo que quiero saber es: ¿qué pudo haberte dicho esa chiquilla que te enfurecieras de tal manera?

\- ¡Lo único que hizo fue defender al mozo rubio ése! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Todo cuanto dijo fue que yo soy un patán y un gañán! ¡Todo por culpa de ese rubio idiota! – Elsa daba vueltas por su cuarto como león enjaulado; Han nunca la había visto así de molesta pero había algo en su tono de voz que lo hacía pensar en algo. - ¡Es como si le hubiese gustado! ¡Agghhhhh! ¡Seguro que se dio cuenta cómo la miraba! Y, ¿sabes? ¡No me importa ni un comino! ¡Que se queden juntos! ¡Y así el reino de Corona se irá al diablo, gobernado por un mozo de cuadras y una princesa que no tiene ni la más remota idea de cómo llevar un reino!

Mientras más escuchaba el monólogo de su amiga más dejaba caer su mandíbula. – Elsa… Dime, por favor, que éste no es un berrinche causado por celos estúpidos… Por favor… - No daba crédito a todo lo que decía su amiga.

Elsa por su parte no veía la razón por la que su mejor amigo formulaba esa pregunta. - ¡Obviamente, no son celos! ¿Quién me crees? ¿Tener celos por esa niñata? ¡Jamás!

El pelirrojo se llevo las manos a la cara, se empezaba a sentir mal; había ido a cumplir las órdenes de Elsa porque pensó que sería algo mortal, nunca imaginó que sería solo por un capricho de la princesa. - ¡Por los siete y Tehlu, Elsa! ¿No te das cuenta, de verdad? ¡Los celos son algo irracional y muy traicioneros! Además, Trencitas acaba de conocer al "Niño Reno", ¿cómo rayos crees que se iba a fijar en alguien así?

\- Pues… ¡no lo sé! ¡Pero estoy segura de lo que te estoy diciendo, Hans! – Dijo Elsa caminando más rápido y gritando más fuerte.

\- No, Elsa… No es así… Esa niña estaba muy angustiada por ti cuando estabas luchando contra el niño reno, en cada estocada que te lanzaba ella ahogaba un grito, se abrazaba más a mí para no tener que ver si llegabas a lastimarte… - Cuando Elsa escuchó eso se paró en seco y volteo a ver a su amigo con los ojos como platos, no terminaba de creer lo que acaba de decir su amigo.

Hans hablaba tranquilamente, trataba serenar a su mejor amiga, nunca había sido bueno en eso pero tenía que lograrlo, Elsa no podía ponerse así de mal por un mozo. – Además, no es necesario ser un experto para darse cuenta que Trencitas está babeando por ti, se iluminan sus ojos cada vez que te ve, y de ese brillo no hubo ni un poco cuando vio al niño reno. – La voz calmada y grave de Hans había logrado que Elsa se calmara, seguía meditando lo que estaba diciendo el pelirrojo.

\- En… ¿En serio crees eso? – Elsa estaba jugando con sus manos, se sentía estúpida, había sido muy dura con Anna y ahora no podía con la culpa.

\- Eres una Arendelle, ¿no es así? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, podría cambiar a un Arendelle por un niño reno? – Dijo Hans acercándose a su amiga y posando su mano sobre su hombro. – Ni siquiera Trencitas es tan tonta como para hacer algo así.

Elsa sonrío tímida hacia su amigo; era maravilloso siempre contar con su apoyo. – Gracias…

\- Ni lo menciones, rubia. – Dijo Hans retomando su pose de niño fanfarrón.

Una risita escapó de Elsa, la cual cubrió con su mano derecha. – Por cierto… ¿niño reno?

Hans sonrió ampliamente, estaba muy feliz de que hubiese regresado la Elsa que conocía y no la pantera que había tenido unos momentos antes. – ¡Porque apesta! ¿No te diste cuenta? Tú estuviste peleando con él cuerpo a cuerpo… - Ambos soltaron una carcajada sincera, era bueno que todo el estrés se hubiese esfumado de esa manera; pero una voz hizo que cortaran su risa.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto, Elsa? – Gerda había llegado a la habitación de Elsa junto con sus hermanas desde hacía un rato, no habían escuchado todo pero por lo menos lo más importante.

\- Gerda… - Los colores de la platinada se fueron de su rostro; Hans se apartó de un brinco de Elsa, planeaba la mejor manera de huir de esa situación, Gerda le daba más miedo que Kai… - Je je je… Es una historia muy graciosa…

\- Más te vale que nos estemos riendo al final… - Platinada y pelirrojo tragaron saliva, voltearon a verse y de nuevo voltearon hacia la mujer que tenían delante de ellos.

* * *

Después de que Elsa les contó a sus tres ayas cómo había estado la situación las tres la reprendieron al mismo tiempo, no podían creer que la pequeña y dulce niña a la que habían criado con tanto esmero y dedicación, se hubiese comportado de esa manera.

\- ¡No tenían ningún derecho de comportarte así con ese niño, Elsa! – Gerda no paraba de reprender a la pobre platinada que solo podía mantener la cabeza gacha.

\- Pero… - Intentó defenderse.

\- ¡Una princesa no participa en peleas callejeras! – Le gritó Greta, señalándola con un dedo.

\- No era…

\- ¡Y mucho menos hace sentir tan mal a su pretendiente al punto de hacerla llorar! – Le recriminó Helga.

\- Lo siento… - Elsa sentía que había hecho mal y se sentía como escarabajo; acordarse de la manera en que le había gritado Anna hacía que su pecho se comprimiera. No sabía qué debía hacer para arreglar las cosas. Hans por su lado permanecía callado y viendo a cualquier otro punto de la habitación menos en donde estaba Elsa con sus ayas, esperaba que el regaño terminara pronto y le mandaba a su platinada amiga porras desde su mente, el castigo seguro sería monumental, eso si no le avisaban al rey, porque entonces no sabía lo que podría pasarle a su amiga.

\- No es a nosotras con quien debes disculparte, Elsa… - Dijo Gerda. Las tres hermanas suspiraron pesadamente, no les gustaba regañar a la pequeña pero sabían que si no lo hacían y ella crecía con la mentalidad de que podía hacer lo que quisiera y pisar a cuanto estuviera frente a sí, podrían generar un tirano. Una mala combinación para un monarca de un reino tan próspero y poderoso como Arendelle. – Lo que necesitas es pedirle disculpas a Anna y a ese muchacho.

\- ¡Eso sí que no! – Dijo Elsa alzando la voz. – Ambos…

\- Ninguno de ellos se merecía ese trato. – Dijo Helga.

\- Bueno, quizá Anna… ¡Pero con el otro no! ¡Me rehúso!

\- Un Rey debe aprender humildad para ser un buen gobernante. – Dijo Greta. – Además, estamos en Corona, no en Arendelle, es normal que obedezcan a Anna y no a ti. No todo ser humano que encuentres a tu paso va a obedecerte, no eres ama y señora del mundo.

\- Además el que le tengan tanto respeto y amor a su princesa es muy buena señal; quiere decir que si decides casarte con la princesa de Corona, el reino entero obedecerá, si no es a ti será a tu esposa, pero igual será una alianza fuerte. – Concluyó por último Gerda.

Elsa no estaba convencida con los argumentos de sus ayas, aunque se le veía mala al menos ya no tenía el mismo humor que tenía hace una hora.

Las ayas guardaron silencio por un momento en lo que esperaban a que la princesa asimilara sus palabras, las tres sonrieron cuando por fin Elsa suspiró derrotada. – Está bien… Hablaré con Anna… Y con… el mozo…

\- Bien, eso habla mucho de tu madurez, mi pequeña Elsa. – Greta se sentía orgullosa porque Elsa entendiera su error, o por lo menos de que siguiera los consejos que ellas le daban, lo único que querían es que fuera una buena mujer y una memorable gobernante.

\- Y por último, ustedes dos… - Gerda señaló a Hans y a Elsa con un dedo. – Deberán ir a informar a Sir William que siempre no nos iremos a Arendelle. – Hans y Elsa se pusieron pálidos, habían olvidado por completo a Sir William, si con las ayas le había ido mal, su maestro de armas iba a matarlos en el entrenamiento… Elsa por su impulso y Hans por no cerciorarse primero de que esas serían las últimas órdenes.

* * *

Cuando Mónica llegó a la habitación de Anna, entró sin siquiera anunciarse, se dio cuenta de que había vidrios en la entrada, aunque no le dio mucha importancia. Anna se encontraba echa un ovillo sobre su cama y por el movimiento de sus hombros Mónica se dio cuenta de que sollozaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber, qué rayos pasó entre la princesa Arendelle y tú? – La voz de Mónica hizo que Anna diera un respingo, se escuchaba muy enojada.

Anna se incorporó en la cama y volteó hacia su madre. – Discutimos…

\- ¿Y por qué fue que discutieron? – Mónica se acercó a la cama de Anna, estaba a punto de perder los estribos.

\- Fue por… Fue una tontería… - Anna no dejaba de llorar. – Dijo que se iría a Arendelle, ella estaba muy enojada y es que yo solo… Yo tenía miedo y luego ella se veía tan arrogante, y su manera de comportarse… Nunca antes había hecho algo así y me dio miedo…

\- ¿Eres estúpida? ¡Qué pregunta, por supuesto que lo eres! – Mónica estaba a punto de perder los estribos. - ¡Quiero que vayas en este mismo momento y le pidas disculpas a Elsa!

\- Pero yo…

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ahora mismo! – Mónica se acercó de manera violenta a Anna. - ¿Entendiste? ¿O tengo que arrastrarte hasta sus aposentos? – Anna se encogió en su sitio y solo atinó a asentir. – Perfecto.. Entonces, ¡ve ya! – Mónica dio media vuelta y antes de salir del cuarto de Anna se giró hacía ella para volver a verla. – ¡Y antes de que te vayas recoge éste desastre!

\- Sí, madre… - Y Anna se paró de su cama con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas.

* * *

Después de haber hablado con Sir William y haber recibido un regalo más y una buena amenaza de un castigo enorme, Elsa y Hans caminaban lentamente de nuevo hacia la torre de Elsa.

\- No puedo creerlo… - Hans se veía agobiado, no entendía por qué debía de ser castigado él también.

\- Será algo duro… - Elsa veía hacia el piso. – Y aún me falta hablar con el niño reno…

Hans soltó un bufido. - ¿En serio lo harás?

\- No tengo de otra… - Una idea surcó la mente de Elsa. – Acompáñame a los aposentos de Sir Bjorgman. – Hans y Elsa giraron sobre sus talones y se dirigieron a la pequeña morada que le pertenecía al maestro de armas de Corona. Cuando llegaron Elsa tocó a la puerta.

De la pequeña morada salió un hombre en una bata de seda, era un hombre corpulento de cabello rubio y ojos color miel, en la barba tenía varias canas que lo hacían ver mayor. Al ver a la princesa su cara fue de total desconcierto y después hizo una reverencia hacia la princesa. – Su majestad, es un honor tenerla en mi hogar. Pase, por favor, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por usted?

\- Muchas gracias, Sir Bjorgman. En realidad será algo muy rápido. – La voz de Elsa era calmada, pero le estaba costando mucho hacer aquello. – Es sobre su hijo, Kristoff Bjorgman.

Con la mención del nombre de su hijo, el maestre se puso muy nervioso, no sabía en qué problema se había metido su vástago. – Kris… ¿Kristoff? ¿A hecho algo? Le juro que si es así recibirá su castigo…

Elsa hizo un mohín con su mano para tranquilizar al pobre maestro de armas. – Al contrario, sir. Lo hemos conocido hoy… Es un increíble espadachín… - Estas últimas palabras le supieron a vinagre en la boca. – De hecho quería preguntarle el motivo de por qué no lo he visto practicar en el castillo como se debe, siendo el hijo del maestro de armas de Corona, me sorprende que no esté entrenando para tomar su lugar o mínimo ser un soldado de la guardia real.

El semblante de Sir Thomas se oscureció. – Al morir el rey Esteffano la reina prohibió a los niños menores de 16 años dentro del castillo. Por lo que los que teníamos familia debimos buscar un hogar en la aldea y aceptar que solo veríamos a nuestras familias una vez a la semana.

Elsa frunció el ceño ante aquella explicación, a Hans también se le había hecho raro pero decidió no abrir la boca. – ¿Fueron órdenes de la reina Mónica? – El rubio asintió pesadamente aún con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. – No entiendo por qué haría la reina algo así pero me gustaría que a partir de mañana trajera a Kristoff a entrenar junto con nosotros. – Dijo Elsa señalándose a sí misma y a Hans, que la miraba asombrado, quería gritar que ni se atreviera pero no podía llevarle la contraria a la princesa de Arendelle.

Bjorgman estaba igual de sorprendido que Hans, no entendía nada. – Pero las órdenes de la reina fueron que…

\- Yo hablaré con la reina, supongo que no tendrá ningún problema en cumplirme este pequeño favor.

Thomas sonrió anchamente, la idea de tener a su hijo con él y poder verlo diario le llenaba de ilusión. – Claro que sí, su alteza. ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Gracias a usted, sir. – Elsa hizo una última reverencia con la cabeza a Sir Bjorgman y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el castillo con Hans siguiéndola.

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente lejos de la casa del maestro de armas de Corona, Hans se fue contra Elsa. - ¿Entrenar con nosotros? ¿Nosotros con el niño reno? ¿Estás de broma, verdad?

\- Para nada, Hans. – Elsa seguía seria, estaba pensando en la mejor manera de disculparse con Anna. – Además, eso me da la excusa de patearle el trasero más veces.

\- De verdad que no te entiendo… - Hans suspiró profundamente. – Pero igual te apoyaré… No me queda de otra… Y pensé que con mi trasero era suficiente… - Elsa rió ante el comentario de su amigo.

* * *

Anna estaba parada justo frente a la puerta del cuarto de la princesa de Arendelle.

"¿Qué hago si sigue enojada? ¿Cómo me disculpo? ¿Aceptará mis disculpas? La traté muy mal… Seguro que no me perdona nunca…"

Ideas como esas inundaban la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja, además de imágenes sobre esa tarde, ¿cómo un día que pintaba tan perfecto podía haber terminado de esa manera?

Suspiró por última vez y por fin tocó la puerta, espero respuesta.

Nada.

Volvió a intentar. - ¿Elsa? ¿Puedo pasar? – Su voz aún sonaba temblorosa y estaba segura de que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos.

De nuevo, nada… Ni una sola respuesta.

Con la mano izquierda tomó el pomo y lo giró, para su suerte se encontraba abierta, cuando echó una mirada, se dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Se adentró en ella con el miedo de que Elsa ya se hubiera marchado, pero al ver en la cama encontró un baúl con la ropa de Elsa, no había nada acomodado y también había muchas prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo; eso le dio un respiro. Caminó lentamente hasta la cama y se acostó en la cama, tomó una almohada y cuidando no mancharla de sangre la abrazó fuertemente.

"Lo que tengo que hacer es esperar a que Elsa regrese al cuarto…"

* * *

Elsa estaba justo afuera de la habitación de Anna, llevaba una rosa en las manos, pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era regalarle aunque fuese una simple rosa.

"A todas las mujeres les gustan las rosas, ¿cierto?"

No se atrevía a tocar, después de cómo habían discutido ella no tenía cara para ver a la pelirroja. No sabía ni cómo disculparse, le había hablado de manera horrible, ¿y si Anna no quería volver a verla?

Con todas sus fuerzas alejó esa idea de su mente sacudiendo la cabeza. Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta, no recibió respuesta alguna. Volvió a intentarlo y el resultado fue el mismo. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al cuarto de Anna; se encontraba vacío.

Elsa soltó un suspiro y después se dirigió a la cama de la pelirroja, le dolía mucho que todo hubiese terminado así, después de que se habían pasado un día tan divertido… Todo había terminado mal. Estiró la mano en la que llevaba la rosa, tenía varios pequeños cortes y muchos rasguños pero no le importaban; se llevó la rosa a los labios y depositó un suave beso en sus pétalos, y después, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse, la depositó en la almohada que sabía que Anna ocupaba, el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Se debatió un tiempo en si ir a buscar a la princesa de Corona o dirigirse a su cuarto. Después de debatirlo por algunos minutos decidió ir directo a su habitación, tal vez la pelirroja, o la "rubia fresa", no quería saber absolutamente nada de ella por el momento y lo entendía.

Al fin salió con pesar de la alcoba de Anna y se dirigió al propio, sintiéndose más miserable que antes.

* * *

La pelirroja estaba a punto de dormirse cuando la puerta se abrió, con lo que saltó de la cama, se imaginaba que tal vez sería alguna de las ayas de Elsa o tal vez el mismo Hans, así podría preguntarle por Elsa, quería saber si seguía en Corona, ella no quería que se fuera. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando una platinada cabellera entró a la habitación; Elsa posó sus ojos hielo en Anna, pero ya no tenían esa profundidad que le habían dado tanto miedo, al contrario, su mirada se veía triste y su semblante era de una confusión total cuando se percató en ella.

\- ¿Anna…? – El estómago de la pelirroja dio un vuelco y su corazón se comprimió. Era de nuevo la Elsa que conocía, no más voz fría y cortante. Estaba a punto de volver a llorar y no podía moverse, era como si la mera imagen de Elsa la mantuviera hipnotizada, no podía creer que estuviera tan feliz de volver a ver a la Elsa de la mañana.

Elsa no entendía qué hacía Anna en su cuarto, en vez de estar en el suyo. La recorrió con la vista, tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos; las mejillas sonrojadas, las trenzas gemelas que la caracterizaban estaban un poco despeinada y en su vestido había sangre; éste último dato la preocupó y, olvidándose de que Anna aún no le contestaba, corrió hacia ella. – Anna, por Tehlú… ¿Qué te pasó? Tienes sangre en el vestido y… - Encontró la fuente del sangrado, justo por el dedo de su mano derecha cayó una gota de sangre. La tomó con suma delicadeza y observó con cuidado, tenía un corte un poco profundo en la palma de la mano. – Dios, Anna… - Anna soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor cuando Elsa apretó un poco la mano. – Ven, siéntate… - Con cuidado ayudó a la pelirroja a sentarse en su cama y fue hasta su tocador, lleno la vasija en donde se lavaba la cara diario, la llenó de agua y agarró unas toallas limpias.

Mientras tanto la pequeña princesa de Corona se mantenía en un pequeño trance, no podía moverse y no sabía qué decir a la platinada, solo la veía cómo se movía de un lado a otro. Después de un momento, la platina regresó con una vasija y toallas, se hincó frente a ella y tomó con delicadeza su mano. – Esto va a doler un poco… - Le dijo la platinada.

Anna estuvo quejándose mientras Elsa trataba de limpiarla lo mejor que podía. – Perdón, Anna… Pero no puedo dejarte así, te quedará una cicatriz en tu bella mano. – El cuerpo de la pelirroja seguía tenso por el dolor que tenía pero se las halló para poder asentir con la cabeza. Elsa estaba desesperada de que Anna no le gritara o intentara decir algo. - ¿Cómo te hiciste éste corte, Anna? – Quería que la pelirroja platicara con ella, que le hablara, la maldijera, lo que fuera…

\- Con un vidrio… - La voz de Anna seguía sonando muy quebradiza, por suerte para ella ahora podía culpar al dolor que sentía porque Elsa le estaba curando la herida y no por la pelea que habían tenido.

Elsa asintió sin apartar la vista de su trabajo; cuando por fin terminó fue hasta su cómoda y sacó una venda, con la que envolvió la herida de la princesa de Corona. – Listo, esto debe bastar. Pero igual no hagas movimientos con tu mano mínimo por una semana, solo para cerciorarnos de que no se vaya a abrir; te dará un poco de comezón pero no será nada, es la formación de la costra. – Dijo Elsa sonriendo satisfecha por su trabajo.

\- Gracias… - La mente de Anna aún seguía tratando de formular las oraciones adecuadas.

\- Anna… - La pelirroja subió la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos hielo de la platinada, el tono triste que había utilizado la hicieron voltear más deprisa de lo que esperaba. – Yo… Quería hablar contigo… ¡Quiero! ¡Perdón! Quiero hablar contigo…

Anna respiró hondo y por fin más decidida y con más seguridad, se decidió a hablar con Elsa. – Yo también quiero hablar contigo. – Elsa se sentó al lado de ella mirando el piso, Anna la imitó y por un momento reinó el silencio, antes de que Anna se decidiera a hablar de nuevo. – Vine a pedirte…

\- Perdóname… - Elsa habló al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja, se escuchaba realmente arrepentida y no se dio cuenta de lo que Anna estaba diciendo en ese momento.

\- Espera… ¿qué? – Anna miró a Elsa desconcertada, se suponía que ella sería la de las disculpas y estaba siendo al revés.

Elsa volteo a ver a Anna, una lágrima había caído, no aguantaba más, se había sentido muy mal por haberle hablado de esa manera a la pelirroja y lo único que quería es que la disculpara. – Anna… Yo… ¡Fui una tonta! No… - Movió la cabeza en forma de negación y volvió la vista a Anna de nuevo. – Fui más que eso… Tuviste toda la razón en llamarme gañán y patán… Yo estaba equivocada y tú tenías la razón en todo… No debí haberme comportado así…

Anna estaba vuelta un lío, después de la reprendida que le dio su madre se convenció de que ella había actuado mal y ahora oír a Elsa hablando de esa manera… No tenía idea de en qué pensar. – Entonces… ¿Te estás disculpando?

Elsa la vio fijamente durante unos instantes y asintió lentamente. – Espero que puedas aceptar mis disculpas, juro que son sinceras.

La cara de la pelirroja pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa y después a la felicidad en un santiamén. – ¡Claro que las acepto Elsa! Gracias… - Y un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas, la Elsa que tenía delante era diferente a las diferentes facetas que había visto en ella, se veía vulnerable… Y por alguna razón, pensó que esa Elsa era la más atractiva de todas, sentía ganas de protegerla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

\- Gracias a ti, por aceptar mis disculpas… No lo merezco. – Anna tomó su mano y se dio cuenta de que tenía varios arañazos y cortes pequeños. No entendía cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes.

\- Elsa… Tu mano… - Elsa se había olvidado por completo, bajó la vista a la mano que tenía la pelirroja entre las suyas y sonrió cansada.

\- No es nada… - Anna la miró con una ceja levantada. – Si amas una rosa debes amar también las espinas; sino, no tiene sentido, ¿no crees? – Dijo Elsa guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

\- Deberías lavarte, ¿quieres que te ayude? – Elsa negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya es muy tarde, mi dulce princesa. – El estómago de Anna dio un vuelco cuando escuchó de nuevo el sobrenombre que le había puesto la platinada. – Es mejor que vayas a tu habitación a dormir; yo aún debo recoger todo éste desorden. – Elsa recordaba con pesar el castigo impuesto por sus ayas, iba a cumplirlo pero eso no le quitaba que siguiera sin que le gustara la idea.

\- ¡Puedo ayudarte! Así terminarás más rápido y podría quedarme aquí… - Elsa volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- No, mi dulce princesa. Es un castigo y debo cumplirlo, ¿sino qué caso tiene? – Dijo sonriéndole. – Lo único que te voy a pedir es que cuando acabe volvamos a repetir el pasea, prometo no ser una idiota ésta vez…

La princesa de Corona le dio una sonrisa de medio lado y asintió. – Entonces dejo que descanses…

Elsa le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, estaba feliz de que la hubiese perdonado. – Dulces sueños, Anna.

Anna se sonrojó y salió de la habitación dejando a Elsa sola, la cual observaba su cuarto de un lado a otro.

"No tengo ni la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar…"

* * *

Cuando Anna llegó a su cuarto llevaba la sonrisa más amplia que pudiera tener, la hacía feliz el saber que había arreglado todo con Elsa, ahora no habría más problemas y sabía que la platinada la escucharía la próxima vez antes de hacer algo.

La tomaba en cuenta.

Eso era algo que la hacía más feliz que nada.

Cuando llegó a su cama se dio cuenta de la rosa roja que reposaba en su almohada. Era la rosa más hermosa que hubiese visto, no era un botón pero tampoco estaba completamente abierta, y tenía un aroma que inundaba la nariz de Anna. Y entonces lo entendió…

"Si amas una rosa debes amar también las espinas; sino, no tiene sentido, ¿no crees?" Las palabras de Elsa retumbaron en su cabeza y un fuerte rubor inundó sus mejillas.

No entendía por qué pero esa rosa se había convertido en la más hermosa y perfecta sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Y después de cambiarse y haber metido "su" rosa en un vaso con agua se metió a la cama y durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elsa y Hans salieron al patio para tomar la primera parte de su castigo. Ambos estaban cansados pues no habían dormido mucho pero Elsa tenía unas grandes ojeras bajo los ojos.

\- ¡Te ves terrible! – Dijo Hans cuando la vio.

\- Muy bueno días, para ti también, Hans… - Soltó Elsa, no había dormido más que dos horas, se la pasó arreglando su clóset, había sido más tedioso y tardado de lo que había pensado pero al fin lo había terminado, aunque aún le faltaba mucho más…

Ambos caminaban casi arrastrando los pies, había una pequeña capa de niebla, no estaba muy densa pero sí hacía que la vista fuera menos amplia. - ¿Ya viste quién está ahí? – Soltó Hans de repente.

Elsa fijó la vista donde su amigo le había dicho y soltó un suspiro aún más largo… Se había equivocado, el peor castigo sería ese.

En medio del patio se encontraba Kristoff, su padre estaba parado al lado de él y lo sujetaba del cuello, acción que al parecer no le era muy grata al pequeño rubio, quien tenía los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Muy buenos días, su majestad. – Saludó Thomas Bjorgman.

\- Bueno días, Sir. - Contestó Elsa cansadamente.

\- Anoche, como usted pidió, fui a mi casa para traer a mi hijo… Y el muy rufián me contó lo que había sucedido con usted… - Después soltó un golpe con la mano abierta en la nuca del chico; éste se llevó una mano al lugar del golpe y después suspiro…

\- Lo lamento mucho, su alteza… - Dijo haciendo una reverencia hacia Elsa. Ella por su parte se sentía complacida y estuvo tentada a dejar las cosas así, pero al recordar los consejos de sus ayas y la cara de Anna de ayer se dio por vencida.

\- Su alteza, le juro que no volverá a pasar. Pero por favor perdone a mi hijo, él es un tonto que…

\- No es necesario, sir Bjorgman. – Elsa dio un paso hacia delante y estiró la mano hacia el niño rubio. – Lo lamento, Kristoff. No debí comportarme así.

Kristoff miró con desconfianza la mano de Elsa y después de unos instantes decidió aceptar el gesto. Seguía sin confiar en lo más mínimo en la rubia y de hecho no le caía bien, igual que su amigo pelirrojo, el cual miraba la escena sin una sola muestra de emoción en el rostro.

Thomas Bjorgman veía asombrado a la princesa, no se imaginaba que esto terminara así, el que había cometido la falta había sido Kristoff, no ella, no lo entendía. Mientras tanto tres señoras y un señor escuchaban la escena escondidos en las caballerizas, los cuatro tenían una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios y asintieron entre sí.

Elsa y Kristoff se mantuvieron la mirada un momento más, calculando movimientos y observándose detenidamente, ninguno podía terminar de decir que no le caía mal el otro pero no dijeron nada en voz alta.

\- Princesa Elsa, Hans… Es momento de su "calentamiento"… - Una voz ya conocida por la platinada y el pelirrojo, sacó a los tres chicos de su trance. Los dos se acercaron con pesar…

\- Disculpe, Sir William… ¿Ha dicho calentamiento? – Preguntó Sir Thomas con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Así es… Les daremos entrenamiento exhaustivo a la princesa y su escudero; tienen mucha energía acumulada y desean aumentar su entrenamiento al máximo. ¿No es así? – Hans y Elsa sonrieron con tristeza y asintieron, negarlo solo sería peor.

\- Sir William… Si no es mucha molestia, ¿le importaría si mi hijo toma su clase? Estoy seguro de que le será bastante bueno… - Dijo el maestre de armas de Corona con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

\- Será un honor, Sir Bjorgman… - Contestó Sir William, sonriendo de la misma manera en que lo hacía el padre del rubio. – Chico, acércate que vamos a empezar antes de que el sol aparezca del todo. – La platinada y el pelirrojo sonrieron sinceramente por primera vez en el día, y se miraron entre sí.

A regañadientes, Kristoff se acercó hasta los otros tres. – Bueno chicos… Empecemos por correr un poco… El perímetro del castillo son doscientos metros y yo quiero que corran seis kilómetros. ¡Hagan las cuentas y empiecen!

Los tres empezaron a correr sin protestar, por lo menos no abiertamente.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de los adultos Kristoff habló. – No creas que yo creí tus disculpas, Arendelle. Sé que no fueron nada sinceras. ¿Quién te obligó? ¿La princesa Anna?

Elsa levantó los hombros despreocupada, estaba atormentándose con las horribles semanas que vendrían por delante, lo que menos le importaba eran las provocaciones del chico rubio; además de que estaba sumamente cansada. – No me importa si me crees o no, niño reno. – Hans rió con el comentario de Elsa, la verdad quería tumbar al niño y enseñarle que no debía meterse con la princesa de Arendelle, pero no valía la pena. – Igual puedo vencerte cuando quieras, si eso es lo que quieres. Aunque el trasero te dolerá por días, así que deja de fastidiar y mejor sigue con el ejercicio.

Kristoff frunció el ceño y empezó a acelerar el ritmo para dejar atrás a Elsa, la cual al notar la indirecta también aceleró el paso junto con Hans; el niño reno no era mejor que ella en nada y eso se lo iba a demostrar.

* * *

Cuando Anna despertó se asomó por su ventana y lo primero que oyó fueron los gritos del maestro de armas de Arendelle, se fijó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que había dos cabelleras rubias y una pelirroja, los tres estaban haciendo abdominales y parecía que no iban a parar. Se preocupó un poco por si volviera a haber una pelea pero vio su rosa y se convenció de que Elsa no lo volvería a hacer, como quiera ella se lo prometió.

* * *

Un mes… ¡TODO un mes!

Ese había sido el castigo de sus ayas, durante un mes ella ayudaría en las diferentes labores que se llevaban a cabo en el castillo: Trabajó en las caballerizas, en la cocina, haciendo su cuarto y el de Anna, ayudando a Sir Bjorgman a entrenar soldados, haciendo encargos… Elsa nunca imaginó que fuera tanto trabajo y, siempre, al final del día terminaba hecha puré.

Durante ese mes en el que le salieron ampollas, callos, y había tenido algunas quemadas y cortaduras; solo habían dos cosas que la reconfortaban día a día: La primera era que, aunque no era su obligación o castigo, Hans no la dejó ni un solo día sola y siempre le ayudaba con los quehaceres que le imponían, por lo que terminaba antes, además que su compañía hacía de todo mucho más ameno; y la segunda, todas las noches, sin falta, Anna llegaba a su cuarto con chocolate caliente para platicar sobre lo que había hecho en el día, además la vez que le salieron ampollas en la palma de la mano, fue la misma pelirroja la que la curó.

Solo había una cosa que sacaba a Elsa de quicio, pero intentaba no pensar en ello y mejor llenarse la cabeza con trabajo. Como ella estaba ocupada, el niño reno había empezado a hablarle a la princesa de Corona; pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y siempre que lo notaba quería estrangular al niño rubio… Pero veía tan feliz a Anna que nunca se atrevió a hacer algo.

\- Trencitas tiene como amigo al niño reno… Sé que no es la mejor elección teniendo en cuenta que no tiene ni una pizca de carisma, inteligencia, elegancia, porte, gracia y/o perfume… Pero al parecer es la nueva mascota de Trencitas. – Dijo Hans un día mientras limpiaban las caballerizas. – Le pidió a su mamá si podía conservarlo…

\- No… La que habló con Mónica para poder conservarlo fui yo… - Dijo Elsa con pesar.

\- Mmmmmm… Bueno, siempre puede ser que sean mejores amigos así como tú y yo, ¿no crees? – Dijo Hans tratando de animar a su amiga pero él sabía de sobra que eso no era así; Kristoff miraba diferente a Anna, pero quería creer que con el tiempo él se olvidaría de ese amor imposible; por su propio bien.

\- Podría ser… - Elsa no estaba del todo convencida pero no iba a dejar que los celos le hicieran ver algo que no era.

* * *

El verano transcurrió sin más incidentes; si Anna y Elsa salían debían llevar como escolta a Hans y a Kristoff; aunque el pelirrojo siempre evitaba que el rubio interrumpiera las pláticas y juegos de las niñas; mantenerlo a raya era un suplicio pero después de ver lo contenta que se veía su amiga el pelirrojo hacía de todo para quitar al ojos de avellana de en medio.

Una semana antes de que el verano acabara se armó una revuelta enorme en el palacio de Corona. El rey Alexander había llegado con una guardia propia, desde la muerte del rey Esteffano no se le había vuelto a ver por ahí.

\- Su alteza, qué está… - Sir William se acercó corriendo hacia el rey Alexander.

\- No te preocupes, Will. ¡Todo está bien! Podrías por favor hacer los preparativos para irnos, tenemos que partir hoy mismo. – Alexander sonreía bajo la barba poblada que había decidido dejarse desde hace ya unos meses. - ¿Dónde está Elsa? Quiero ver a mi hija.

\- Está en clases de política, su alteza. – Contestó sir William con una sonrisa. - ¿Quiere que vaya a buscarla?

\- No, mejor mientras termina te platico cómo vamos a organizarnos. – Alexander tomó por el hombro al maestro de armas de su reino y se fueron juntos caminando hacia las caballerizas. – Necesito que tú vayas a Arendelle y lo cuides por mí durante uno o dos meses, como mucho, Elsa y yo haremos un viaje un poco largo. – Alexander sonreía de tal manera que dejaba ver al mundo su perfecta dentadura.

"Ya es hora de hacer éste viaje"

Alexander se sentía de inmejorable humor, sus planes iban en marcha sobre ruedas.

* * *

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEÍDO HASTA AQUÍ!**

**maximus17: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado tanto el último capítulo, y espero éste lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el anterior.**

**Gorgino: Espero que el cap te haya dejado satisfecho.**

**Loreley: Yo sé, estuvo un poco fuerte la pelea pero espero que con éste capítulo tu corazoncito se haya compuesto. Y a Anna que no le toquen ni un pelo! :) Además Elsa recapacitó, no?**

**elsaisabadass: Jejejejejejejeje Espero que te haya gustado cómo compuse a Elsa y que éste cap te haya gustado tanto como el anterior. Por cierto, qué buen olfato tienes! Se vienen varias peleas entre Kristoff y Elsa... **

**Queen Red: Espero que te haya gustado el cap, no sé como a qué te refieres con intriga y drama! xDD Aunque el drama se va a venir en unos caps más; me creerás si te digo que alguien me dijo que Anna era la que debía de disculparse con Elsa? xDD**

**SakuraAyanami: Bueno, pues es una princesa y además es lo que le han enseñado, aunque tal vez se lo tomó todo muy literal, pero espero que te haya gustado el castigo que le impusieron. Yyyyyy... Un amigo me dijo (de broma) que hiciera un Elsa/Daenerys; obviamente lo estoy empezando a considerar de una manera notoria. Hace bien en no confiar en nadie, la mejor lección que puede dejar Georgie Martin! xDD**

**Guest: Jejejejejejejejejeje Te parece muy bipolar!? xDD Eso es bueno... o malo?**

**Madh - M: Sí... Lo celos envenenan el alma... Pero son super lindos y a mí me encanta escribir escenas de celos! ;) Jejejejejejejeje**

**Lector: Qué bueno que pude hacerte reír. Pude sacarte al menos una sonrisa! ;)**

**Pam: Espero que te guste el capítulo.**

**Anonimo: Espero que éste cap te haya gustado, el cómo resuelven las cosas nuestra pareja! ;) Me hace feliz el pensar que pude causarte una linda velada con las ocurrencias de Trencitas. ;)**

**Bueno pues... ¿qué puedo decirles? Sus reviews me hacen feliz, y por supuesto que me inspira a seguir con la historia y como ven respondo a cada uno, si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas, críticas, lo que sea, dejen un review, me ayudan a mejorar y me hacen feliz, así irán al cielo sin escalas. ;) **

**Por cierto, mañana subiré dos caps de mi otro fic y estoy pensando en una nueva historia para ustedes, que probablemente publique mañana; digo... Por si alguno quiere leerme en otra parte, ¿no? ;)**

**Gracias a todos por agregar en favs y follows! ;)**

**¡Que tengan un excelente fin de semana!**


	6. NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (IV)

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Pido una disculpa por haber tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero mi lap murió (pido un minuto de silencio) y mi hermano no me presta la suya. ¡Pero esta semana la llevo por fin con el doctor!**

**En fin... Por lo mismo de que no he tenido el tiempo para revisar y editar como se debe, me imagino que habrá uno que otro error, pero espero que sean amables y logren entenderme. :3 Por favor...**

**Pero bueno, ya saben... Cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia pueden dejar un review y yo contestaré con gusto, además de que tomo muy en cuenta todas sus sugerencias.**

**Sin más por el momento, disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**NUEVAS AMISTADES, NUEVAS ALIANZAS (IV)**

Elsa acababa de terminar con sus lecciones de política y cuando iba saliendo del aula que le habían asignado en el castillo de Corona, se encontró con un sirviente que la interceptó. – Princesa Elsa, su padre la busca; se encuentra en el despacho de la Reina Mónica.

\- ¿Mi padre? – No pudo evitar su sorpresa, desde que el rey Esteffano falleció él no había vuelto a pisar Corona, no sabía el motivo pero suponía que era porque su padre debía de cuidar de Arendelle y no tenía tiempo para visitar otros reinos.

\- Así es, princesa. – Contestó el sirviente haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

\- Gra – gracias… Emmm… ¿Dónde se encuentra? – Seguía confundida pero empezaba a aflorar otro sentimiento; el temor… ¿Y si le había pasado algo a su padre o al reino?

\- La espera en el despacho de la Reina. – Contestó el sirviente, con el ceño fruncido pues ese dato ya se lo había proporcionado a la heredera Arendelle.

\- Gracias. – Y sin decir más con paso firme y pidiéndole a los siete y a Tehlú que no hubiese pasado nada grave, se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde su padre se encontraba.

La puerta del despacho estaba cerrada y la platinada sin pensarlo dos veces anunció su presencia y abrió la puerta del despacho sin esperar por la respuesta, pensando que solo su padre se encontraba dentro. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando al asomar la cabeza notó que su padre no se hallaba solo, sino que se encontraba hablando con la madre de Anna; el semblante de Mónica era de enfado puro, nunca la había visto así Elsa, y Alexander tenía el ceño fruncido y su porte era desafiante, pero en cuanto notó a su hija sus gestos cambiaron y se suavizaron.

\- ¡Perdón por la intromisión! – Elsa se disculpó por no haber esperado a que le dieran permiso para entrar y se sintió aún peor después de ver las caras que tenían los dos adultos que se encontraban ahí.

\- ¡Princesa, qué alegría verte! No te preocupes, no interrumpes nada. – Alexander sonrió a su hija y olvidó por completo la plática que estaba teniendo con Mónica. – Necesito que vayas con Gerda y veas en qué puedes ayudarle, partimos lo antes posible. O si prefieres puedes ir con la princesa Anna para despedirte de ella. – Elsa no entendía qué pasaba pero ver a su padre sonriéndole de esa manera la tranquilizó.

\- Claro… ¿Pasa algo, padre?

\- Nada malo si es a lo que te refieres, ahora ve y haz lo que te pido. – Dijo Alexander aún con una sonrisa tranquila hacia su hija.

\- De acuerdo… - Dudo un momento y después hizo una reverencia hacia las dos personas que se encontraban ahí antes de salir. – Con vuestro permiso.

Alexander se volvió hacia Mónica que estaba tensando la mandíbula, su sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro. – El asunto queda zanjado, Mónica. Hablaremos después. – Y sin mencionar nada más, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Alexander salió de su despacho, Mónica tomó un libro que tenía a la mano y lo arrojó lo más fuerte posible hacia la puerta por donde se había ido el Rey de Arendelle. – ¡Es un imbécil prepotente! – Se sentía humillada pero estaba atada de manos, no podía hacer nada; lo único que podía hacer era maldecir para sus adentros y seguir con el plan que ya tenía; mejorarlo un poco tal vez, pero a eso se resumía su futuro y había de dos: O funcionaba y ella vivía feliz; o fallaba y se hundía en la miseria.

"No puedo fallar…"

* * *

Elsa y Hans miraban por la proa, el romper de las olas con el barco era algo increíble de ver; ninguno de los dos había navegado y aunque no estaban acostumbrados solo el primer día sintieron malestares relacionados al movimiento del navío. Después de eso sus organismos se habían acostumbrado y ahora disfrutaban el aire salino y húmedo en sus rostros; el mismo viento los despeinaba un poco y era lo que menos les importaba a ese par. Estaban completamente perdidos en el hermoso y poderoso mar; era intimidante, saber que si Poseidón se hallaba de mal humor seguramente podrían volcar y morir, era emocionante, aterrador y a la vez muy hermoso.

\- ¡Me hubiera encantado ser pirata! – Hans fue el que rompió el silencio que habían mantenido.

Elsa soltó una risita. – Esa no me la esperaba… ¡Hans el pirata! No suena tan mal… - Elsa volteo a ver a su amigo pelirrojo y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

El pelirrojo miró a su amiga platinada entrecerrando los ojos. – ¿Se está burlando de mí, su majestad?

La princesa no pudo aguantarlo más y soltó una carcajada. – ¡Oh, vamos! No me mal entiendas, querido amigo. Es solo que si fueras pirata y robaras cerca de mi reino tendría que ir a cazarte. Y no creo que tu cabeza sea un buen adorno en el castillo. – Dijo Elsa aún con una sonrisa y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Serías capaz de matarme? – Preguntó Hans con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

\- Solo si me das problemas… - Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- Solo si yo no te mato antes, ¿no lo crees? – Hans ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y devolvió su atención a las olas. Ninguno de los dos sabía cómo habían llegado a tener una conversación tan pesada, aunque entendían perfectamente que todo había sido una broma, la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. – Elsa, ¿sabes que yo no podría traicionarte, verdad?

\- Lo sé, Hans… - Los hombros de la platinada se destensaron y dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios. – Todo esto ha sido una conversación muy rara… - Soltó una risita que fue acompañada por la cara de sorpresa de Hans. – Si tanto te gusta el mar podría hacerte jefe de la fuerza marítima.

\- Realmente siento que "el vivir en el mar" no es lo mío. – Dijo Hans encogiéndose de hombros. – No podría estar tanto tiempo sin la compañía femenina, me volvería loco entre tanto macho. – La platinada rodó los ojos, sabía que Hans era un completo casanova, y que realmente nunca tenía nada serio con nadie.

\- Bueno, entonces no te queda otro remedio más que permanecer conmigo, mi querido amigo. – Elsa sonrió y le palmeó la espalda a su mejor amigo pelirrojo.

\- Eso parece… - Dijo Hans poniendo su brazo en los hombros de la platinada, dándole un ligero apretón para luego retirar su brazo. – Por cierto, rubia… ¿Ya sabes por qué partimos de Corona una semana antes y por qué no nos dirigimos hacia Arendelle?

Elsa frunció el ceño, su padre no había querido decirle nada cuando le preguntó y su actitud había sido muy extraña desde que había llegado a Corona, se veía muy feliz y parecía divertido con la confusión de su hija. – La verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea… ¿Tú no haz podido averiguar nada con la tripulación?

\- Lo único que he podido averiguar es que nos dirigimos a DunBroch, pero no sé si sea siquiera un reino; no sé cómo catalogarlo… - Dijo Hans viendo a su amiga.

\- Ya veo… Es un reino, solo que está constituido en clanes, y el clan DunBroch es el clan líder; creo que mi papá conoce a la "familia real". La reina DunBroch es prima lejana de mi padre, me parece… - Elsa se encogió de hombros y miró a su amigo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. – Lo único que me interesó en esa clase de historia fue saber que el clan DunBroch es un aliado de la corona Arendelle.

\- ¿Con cuántos reinos aliados cuenta Arendelle? – Hans parecía demasiado interesado y la verdad era que nunca se había preguntado algo tan sencillo como eso, llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en el castillo pero nunca había sido participe de alguna plática relacionada con la política del reino ni mucho menos.

\- Contamos con muchos reinos aliados y hay algunas ciudades que también nos proporcionan algunos productos y nosotros otros, es una buena simbiosis. Y en total, juntando reinos y ciudades, juntamos cerca de 15 aliados. ¿Nada mal, no crees? – Elsa sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

\- ¡Ya veo por qué Arendelle es el reino más fuerte hay! ¡Por los sietes, son más de la mitad de todo Eghos! – Hans sabía que Arendelle era un reino próspero porque sus actividades económicas eran impresionantes: Su ganadería producía magníficos ejemplares, su agricultura era famosa por sus tierras fértiles, la pesca se daba muy bien, estaban sobre una mina de plata y oro que les proporcionaba más riqueza de la que se podía soñar y por si fuera poco acababan de descubrir en la mina diamantes y piedras preciosas… Realmente no podía haber un reino tan rico y próspero, no necesitaban de nadie; inclusive los soldados más fieros provenían de Arendelle. ¿Y por si fuese poco tenía aparte 15 reinos aliados?

Elsa sonrió con satisfacción ante la cara de sorpresa de Hans. – No ha habido una guerra contra Arendelle desde hace siglos… Algunos dicen que es gracias a una especie de magia que cubre la extensión de Arendelle. – Dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Yo opino que es gracias a que no ha habido un rey lo bastante estúpido como para enfrentarse a Arendelle; lo destruirían al primer intento de ataque. – Dijo Hans aún sorprendido por el gran poder que heredaría su amiga; obviamente la creía capaz, la había visto en cenas de negocio y su semblante y porte era muy parecido al del Rey Alexander, por lo que no la sorprendía en lo más mínimo que el Rey pensara en dejar todo en sus manos. Ella simplemente era perfecta para ser la heredera.

La platinada se encogió de hombros. – Supongo que tienes razón; pero aún así no estamos absueltos de que algún imbécil se le ocurra atacar.

\- Supongo que no debes preocuparte, no creo que haya manera de que acaben si quiera se acerquen a tu trono.

\- El trono de mi padre…

\- Que próximamente será tuyo… - Elsa volteó a ver a Hans con confusión. Sabía que ella era la heredera de Arendelle y que por ello tenía una gran responsabilidad; pero aún con ese conocimiento tan firme en su cabeza, no lograba hacerse a la idea de que su padre no estuviera en el trono, para ella la imagen de alguien más, incluso de ella misma, ocupando el puesto de su padre era una idea tan absurda y tan ilógica que simplemente dejaba de pensar en ello de manera automática. Nadie podía ocupar el trono de su padre, solo él parecía haber sido elegido por el mismo Tehlú para semejante misión, cualquier otro se vería ridículo. – Aunque para eso faltan varios años… Así que disfruta de tu libertad, princesa. – Hans le pasó una mano por los hombros y le dio un pequeño apretón, para después irse de ahí dejando a una platinada perdida en el mar de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Elsa se enfilaba al frente de la caravana junto a su padre. La visión de ambos juntos era algo que toda su guardia quería recordar para siempre; los dos tenían ese porte único de los Arendelle, ambos inspiraban respeto y fuerza a sus soldados, era un sentimiento que hacía que cualquiera de sus siervos muriera por ellos con gusto, es más, sería todo un honor morir por la sangre real que corría por las venas Arendelle. Y bien lo sabía Sir William, el linaje Arendelle había sido de los mejores monarcas desde el principio de la historia; y él se sentía completamente afortunado por haber tenido el privilegio de servir a una casa de tan grande renombre; y aún más afortunado de poder haber sido parte de la formación de la próxima heredera, estaba seguro de que Elsa no dejaría nada qué desear ante su reino, ella era tan capaz como el mismo Alexander, iba a ser una reina que inspirara amor, respeto y lealtad, de eso no tenía la menor duda; y también inspiraría el mismo miedo a sus enemigos que el que inspiraba el Rey Alexander Arendelle.

\- Padre… ¿Puedo preguntar por qué nos dirigimos al clan DunBroch? – Elsa decidió romper el silencio que permanecía con su padre.

Alexander sonrió a su hija y levantó las cejas. – Pues voy a matar 3 pájaros de un tiro… - Elsa frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su padre, lo que hizo que Alexander dejara escapar una sonora carcajada. – Tranquila, hija mía, dentro de poco vas a ver a lo que me refiero. – Y sin dar más explicaciones espoleo a su caballo dejando atrás a una Elsa muy confundida.

* * *

La princesa de Arendelle disfrutó como nunca antes el trayecto que debió recorrer para llegar a DunBroch, para poder llegar al castillo había que cruzar el "Bosque de los Osos", y Elsa jamás había visto un bosque tan tupido, normalmente había un sendero formando el camino que debían seguir, o mínimo que se usaba con mayor frecuencia, como pasaba cada vez que se encaminaba hacia Corona, pero ahora debían ir sorteando entre pinos, robles, abetos y varios otros tipos de árboles que ella no conocía, las raíces hacían más duro el trayecto, pero seguía siendo maravilloso; era muy parecido al escenario de las historias que había oído de la Gran Tata, su cuenta cuentos real; también tuvieron que cruzar un río que les había proporcionado agua fresca y una buena cantidad de truchas, que comieron con mucho esmero.

Elsa y Hans llegaron a compartir la idea de que les encantaría vivir así, viajando de reino en reino, conocer los dos continentes, las tierras libres y Egghos, vivir los dos de lo que lograran cazar y pescar, acompañados de sus espadas y su valor; sin embargo, ambos sabían que eso solo quedaría en sueños, en una ilusión que nunca podrían llevar a cabo, al fin y al cabo, Elsa no era cualquiera más del montón, ella era la heredera del legado Arendelle.

Cuando por fin llegaron al castillo DunBroch, que se encontraba en la cima de una pronunciada colina, rodeado del Bosque de los Osos; Elsa y Alexander fueron hasta el gran salón donde se encontraban sentados el Rey y la Reina. El castillo era muy diferente al castillo Arendelle o al castillo de Corona; su diferencia erradicaba básicamente en que tenía un aspecto muy rustico, los muebles de madera eran demasiado grandes, tanto que la platinada imaginó que ahí vivían una familia de gigantes, no había retratos, ni otro tipo de decoración, lo único que adornaban las paredes de piedra eran un montón de cabezas de animales, trofeos en su gran mayoría, y además había animales disecados, muchos de los cuales eran osos.

Al llegar al gran salón, encontraron sentados en los tronos a un hombre grande y con una apariencia muy fiera, su rostro estaba cubierto por una salvaje barba pelirroja, dándole un aspecto muy parecido al de un oso, y aún sentado la platinada pudo notar que era dos veces más grande que su padre. Al lado de él se encontraba una mujer delicada de cabello negro y sonreía con amabilidad. El contraste de ambos chocaba un poco en la cabeza de Elsa.

\- ¡Alexander Arendelle! – Rugió el Rey DunBroch. Elsa inmediatamente se puso en alerta, y con mucho cuidado llevó su mano a la espada que colgaba de su cinturón, volteó a ver a su padre que mantenía una expresión igual de fiera que la del pelirrojo.

\- Fergus DunBroch… - La voz del papá de la princesa Arendelle sonó amenazante, él no gritó como el oso pelirrojo pero eso no le quitaba ni una pizca de la agresividad que profesaba su porte.

El pelirrojo se levantó tan rápido que casi tumba el enorme trono de madera en el que se hallaba sentado, con paso firme y casi a zancadas se acercó hasta el Rey de Arendelle. Alexander permaneció en su sitio sin inmutarse por la actitud tan agresiva que tenía el Rey DunBroch, solo se limitó a ver sus ojos fijamente, aunque tuvo que levantar la cabeza en el momento tuvo frente a sí a Fergus; Elsa tenía razón, ese hombre era dos veces más grande que su padre.

La platinada pensó que en cualquier momento los dos hombres empezarían a pelear entre sí, ninguno tenía un aspecto o actitud amable y la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. La princesa de Arendelle se disponía a desenfundar su espada cuando los dos hombres soltaron una sonora carcajada que retumbó por toda la sala, y fue acompañado por una pequeña risa que soltó la mujer que aún se encontraba sentada en su sitio.

Fergus se abalanzó a Alexander y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que el Rey de Arendelle aceptó y devolvió de la misma manera efusiva. - ¡Qué milagro, Alexander! ¡Te estábamos esperando! – Dijo palmeando fuertemente en la espalda a Alexander, lo que hizo que se moviera un poco de su lugar.

\- Sabes que Arendelle no se encuentra, lo que se dice, cerca de DunBroch. – Dijo Alexander con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura al mundo. Elsa nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, era más o menos la manera en que interactuaba ella con Hans. – Ella es la princesa de Arendelle, mi amada hija Elsa. – La voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Vaya! Es igual de hermosa que Idun, benditos los siete y Tehlú que no se parece a ti, Arendelle. – La voz de Fergus era tan grave que parecía que gruñía todo el tiempo, aunque el tono y sus expresiones dejaron en claro que estaba hablando con mucho afecto.

Elsa se acercó hasta donde estaba Fergus e hizo una reverencia. – Es un placer, mi señor. – El Rey DunBroch la vio un momento con el ceño fruncido y después soltó otra sonora carcajada, mientras atrapaba a la platinada en un abrazo igual que el que le había dado a Alexander; la platinada pensó que moriría por asfixia en los fuertes brazos de ese hombre.

\- El placer es todo mío, mi querida Elsa. – Dijo soltando por fin a la princesa, quien tomó una fuerte de bocanada de aire en cuanto la dejaron libre esos fuertes brazos.

\- Fergus, casi rompes a nuestra princesa invitada. – La pelinegra por fin había dejado su trono y se había acercado a su esposo y a los dos Arendelle. – Es un placer volver a verte, Alexander.

El padre de Elsa se acercó a la pelinegra, tomó su mano y depositó un suave beso en ella. – El placer es todo mío, Elinor. Está mucho más bella que como la recuerdo. – Elsa no había visto tan galante a su padre. – Elsa, te presento a la Reina Elinor. – Alexander estiró su mano hacia Elsa y ésta tomó su mano aceptando el gesto, acercándose a la Reina DunBroch.

\- Es un placer, mi señora. – Dijo Elsa con una reverencia. Nadie podría quejarse, la platinada tenía unos modales envidiables; sus clases de etiqueta le habían funcionado de maravilla.

\- El placer es mío, princesa de Arendelle. – Respondió Elinor con un movimiento de la cabeza. – Eres la viva imagen de Idun, Elsa. – Dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro; una sonrisa que Elsa no pudo identificar, parecía que sentía orgullo y nostalgia al mismo tiempo.

Alexander no había borrado su gran sonrisa en ningún momento. - ¿Y dónde se encuentra la princesa DunBroch?

Fergus borró la sonrisa en ese momento y pareció que un remolino de ideas acechaba su mente, balbuceo unas cuantas cosas sin sentido; pero su desvarió fue cesado por la Reina Elionor. – Se encontraba indispuesta pero nos acompañara en la cena, así podremos hacer las presentaciones correspondientes. – Fergus soltó un suspiro y movió la cabeza en afirmación a lo que había dicho su esposa. – Mientras tanto, ¿no les gustaría tomar un baño y descansar un poco? No es nada fácil la travesía del Bosque de los Osos.

\- Muchas gracias, mi señora. Ha leído mis pensamientos, no soy el mismo que desde hace veinte años. – Dijo Alexander riendo con Fergus.

\- Entonces adelante, por favor; unos sirvientes los llevaran hasta sus respectivas alcobas.

* * *

Cuando Elsa terminó con su baño decidió explorar un poco el castillo, se puso unos pantalones y un jubón gris, aún en contra de los deseos de sus ayas, no deseaba usar un vestido para explorar, además quería encontrar a Hans.

Iba caminando por los pasillos intentando recordar la secuencia de vueltas que había dado para poder llegar a su cuarto, seguiría sobre sus pasos.

"Estoy perdida… Todas las paredes son muy iguales…"

Elsa estaba a punto de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones cuando escuchó un sonido metálico y unos cuantos gritos; eso llamó su atención y en vez de irse se encaminó a la habitación de donde provenían los ruidos. Mientras más se acercaba los ruidos aumentaban y las palabras se hacían más claras.

"Esposa… Loca… Escúchame… No… Yo no… Permitir"

Esas fueron unas de las pocas palabras que Elsa pudo reconocer entre todas las demás. Al llegar a la puerta de donde provenía todo el alboroto dudo un momento antes de tocar, pero su curiosidad pudo más. Tocó un par de veces pero nunca obtuvo respuesta, obviamente por todo el ruido que hacían dentro no dejaba oír que alguien tocaba.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior, no sabía si irse o insistir pero en ese momento escuchó un ruido sordo acompañado por un grito femenino; entonces sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta y entró. Su sorpresa fue que al entrar se halló una niña, como de su edad, llevaba entre las manos una enorme espada, por lo menos demasiado grande para ella, la cual estaba incrustada en uno de los doseles de la cama; al ver la madera Elsa se dio cuenta de que lo hacía con regularidad pues ya había varios golpes y cortadas, y había astillas por todos lados. La niña se quedó completamente inmóvil al ver a la platinada, por lo que la princesa de Arendelle pudo observarla con detenimiento, llevaba puesto un vestido verde esmeralda y su cabello pelirrojo, que tenía un tono parecido al fuego vivo, parecía estar por todos lados, Elsa jamás había visto una melena similar, era un cabello demasiado salvaje y los ojos azules de aquella niña escaneaba de pies a cabeza a la platinada.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Espetó por fin la pelirroja, sus mejillas se habían teñido del mismo tono que su cabellera. No podía creer que alguien pudiera entrar y sorprenderla mientras se quitaba de encima el coraje que le habían hecho sentir desde hace unos meses, y ese día había llegado al límite.

Elsa salió de su trance y trató de atar todos los cabos sueltos. – Yo… ¡Perdón! Lo que pasa es que oí ruidos y pensé que… Bueno… Ammmm… Me retiro… - La platinada se dirigía a la puerta cuando recordó algo que había notado. – Por cierto, esa espada es demasiado grande para ti, sería mejor si practicaras con una más pequeña.

\- ¿Muy grande? – La voz de la pelirroja hizo detener a Elsa. – Esta es la espada DunBroch, niño… - Dijo la niña que, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y su peso, sacó la espada del dosel, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Y es muy grande para ti, yo podría vencerte sin ningún esfuerzo. – Dijo Elsa encogiéndose de hombros. – Y no soy un niño; soy Elsa, la princesa de Arendelle.

\- Princesa Arendelle… - La pelirroja frunció el ceño y miró con atención a la platinada. – ¿Y dices que podrías ganarme en un duelo? ¿Sabes esgrima?

Elsa sonrió con presunción ante la pregunta. – Soy la mejor espada de mi reino, sin mencionar a mi padre y a Sir William, mi maestro de armas.

La pelirroja se acercó hasta Elsa y sin ningún tipo de gracia alargó su mano derecha. – Me alegra saber que la princesa de Arendelle no es la idiota "niñita" que yo esperaba. – Elsa miró con desconfianza, y un poco molesta por su comentario, a la pelirroja. – Discúlpame, yo soy Mérida DunBroch, princesa de mi clan. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como para restarle importancia a su título. – Nunca había conocido a otra princesa que supiera usar armas; pensé que me encontraba sola en este mundo pero es muy refrescante saber que no es así. – Elsa no pudo evitarlo y sonrió ante el comentario de Mérida, de alguna manera le recordaba a Hans y a Anna, aunque probablemente estaba influenciada por el color de su cabellera.

\- ¡Mi arma favorita es la espada! El arco y yo no nos llevamos muy bien… - A Mérida se le iluminó la mirada; cuando le dijeron que habían acordado con Arendelle que ella iba a pretender a la princesa Elsa pensó que tendría que lidiar con una niña completamente diferente a ella; solo el pensarlo la mataba de aburrimiento, pero Elsa no era lo que había imaginado, ni siquiera llevaba ropas femeninas, si no hubiese sido por su voz y que la misma princesa de Arendelle se lo había dicho, ella pensaría que es un varón.

\- El arco es mi mejor amigo… Bueno, después de Angus, obviamente. – Elsa frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza. – Angus es mi caballo, y mi mejor amigo. Pero bueno, eso no importa ahora. Te propongo un trato Elsa… ¿Sí puedo llamarte así, no? – Elsa no pudo contestar porque la pelirroja no le dio tiempo para ello. – Yo tengo problemas con el esgrima, siento que mi profesor no quiere enseñarme y por órdenes de mi padre solo me está enseñando lo básico; si tú me enseñas esgrima yo te enseño a usar el arco; créeme, no vas a encontrar mejor maestra. – Mérida no terminaba de sonreír, estaría encantada de tener a Elsa viviendo con ella unas semanas, al fin alguien de su edad con quién entrenar y su madre no podría quejarse de su comportamiento poco femenino ya que la princesa de Arendelle era igual a ella.

\- Estaría encantada, princesa Mérida. – Dijo Elsa haciendo una reverencia.

\- Deja los formalismos, solo llámame Mérida. – Dijo la pelirroja dejando la espada en la cama y acercándose a Elsa. - ¿Te parece si vamos a entrenar un poco antes de la cena? – Y sin dejar contestar a la platinada la tomó del brazo y jalándola se la llevó de la habitación.

* * *

El resto del día había sido muy divertido, con ayuda de Mérida encontró a Hans en las caballerizas, y los tres se habían puesto a entrenar un poco. Aunque Hans y Mérida no se habían llevado del todo bien, de hecho sus personalidades chocaron al instante, generando un ambiente de rivalidad. Y la cena había sido demasiado amena; a Elsa le encantaba tener cerca a su padre y que se comportara de una forma tan informal, al parecer Fergus y Alexander eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, su padre había luchado a su lado cuando un reino intentó apoderarse de las tierras de los clanes del Bosque de los Osos, y ellos junto con los otros señores de los tres clanes restantes habían vencido al enemigo y lo habían exterminado.

\- Elsa, el motivo de nuestro viaje es para que conozcas a las pretendientes que aceptaron nuestra propuesta. – Le había dicho su padre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras estaban en su alcoba. – Nos quedaremos un poco en cada uno de sus reinos para que puedas convivir con ellas y las conozcas un poco, antes de que vayan de visita a Arendelle. – Elsa no sabía qué contestar a ello. – Te dije que podrías elegir a quién desposar, pero debes entender que no puede ser con cualquiera, necesitamos que unas fuerzas con un buen reino, para que nadie intente levantarse en contra de Arendelle. – Su padre borró su sonrisa y frunció el ceño, la simple idea de una invasión porque no reconocieran la idea de Elsa en el trono, le hacía tener un mal sabor de boca. – Pero por lo menos podrás elegir entre tus cuatro pretendientes. – Dijo con la sonrisa de nuevo en su rostro.

\- ¿Cuatro? – Elsa había salido por fin de su estupefacción.

\- ¿Quieres que busque más? – Dijo su padre frunciendo de nuevo el ceño. – Podemos hacerlo, solo debo mandar más cuervos a otros reinos.

\- No es eso, padre… - Dijo Elsa con un poco de vergüenza por su reacción. – Es solo que… Yo pensé que Anna y yo… Bueno… - Un rubor inundó las mejillas de Elsa.

\- La princesa de Corona… - Alexander soltó un suspiro pesado. – Princesa… Pensé en Anna en cuanto murió Esteffano para no dejar desamparado al reino de mi mejor amigo, pero después medité un poco más y nunca está de más hacer nuevas alianzas y fortalecerlas. Las pretendientes que he pensado para ti son herederas de buenos reinos o recursos, y es necesario que pienses también en Arendelle al momento de elegir una esposa… Pero cuando llegue el momento, juro que yo no me impondré en tu elección, siempre y cuando sea alguna de las señoritas que he escogido para ti. – Alexander puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Elsa, sabía que ella tendría la madurez suficiente para entender sus palabras. - ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello, Princesa de Arendelle?

Elsa asintió lentamente y alzó la vista hacia su padre, ya que la había mantenido en el suelo durante la mayoría de la explicación de Alexander. – Entiendo, padre… Prometo que pondré todo de mi parte para conocer bien a todas; y pensaré bien quién es mejor alianza con Arendelle. – Dijo Elsa con pesar, ella quería a Anna, eso no podía negarlo pero también era cierto que tenía un deber para con su reino y no iba a fallar, aunque se le doliera en el alma imaginarse casándose con otra que no fuera Anna.

Su padre notó la tristeza de su hija y sonrió, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su mente y, aunque le llenaba de orgullo, le dolía ver que su hija pensara antes en el reino que en su propia felicidad. – Hija… La idea de que tengas más pretendientes no es para que te cases con la que le convenga más al reino… Solo… Quiero que tengas más opciones, conoce a las princesas que te presentaré, vuélvete amiga de ellas y elige a quien tu corazón te pida, como quiera cualquiera de ellas es un excelente partido. – Elsa dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro; su padre no estaba obligándola a nada, nunca lo había hecho y estaba segura de que nunca lo haría. – Y Anna seguirá siendo tu pretendiente, ya lo hablé con Mónica y está de acuerdo con que conozcas a más princesas. – La sonrisa de Alexander se extendió cuando vio a su hija dar un pequeño brinco para alcanzar su cuello y abrazarlo.

"Yo estoy casi seguro de a quién vas a elegir… Pero quiero que seas tú quien la escoja por voluntad propia, sin pensar en nada más que en tu felicidad."

Alexander se fue a dormir esa noche con varias ideas rondándole en la mente; pero estaba completamente seguro de sus decisiones y sabía que era lo mejor para su más grande tesoro; y eso lo dejaba tranquilo. Elsa era su vida… Su tranquilidad… Su fuerza y su motivo para seguir día a día. Idun le había dado el mejor de los regalos y la iba a cuidar como ella hubiese querido, le costara lo que le costara.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Hora de contestar reviews...**

**Madh-M: ¿Y a quién no le daría desconfianza dejar a la inocente y tierna Anna con "el niño reno"? Es hora de que Anna sufra de algunos pequeños celos, ¿no me apoyas?**

**Gorgino: Estos son solo los primeros planes del Rey Alexander. Espero y te gusten... ;)**

**RR: El problema con que Elsa le hubiese cortado la cabeza a Kristoff es que podría convertirse en un nuevo Joffrey, y es lo que menos quiero para mi personaje, solo por eso tuve que hacer que Elsa fuera un poco humilde... :/**

**lalocadelcelular: Bueno, pues ya revelé de qué vendrá el viaje; espero que te hay gustado. Y tienes toda la razón del mundo, mi habitación es un hoyo negro de perdición y desorden; ahí está la entrada a Narnia... !Estoy segura! xDD**

**SakuraAnayami: "Ningún niño, varón o mujer, menor de 16 años puede vivir ni trabajar en el palacio de Corona. Decreto real #52 por la Reina Mónica de Corona" xDD Por eso Anna solo tiene a Elsa para jugar y platicar. Y espero que ahora entiendas la actitud de Alexander, la verdad es un personaje que me gusta mucho. xDD**

**Pam: Espero que te haya gustado éste nuevo cap. :3**

**maximus17: El castigo fue la onda, y te entiendo... Pero ya que Elsa estaba ocupada Kristoff mantenía a Anna entretenida.**

**Sato-girl: Me da mucho gusto que te guste tanto mi fic, y espero que te siga gustando. Ahora, para serte sincera todavía no decido si el próximo capítulo o hasta al siguiente pondré a todas mis protagonistas en una etapa adulta, ahora siguen en la adolescencia... xDD**

**Anonimo: ¡Entonces espero que este cap te haya gustado más! xDD Habrá varios rivales de amor, porque me encantan... xDD Es maravilloso el drama... xDD**

**elsaisabadass: ¡Me encantó tu PM, lo contesté en cuanto me llegó! xDD Por cierto, muchas gracias por los halagos, espero no decepcionarte y gracias por seguirme, tengo en mente una historia que no he podido sacar porque mi lap renunció... Es lo más triste del mundo... Pero en cuanto la tenga me pongo "manos a la obra" y saco mi nueva historia. ;)**

**AaronVS3: Gracias por darte el tiempo y espero que te guste. Y gracias por seguir con mi otra historia, juro que en esta semana subo nuevo cap; lo juro por los Dioses antiguos y los nuevos.**

**Nerr: ¡Muchas gracias por decirme todas esas flores! ¡Me las voy a creer! Jejejejejejeje Y me da mucho que te gusten la personalidad de mis personajes; a Elsa siempre la ponen como la princesa débil y eso me estresa, no muestran todo su potencial, por eso mi Elsa es "muy macha". xDD Anna es taaaan linda, me encanta su personaje y conforme vaya avanzando en los capítulos estoy segura de que alcanzara una madurez y fuerza excepcionales... Kristoff... Es un personaje interesante, ya que para ser sincera no me termina de caer bien, juro que lo he intentado pero simplemente no se me da el gusto por el rubio... Hans... Es un personaje mucho más interesante, aunque es uno de los personajes más listos de la película y voy a conservar su inteligencia hasta el final, va a ser muy importante...**

**Lector: Espero que éste cap te deje un buen sabor de boca e igual te ponga de buenas! ;3**

**LindsayWest: No te preocupes, siempre digo que las críticas son muy bien recibidas y sé que hubo un pequeño problema en eso, pero mi editora en jefa (mi mejor amiga) no me ayudó en eso y aparte leyendo SoIaF me doy cuenta que para esa época los niños debían crecer de manera rápida, la esperanza de vida era menor y debían madurar antes; bueno... ¡Así lo justifico! xDD Espero no te chocara tanto y que sigas con la lectura haciendo caso omiso a esos pequeños errores... xDD**

** : ¡Gracias por leer! Es maravilloso saber que gusta mi historia, te juro que es maravilloso saberlo. Espero y te siga gustando.**

**A todos los que dejaron reviews, que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme unas pequeñas palabras... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Y como siempre les repito, si les gustó, no les gustó, lo odiaron... Déjenme sus reviews, todo esto me ayuda a mejorar.**


	7. ROSAS

**!Hola, gente hermosa que lee mi historia!**

**Yo sé que he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero han habido varios cambios en mi vida y me ha impedido continuar; de hecho mi plan era subir un capítulo larguísimo para compensarles mi tardanza pero al final decidí que es mejor unos tres o cuatro capítulos medianos en un corto tiempo para que ustedes estén felices. xDD**

**Bueno es mi deber anunciar que probablemente deje algunas dudas con este capítulo pero siento que volveré más interesante la historia. Igual ya saben y como siempre les digo: Cualquier duda, aclaración, consejo o crítica será bien recibida en un review. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece, sino a Disney y Pixar; la historia es completamente mía y lo hago sin ningún fin lucrativo, más que el de entretener.**

* * *

**ROSAS**

Anna se encontraba al otro lado del escritorio en el despacho de su madre, hace ya algunos años que no había pisado ese lugar.

El sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo y el firmamento de estrellas se abría paso por los matices de colores morados y rosáceos; ella mantenía la vista fija en el gran ventanal que había a la derecha del despacho, observando sin ver y esperando a que su madre empezara a hablar, oyendo de fondo el sonido del débil crepitar del fuego en la chimenea. El otoño estaba a punto de dar paso al invierno.

Ya sabía por dónde iba la conversación y pensaba negarse rotundamente, así su madre la desheredara y la corriera de Corona.

\- Anna… ¿Cómo va tu relación con Elsa? – Dijo su madre con un tono frío y la pregunta hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

\- ¡Perfecto, madre! ¡Todo es miel sobre hojuelas! – Dijo fingiendo una dulzura extrema. - ¡Elsa es la prometida perfecta! ¡Me escribe cartas casi a diario, sé todo lo que hace y con quién está! ¡Es la mujer más atenta del mundo!

\- ¡Basta de sarcasmo, Anna! Creo que he entendido el punto… Aquí el problema es que tú le permitas que te haga a un lado de esa manera.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga, madre? – Dijo Anna tratando de recobrar la postura, estaba sumamente enojada con Elsa, más bien desilusionada, le dolía la indiferencia que mostraba la rubia platina. - ¿Me voy a Arendelle y me planto en la puerta del Palacio hasta que Elsa por fin acepte hablar conmigo?

\- Pues es una posibilidad…

\- ¡Por favor, madre! – Anna estaba perdiendo la paciencia. – Elsa… Se ha olvidado de mí… - Estas últimas palabras, aunque ya las había repetido con Kristoff en ciertas ocasiones, le sabían más que amargas y hacía que la tristeza apareciera de golpe.

\- ¡Te he dicho que es imposible que eso pase, Anna! – Su madre alzó la voz y el ligero valor que había sentido por el enojo se esfumó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – Ella es TU prometida y debe tratarte como tal, es imposible que mantengas una postura de indiferencia cuando llevas más de seis meses sin noticias de la princesa de Arendelle y tú lleves dos meses sin escribirle.

Anna se sorprendía de lo informada que estaba su madre sobre el tema de su relación con Elsa; aunque no le parecía imposible, al fin y al cabo era la Reina, pero que supiera su correspondencia "privada" era algo diferente.

\- La última vez que vino fue cuando me regaló a Gekko… - Dijo la pelirroja con hilo de voz.

\- Cierto, esa bestia que ha absorbido una gran cantidad de tu tiempo… - Anna sabía que su madre no estaba de acuerdo con que mantuviese a su yegua pero al haber sido un regalo de Elsa la había tratado como un verdadero esmero, haciendo que fuera el equino más saludable de sus caballerizas. – Hablando de ello, necesito que le mandes una carta en calidad de urgente a tu prometida, necesitamos que nos hagan un préstamo ya que…

\- ¡No, madre! – Anna no pudo evitar sonar insolente, su intención no era provocar a su madre, solo pensaba rehusarse y ser firme con ello. – ¡Es una vergüenza que aún cuando ella no me busque yo lo haga solo para pedirle dinero! ¡No pienso hacerlo y es mi última palabra! – Y se movió bruscamente en la silla intentando levantarse para salir corriendo de ahí lo más pronto posible.

\- ¡Ni si quiera lo intentes, Anna! – El grito grave de advertencia de su madre hizo que se quedara inmóvil en su sitio. - ¡Eres la princesa de Corona y debes ver por tu reino! ¡Y Elsa es tu prometida y debe ver por tu bienestar! ¡Así que te ordeno que hoy mismo le envíes un cuervo para pedirle el préstamo!

\- ¿Y quieres que derrame varias lágrimas sobre la carta para que Elsa sienta lástima de mí y por fin decida hablarme? – Dijo Anna con la voz a nada de quebrarse, odiaba sentirse así de impotente y la rabia que sentía no estaba ayudándole a mantener el equilibrio de su voz.

\- Por favor, Anna… - Mónica soltó un suspiro cansado y después se sirvió una copa de vino y llenó otra para Anna, quien la tomó en cuanto se la ofrecieron pero no bebió ni una gota de la copa. – Te daré un consejo, de madre a hija o de mujer a mujer, como prefieras verlo… - Mónica se llevó perezosamente la copa hasta los labios y bebió un trago. – Las mujeres tenemos dos armas para poder conseguir lo que queremos; las lágrimas son una de ellas pero no siempre podemos utilizarla, hay que saber el momento preciso y la persona concreta; la última arma y la más eficaz y poderosa la tenemos entre las piernas, y ese es un hecho que nadie podrá negar.

Al escuchar lo que dijo su madre un sonrojo furioso apareció en el rostro de Anna, tiñendo su piel llena de pecas de un tono que casi podría igualarse al de su cabello.

Mónica se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo al ver la reacción que había tomado la pequeña pelirroja. Anna se había quedado petrificada en su lugar y con la cara ardiendo.

\- Quiero que mañana mismo le mandes la carta a la Princesa de Arendelle, si eres un tanto "cariñosa", estoy segura de que responderá enseguida. – Anna no contestó. – Pero nunca olvides el consejo que te di, Anna. Las mujeres somos las únicas capaces de detener guerras o empezarlas, tenlo en cuenta. – Y sin decir algo más salió del despacho dejando a Anna sola.

* * *

Anna no había podido dormir en toda la noche, se la pasó haciendo la dichosa carta que pedía su madre. Era vergonzoso el tener que verse… "Cariñosa" con alguien que no se había dignado en dirigirle la palabra en seis meses, que no veía desde hace tres años y que, por si fuese poco, aparte de todo eso el motivo de la carta fuese para pedirle un segundo préstamo.

Anna ya había pasado por esa vergüenza a los doce años, su madre le había instruido sobre cómo escribir la carta y la manera en que debía de decirle a Elsa que por favor le prestara el dinero que necesitaba. No hubo respuesta de Elsa por semanas, e incluso la pelirroja llegó a pensar que se había enojado por haber hecho una cosa semejante.

Sin embargo, después de un mes de espera, la rubia platino se presentó en el reino de Corona sin avisar a tan solo una semana antes del cumpleaños de Anna, llevando consigo un "pequeño regalo", una potranca albina que de inmediato se convirtió en la adoración de la pelirroja.

\- Es para que la entrenes a tu gusto. – Le había dicho una Elsa de apenas quince años con una enorme sonrisa al ver que Anna y la pequeña potranca parecían entenderse.

\- ¡Es hermosa, Elsa! ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo abalanzándose sobre la platinada y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; lo que provocó que Elsa se removiera un poco incómoda y un rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

\- Qu- qué bu-bueno que te gu-guste… - Carraspeo y recobró la postura que tenía antes de la repentina muestra de afecto de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó la pelirroja ignorando por completo el nerviosismo que había imperado en la heredera de Arendelle.

\- Aún no tiene uno… Ha esperado por el nombre que tú quieras darle. – Dijo Elsa con una nueva sonrisa, una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Debo pensarlo con detenimiento… - Dijo frunciendo el ceño volviendo la vista a su "regalo"; Elsa le sonrió con dulzura.

\- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo, mi dulce princesa. Yo por desgracia debo ir a hablar un par de cosas de negocios con Mónica. – Anna seguía sintiendo raro que Elsa se refiriera a su madre por su nombre y no como "La Reina". – Supongo que tu bufón personal puede hacerte compañía mientras yo estoy ocupada, ¿no es así?

\- Elsa…

\- Está bien… Está bien… - Dijo Elsa alzando los brazos a forma de derrota. – Kristoff…

Anna le soltó un pequeño golpe en el hombro a modo de réplica, el cuál fue aceptado por la platinada con una risa juguetona. Después de tanto tiempo, Elsa seguía renegando de su amistad con el rubio, pero ella no entendía el por qué si Kristoff era un buen chico, su único amigo después de Elsa.

Elsa pasó en Corona cerca de dos semanas, pasó todo el tiempo con Anna, ya no había lecciones que le impidieran salir a jugar con la pelirroja, quien tenía permiso de faltar a sus lecciones mientras estuviese Elsa en el castillo.

El día en que partió de Corona, Mónica decidió contarle a Anna la verdad… Elsa y Anna habían sido comprometidas desde que su padre había muerto.

* * *

\- ¡Hey, Anna! ¡Buenos días! – Una voz masculina la hizo regresar a la realidad. – Te ves… ¿Estás bien? – Kristoff se preocupó seriamente al ver las enormes ojeras bajo los ojos de la princesa de Corona.

Su rubio amigo había dejado de ser un niño y se había convertido en un joven atractivo y bastante musculoso; era un verdadero éxito entre las mozas del pueblo y ella no entendía por qué no había aceptado salir con ninguna de las muchas chicas que se lo habían propuesto.

\- ¿Eh?... – Anna seguía adormilada y tardó un poco en entender que muy seguramente su aspecto no debía ser el mejor del mundo. - ¡Ah, sí! Solo no dormí mucho anoche…

El rubio enarcó una ceja ante la respuesta de la pelirroja. - ¿Puedo saber el motivo?

\- Es que anoche mi madre me dijo que… - Y al recordar el consejo de su madre, un sonrojo intenso apareció en su rostro, lo que hizo que Kristoff la mirara con mayor intensidad. Obviamente no podía decirle a Kristoff que estuvo imaginando la manera en que podría insinuarse a Elsa en la primera ocasión en la que pudiera verla. – Me dijo que… ¡Que le escribiera una carta a Elsa!

La respuesta le había llegado como caída del cielo y en cierto modo no era mentirle al que era su mejor amigo desde hace varios años, solo era decir la verdad a medias.

Kristoff de inmediato puso mala cara. – Así que "La Reina" le pidió a su hija que se rebajara para buscar a esa imbécil de Arendelle… - Anna sabía que Kristoff odiaba a Elsa, pero seguía sin saber el motivo de ese odio desmedido. - ¡Claro! Todos debemos arrodillarnos ante esa petulante…

\- Kristoff… Hoy no estoy de humor… - Dijo Anna llevándose la mano a su sien para masajearla, ese día no quería discutir con el muchacho.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Se me olvida que estoy hablando de tu futura esposa! ¿No es así, princesa Anna? – Y haciendo una reverencia rígida se marchó de ahí sin darle oportunidad a Anna de decir ni pío.

* * *

\- ¡Ya puedo ver Corona desde aquí! – Dijo una espléndida rubia con una sonrisa que su mejor amigo pelirrojo no le había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, parecía una niña pequeña aún cuando ya tenía dieciocho años.

\- Así es, su Alteza. – Dijo en un tono respetuoso poco habitual en él. – Pero nos hemos alejado un poco de la caravana, sería mejor esperarlos un poco por sí… ¡ELSAAAAA!

La platinada no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho Hans, su único pensamiento se encontraba en aquellos ojos turquesa que tanto había extrañado por tantos años; así que sin importarle nada más llevó a su caballo, Odín, a todo galope por el camino Real que llevaba al castillo que alojaba ese par de trenzas gemelas que tanto deseaba ver.

\- Mierda… - Hans volteó atrás, inseguro de quedarse a esperar la caravana o ir tras su amiga; pero la preocupación de dejarla sin escolta pudo más y sin dudarlo dos veces se lanzó en pos de ella, haciendo que su caballo relinchara en queja por la manera tan brusca en que lo había tratado. - ¡ELSAAAAA! ¡ESPÉRAME!

Cuando Elsa llegó al patio del castillo de Corona, todos los sirvientes parecían contrariados y felices por verla ahí. Aunque no había llegado con la acostumbrada caravana ni con su siempre perfecta y pulcra apariencia, el cabello rebelde le caía por mechones en la cara y su siempre perfecta trenza estaba hecha un lío, la ropa la llevaba desarreglada por el galope que había llevado, estaba sonrojada, sudorosa y con la respiración agitada; pero lucía una brillante sonrisa que provocó algunos sonrojos en varios mozos y mozas que estaban presentes.

\- ¡Princesa Elsa! ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Y Anna? – Elsa interrumpió a un mozo que se había acercado para ayudarla a bajar de su corcel.

\- Salió… - La voz seca y cortante de Kristoff se hizo escuchar en el patio. Lo que hizo que Elsa suplicara por paciencia, no quería problemas con Anna apenas llegando a su reino.

\- ¿Sabes a dónde fue? – Dijo sin quitar la sonrisa que tenía de oreja a oreja.

\- Si lo supiera, no te lo diría… - Dijo Kristoff cruzado de brazos y lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a la platinada.

La sonrisa de Elsa se borró en menos de un segundo, y sus ojos color hielo se convirtieron en dos puñales que trataban de aniquilar a Kristoff quien se mantuvo firme y aguantó la mirada de la futura soberana de Arendelle.

\- Necesito que me prepare un ramo de rosas… - Le dijo Elsa a un mozo que estaba por ahí cerca, aún sin sonreír y volviendo la vista casi de inmediato a Kristoff. Quien ahora tenía una mueca de burla en la cara.

\- ¿Y piensas que eso va a serte de utilidad? ¿Un truco tan barato y sin chiste? – Dijo soltando una risa irónica. Pero Elsa no contestó a su ataque, por el contrario, volvió a sonreír de la manera tan estúpida en que había llegado al castillo; eso hizo que la sangre le hirviera. – Ni siquiera sabes dónde está… - Calló cuando se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa de Elsa solo se ensanchó más.

\- ¡Claro que lo sé! – Y casi de inmediato llegó el mozo al que le había pedido un ramo de rosas con su encargo. - ¡Muchas gracias! – Le dijo al joven que se ruborizó al ver la visión en que se había convertido la heredera de Arendelle.

\- Eso tengo que verlo… ¡Joe, mi caballo! – Pero antes de que el mozo cumpliera con su petición la joven princesa salió disparada del patio del castillo con un ramo de rosas en la mano.

Hans se topó con ella al momento en que entraba al castillo y con desconcierto giró con su caballo en ciento ochenta grados y siguió a su amiga platinada que sonreía como si acabara de encontrar el tesoro más grande del mundo.

* * *

Anna se encontraba sentada en el pasto viendo el arroyo correr a un lado de ella, su espalda descansaba sobre un frondoso árbol que le proporcionaba una protección al calor y a los rayos solares de esa media tarde, Gekko pastaba tranquilamente cerca de ella.

Después de haber discutido con Kristoff y de haber enviado la dichosa carta a Elsa, había tomado a Gekko y, sin avisarle a nadie, había cabalgado sola hasta ese lugar. Era su paraíso "privado", era el mismo lugar en que había jugado con los niños en la tarde de hacía cinco años cuando había salido con Elsa a pasear por primera vez en caballo, solo que se había internado un poco más en el bosque con el fin de no ser encontrada por un guardia que la llevara de vuelta al castillo.

La tranquilidad que sentía en aquel lugar era inigualable, sentir el pasto en las manos y en los pies, ya que se había quitado las botas; la brisa fresca que acariciaba su rostro tiernamente y hacía que se movieran las hojas de los árboles creando un susurro; el ruido del agua en el arroyo y el delicioso aroma a hierba que le inundaba los pulmones… Eso era el cielo, no podía pedir nada más.

\- ¿Anna? – Una melodiosa voz la incitó a abrir los ojos.

Y se dio cuenta de que ahora sí estaba en el paraíso, un ángel de cabello rubio, casi blanco, completamente desordenado había ido por ella; le sonreía con tanta ternura que ella misma sonrió, y sus ojos… Esos ojos color hielo… Podría quedarse horas mirándolos…

\- Elsa… - Dijo saboreando esa palabra en su paladar, lo dijo sin pensar y con una sonrisa dormilona en la cara.

\- Anna… - El ángel sonrió aún más, si eso era posible y puso ante ella un enorme y bellísimo ramo de rosas rojas y blancas.

Ese sueño estaba siendo tan perfecto… Tan ideal. Pero los sueños se acaban, y en ese instante su cerebro decidió recobrar el control y terminar con aquel maravilloso momento onírico. A quien tenía delante no era ninguna especie de ángel; sino todo lo contrario, era la culpable de sus desvelos por la noche, de sus momentos de dudas y de inseguridades.

De la que la había abandonado…

Elsa había vuelto, más guapa que nunca a su parecer, y estaba hincada ante ella con un enorme ramo de rosas separándolas.

\- Te he extrañado infinitamente… - Dijo Elsa con su voz suave, que sonó como una caricia en el oído de Anna.

Anna sin decir palabra tomó el ramo que le extendía la rubia y con ayuda del tronco que estaba en su espalda se incorporó. Elsa la ayudó poniéndose de pie en un salto y tomándola por los codos.

\- ¿Son para mí? – Dijo Anna con una voz que Elsa nunca le había escuchado, por lo que dudó un instante al contestar.

\- ¡Sí, son tuyas! – Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque conservaba un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Anna sostuvo con fuerza el ramo entre ambas manos, aún cuando sintió que las espinas le lastimaban e incluso le cortaban.

\- ¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer con ellas? – Dijo Anna acercándose más a Elsa, la cual sintió invadido su espacio personal y se alejó torpemente.

\- N-no… - Aún después de varios años y de haber conseguido experiencia, le era imposible no ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de la pelirroja.

\- Bueno pues… - Anna agarró y con una mano le acomodó un poco el jubón azul a Elsa, la cual se puso tiesa y trago saliva; se sentía demasiado torpe en ese momento. – Quiero que las tomes y te las metas por…

Kristoff había llegado justo a tiempo para ver cómo Anna golpeaba a Elsa con el ramo de las flores que la platinada había pedido en el Castillo. ¡Esa imagen valía oro! Se hizo un recuerdo mental de que si alguna vez lo olvidaba por favor se pudiera de diana en alguna clase de arquería. Soltó una carcajada tan fuerte que sacó a Hans de su estupefacción, nunca hubiese imaginado que "Trencitas" tenía ese tipo de lenguaje…

Si Hans todavía dudaba de que las mujeres estaban locas, ahora lo comprobaba… No entendía cómo Anna después de haberse mostrado feliz por ver a Elsa ahora se le iba a golpes con el ramo.

\- ¡Eres una idiota, Arendelle! – Le gritó Anna cuando se hubo deshecho completamente el ramo de rosas, un montón de pétalos cubrían a Elsa, quien había llevado sus brazos para proteger su rostro de las espinas de aquel ramo, tenía varios cortes en las manos, su jubón estaba rasgado a causa de las espinas y fuera de eso se sentía completamente perpleja.

No pudo decir palabra antes de que Anna ya se hubiese subido a su yegua y llevado a trote con dirección al castillo.

Cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba escapando de ella se espabiló y silbó utilizando sus dedos. - ¡ODÍN! – El caballo que había estado tomando un poco de agua en el arroyo al escuchar su nombre trotó en dirección a su ama; quien lo montó con maestría y elegancia de un solo brinco para después seguir la dirección que había tomado ese torbellino pelirrojo.

\- ¡ANNAAAA!

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE IBA A SERVIR DE NADA! – Le gritó el rubio a Elsa cuando pasó al lado de ellos con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Hans soltó un suspiro cansado a su lado. – Tú en serio quieres que te maten, ¿no es así, niño reno? – Y sin decir más espoleó a su caballo para ir tras las dos princesas.

Kristoff por otro lado ignoró completamente el comentario de Hans y aún con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, tomó con cuidado las riendas y se encaminó lentamente al castillo.

"No debo preocuparme por nada. La propia Arendelle ha echado todo a perder."

* * *

**Bueno pues muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí y espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. ;)**

**Madh-M: Jejejejejejejeje Tú sí lo notaste!? :) Anna es preciosa siendo celosa y Elsa es un tanto peligrosa, jugaré un poco (o mucho) más con esa idea.**

**maximus17: Hasta los siguientes episodios daré a conocer las demás pretendientes de Elsa, Mónica por otro lado... Sí, está desesperada... Pero va a ser divertido explotar ese personaje un poco más.**

**Anonimo: Sí, va a estar duro tener 4 mujeres y tener que decidirte por una sola, pero va a ser divertido. ¡Lo prometo!**

**Pam: Los celos pueden volverse cosas maravillosas o muy destructivas... ¡Pero prometo no hacerlas sufrir mucho con eso!**

**Gorgino: Perdón pero debo dejarlos un poco más con la duda... xDD**

**SakuraAyanami: En los próximos caps se va a decir quiénes son las dos nuevas pretendientes, sé que Alexander debió de haber insistido un poco más con algún príncipe pero soy de la mentalidad de que los padres saben perfectamente quiénes somos, no es necesario que les digamos algo para que ellos ya sean consientes de todo. Y en este fanfic Elsa es completamente lesbiana! xDD Por eso no incluí príncipes... Espero que así no te sientas tan chocada con la elección de Alexander. :P**

**Tania Hylian: Me hace sentir bien saber que te gusta mi historia, creo que es el mejor regalo que un escritor (primerizo) puede tener en una de sus obras. Tehlú es el nombre de Dios en la saga de "El nombre del viento" de Rothfuss, te la recomiendo completamente. ;)**

**Lector: Espero poder mantenerte sorprendido y emocionado con cada capítulo, lo menos que quiero es que se vuelva muy evidente o predecible... xDD **

**Nerr: Jejejejejejejejejejeje Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado tanto la aparición de Mérida, habrá bastante drama por las nuevas integrantes pero espero que sepan comprender. Sobre lo que pase con los personajes solo pondré lo más importante y tal vez alguno que otro flashback como lo he hecho hasta ahora, espero que con eso puedan deducir lo demás. :)**

**elsaisabadass: Jejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado! Sí, empieza la competencia pero... "En la guerra y el amor, todo se vale" ;) Sé que no te convence pero prometo que todo tiene una razón de ser! xDD Y eso lo explicaré más adelante. Ahora lamento informaros que tardaré un poquito más en dar a conocer a las otras dos pretendientes y no solo eso... Tardaré un poquito más en explicar lo que ha pasado en estos años, pero espero que igual los mantenga un poquito más enganchados. Sé que me falta un poquito de acción pero esto apenas comienza, que vamos en el arranque. ;) Yo fui a ver Frozen Fever y como extra también miré "Cenicienta" xDD Yo amo el Elsanna, estoy un poquitico traumada... xDD Por eso saco mis traumas escribiendo, es una buena terapia y muy barata! xDD Y claro que recibiré tu PM con MUCHO gusto.**

**A todos aquellos que leyeron hasta aquí, que siguen mi historia, que le dan follow, favorite, y aquellas hermosas personas que me dejan review solo puedo darles las gracias a TODOS ustedes. Son los que me ayudan a seguir en lo que hago y no botarlo.**

**Sin más por el momento, ¡muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!**


	8. INVITACIÓN

**¡Hola, gente del mundo mundial!**

**Pues, ¿qué les digo? Espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho, la verdad es que éste capítulo lo escribí, edité y reescribí como cinco veces, por una u otra cosa no terminaba de convencerme, hasta apenas ahora estoy satisfecha con el resultado, espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí.**

**Debo de agradecerles enormemente el apoyo que me brindan con sus reviews, follows y poniendo entre sus favoritos mi historia; de verdad me ayudan a querer seguir y espero no defraudarlos, la historia sigue algo lenta pero pronto empezará lo bueno, calculo que como en unos dos o tres capítulos más.**

**Por cierto, chicos. Yo sé que hay mucha gente talentosa siguiendo la historia, si entre ellos hay alguno que quiera hacer un fanart de ella, me haría la mujer más feliz del mundo. xDD**

**¡Lo imagino danzando por tumblr y me emociono! Por lo que si alguno de ustedes gusta hacerlo me convertiría en la mujer más feliz del mundo.**

**Pero bueno... Sin más que decirles dejo que disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**INVITACIÓN**

Hans había tomado su tiempo para regresar al castillo puesto que su caballo estaba completamente agotado por el viaje y por la repentina carrera que había iniciado la platinada, por lo que no quiso forzarlo. Al llegar al palacio se encontró con dos noticias: la primera era que la caravana de la princesa de Arendelle ya había llegado, lo que había ocasionado un alboroto en el patio del castillo; y la segunda, y la menos agradable, era que el rumor de que las princesas de ambos reinos habían vuelto a pelear se había expandido como una epidemia por todo el reino, incluso los sirvientes y soldados provenientes de Arendelle tenían el conocimiento del percance que habían tenido al llegar; y, por lo que pudo sonsacarle a una de las mozas que se encontraba ayudando con la caravana, a base de sonrisas y galanterías, parecía que había sido una discusión bastante fuerte.

La moza, una joven de cabello castaño y ojos castaños, le había contado que Trencitas había llegado a todo galope en su yegua y que unos momentos después Elsa, gritando el nombre de la pelirroja, irrumpió en el patio y saltando de su caballo, aún en movimiento, fue en persecución de la pelirroja hasta su cuarto, donde discutieron (lo cual había sido obvio por los gritos que salían de la alcoba de Anna) y después de un momento la platinada había salido de ahí hecha una furia, se dirigió hasta los aposentos que le correspondían y de ahí no había salido desde entonces.

\- Ha sido todo una batalla campal, ¿eh? – Preguntaba un, aparentemente, desinteresado pelirrojo mientras jugaba con el cabello castaño de la moza, quien lo veía con una radiante sonrisa, anhelante.

\- Sí… - Dijo con un leve sonrojo cuando posó sus ojos castaños en la intensa mirada verde del apuesto pelirrojo. – Pero se lo tiene bien merecido la princesa de Arendelle.

Hans sonrío mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos y enarcó una ceja, divertido. - ¿Eso crees? – El rubor de la castaña se intensificó al recordar que el guapo joven que tenía delante de ella era el escudero de la princesa platinada; y, sintiendo cómo toda la culpa caía sobre ella por haber soltado un pensamiento como ése a la ligera, solo atinó a balbucear algunos monosílabos y a removerse en su sitio completamente nerviosa. – No te asustes… Conmigo puedes hablar sin tapujos, nadie te castigará por decirme lo que piensas. – La voz de Hans sonó conciliadora y suave, como si estuviese tratando de calmar a un animal asustado. – Me encantaría seguir escuchándote, encanto, pero mi obligación es ir a donde se encuentra la heredera de Arendelle. – Hans sonrió inconscientemente al notar que la castaña lo miraba embelesada. - ¿Te apetece seguir ésta plática por la noche en compañía de un par de cervezas?

\- M-me encantaría… - Dijo la castaña en un suspiro.

\- Perfecto, nos vemos a las diez de la noche en las caballerizas. – Tomó la mano de la moza y la llevó hasta sus labios. – Estaré impaciente por nuestra cita, mi señora. – Y girando sobre sus talones, con una enorme sonrisa, se alejó de la castaña con rumbo hacia el castillo.

Hans no se dignó a tocar la puerta antes de internarse en los aposentos que le correspondían a la heredera de Arendelle en el castillo de Corona; Elsa se encontraba, justo como se la imaginaba: sentada en la orilla de la cama con la cabeza entre sus manos.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra se acercó al pequeño escritorio que había en la habitación a un lado de la ventana, sobre éste, además de haber un tintero lleno, pergamino y unos adornos de porcelana, se encontraba un recipiente lleno de frutos y dos botellas de cristal, una con agua y la otra con vino; llenó dos copas con el contenido de la segunda y, plantándose enfrente de la platinada, le extendió una copa sin decir palabra. Elsa la aceptó manteniendo la misma postura y el silencio que se imponía como si fuese música de fondo en la habitación, el pelirrojo no supo si el silencio era furibundo o melancólico, pero no le agradaba la sensación que éste generaba en el ambiente.

Después de unos momentos que el pelirrojo sintió como eternos, Elsa soltó un hondo suspiro rompiendo así con la gran tensión que los envolvía.

\- No sabía que Trencitas tuviera ese vocabulario. – Dijo Hans después de decidir que era momento de romper el silencio; su amiga soltó una risa cansada en respuesta.

\- Yo tampoco lo sabía… - Dijo llevándose la copa a los labios por primera vez. – Pero aparentemente… ¡Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo!

El pelirrojo tomó asiento a un lado de ella y tomó un trago de vino, lo que le refresco la garganta, era de una excelente cosecha, un sabor muy frutal y dulce. - ¿Lograste hablar con ella? – Dijo removiendo su copa y acercando su nariz para catarlo mejor.

\- Algo así… Digamos que yo intenté hablar… - Elsa se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. – Y ella gritaba cosas que sigo sin entender, después me echó de su cuarto. – La voz de la princesa sonaba cansada, y Hans no sabía si era por el viaje, la carrera a caballo o por la reacción tan inesperada que había adoptado la pelirroja.

\- Entre los gritos, ¿al menos te explicó por qué estaba tan enojada? – La platinada movió la cabeza en forma de negación. – ¡Tú eres la que debería estar molesta, no ella! – Hans levantó un poco la voz, le dolía ver de esa manera a su amiga, se veía derrotada. – ¡Mira que no escribirte desde hace varios meses…! ¡Y luego recibirte de esa manera…! - El suspiro que soltó Hans sonó mucho más cansado que la voz de la platinada. – Mira, Elsa… Te lo he dicho muchas veces, ¡olvídate de Trencitas! Te conviene mucho más quedarte con…

\- No volvamos a lo mismo, ¿quieres? – Elsa se levantó de la cama de golpe y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación; un gesto que tenía siempre que se encontraba nerviosa, estresada o molesta, y por el momento Hans no sabría decir cuál de todas esas emociones era la causante de que su amiga estuviese como "león enjaulado". – ¡Para empezar, ni siquiera sé qué voy a hacer con esa situación! ¿Y si me equivoco? ¿Y si en el altar me arrepiento?

\- Seguro que jurar fidelidad le daría miedo hasta al más valiente de los hombres, y sé que las damas llorarán la gran pérdida que significa tu salida del mercado… Y será una pena aún mayor para los burdeles… Pero pensé que tenías claro a quién ibas a elegir para sentar cabeza y tomarla como…

\- ¡Ya no lo sé! – De nuevo Elsa interrumpió a su amigo, estaba dolida y muy enojada, no sabía cómo tomar la actitud de Anna y eso la estresaba. – ¿Y si ella no quiere? ¿Y si se ha enamorado de Kristoff? ¿Y si el tiempo que yo he dejado, él ha sabido aprovecharlo para llegar al corazón de Anna? O peor… A su cama… - El gesto que hizo Elsa fue amargo, esas palabras le sabían a vinagre en el paladar, le hervía la sangre de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que alguien más hubiese tomado lo que ella sentía como suyo.

Hans la miró fijamente y después de un momento soltó una sonora carcajada que Elsa no supo bien como definir. - ¿Trencitas enamorada del niño reno? – El pelirrojo rió con más fuerzas. - ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tiene total lógica! ¡Siempre sospeché que Mónica nunca te quiso de nuera! – El estómago empezaba a dolerle por la risa que no podía controlar. – Y luego… Y luego… - Hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y se obligó a parar de reír para poder seguir hablando. – El niño reno cortejando y queriendo profanar a la santa y pura de Trencitas. – Juntó las manos como si fuera a orar e hizo una mueca de inocencia para después darle cabida en su rostro una sonrisa llena de malicia. – Como si eso fuese a ser tarea sencilla; o como si el rubiecito tuviera una pizca del ingenio o galantería que nosotros poseemos en el dedo gordo del pie.

\- ¡Oh, vamos Hans! ¡No tiene gracia! – Los ojos de Elsa se habían convertido en dos puñales de hielo, le irritaba que su amigo tomara sus miedos tan a la ligera. - ¡Como bien lo haz enfatizado, Anna es demasiado inocente y podría caer en las garras de ése imbécil!

El pelirrojo intentó por todos los medios guardarse la nueva carcajada que había sido producida por la mera imagen del niño reno tratando de "ultrajar" a Trencitas; respiró profundamente y en cuanto se serenó se levantó de la cama y se plantó delante de Elsa. – De acuerdo, suponiendo que fuese cierto que el rubiecito ha intentado acercarse a TU Trencitas, no creo que ella le haya hecho ni el más mínimo caso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – El enojo que se reflejaba en los ojos hielo de Elsa flaqueó por un momento para dejar ver un atisbo de duda y tristeza, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Hans.

\- ¡Elsa, vamos! Conoces a Anna desde que eran niñas; yo la conocí por menos tiempo y con ese pequeño periodo fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que no es de esa clase de mujer. Incluso ahora que la vi golpeándote con el arreglo de flores, noté que sigue siendo la misma niña tonta e ingenua que dejaste aquí hace tres años. – Hans hablaba con seriedad y dulzura a su amiga, la burla podría esperar. – Ella sabe que tiene un compromiso con alguien más, por lo que le será completamente fiel a su palabra… O más bien a la palabra que dio Mónica.

\- Pero ella sigue sin saber que somos pretendientes… - La voz de la platinada era casi un susurro. - ¿Y si ella no me quiere? ¿Y si se rehúsa a casarse conmigo? – El porte erguido y confiado que caracterizaba a la platinada la abandonó y dejó al descubierto a una Elsa que lucía más pequeña e indefensa, sentía miedo al rechazo de alguien tan importante para ella.

Elsa realmente quería a Anna y Hans lo sabía.

La voz grave y llena de afecto del pelirrojo pegó de lleno a los oídos de la platinada. – Su Majestad, ¿he de recordarle que cualquiera a quien usted elija será más que afortunada? – El pelirrojo miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa llena de aliento en el rostro. – Además, si me permite aconsejarla, he de decir que no necesita más pelirrojos en su vida, más que a mí, por supuesto; ahora que si lo que intenta decirme Su Majestad es que está enamorada secretamente de mí y por eso busca tantas cabelleras de fuego; bueno en ese caso es todo un honor. – Los verdes ojos del joven se posaron chispeantes sobre los azul hielo de la heredera de Arendelle, y una sonrisa altiva se formó en los labios de éste, borrando por completo la sonrisa tierna de hace solo unos instantes.

\- ¡Vaya! Así que por fin te haz dado cuenta, ¿eh? Pensaba que mi declaración de amor incluiría un verdugo y la guillotina. – Dijo Elsa enarcando una ceja y con un semblante arrogante.

La carcajada del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, pero ahora fue acompañada por la de la rubia. - ¡Solo, por favor, prométeme que cuando elijas esposa no serás tan romántica!

\- No te prometo nada…

\- ¡Ánimo, Els! – El joven pasó un brazo por los hombros de su amiga y la movió un poco. – Mira, lo de menos es que, si Trencitas es la que te gusta, le ordenes que se case contigo y seguro que Mónica la amarra para ti en ropa interior y la acomoda en tu caballo para que te la lleves como equipaje hasta Arendelle. – Elsa, sonriendo, le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas. – !Ouch! – Soltó el pelirrojo encogiéndose en su lugar llevándose un brazo al torso para proteger sus costillas. – Bueno… ¡Seguro que sería más cuidadosa y la metería amarrada en un carruaje!

Elsa soltó una pequeña carcajada, sabía que Hans lo único que quería era levantarle el ánimo; y de alguna u otra manera siempre lo lograba. - ¿Crees que sea así de fácil? – Dijo por fin con una sonrisa felina en el rostro y arqueando una ceja.

Hans rompió el abrazo y se puso delante de su mejor amiga. – Su Majestad, es aún mucho más sencillo que eso… - Aunque su voz mantenía un tono de completo respeto, la sonrisa pícara que tenía en el rostro hacía que toda la seriedad se fuera a pique. – Además, si la princesa de Corona se niega a explicarle qué fue lo que la puso tan… Alebrestada… Siempre hay otras maneras de averiguarlo. – Dijo guiñándole un ojo y sonriéndole con complicidad.

Elsa se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. – ¿Puedo preguntar, cómo piensas lograr eso?

Hans alzó las manos en rendición y miró divertido a su amiga. - ¡Calma, Els! No es nada malo, al contrario. La dulce doncella que va a proporcionarnos la información me estaba rogando porque la invitara a por unas cervezas. – Elsa soltó un suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Un día de estos vas a poder hacer un reino con todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu lecho, incluyendo, claro, a todos los bastardos que haz engendrado…

La sonrisa de Hans se hinchó ante el comentario de su mejor amiga. – No todos tenemos la suerte que vos, Su Alteza. Además sabes perfectamente que siempre he procurado no ir dejando mi semilla por cualquier lugar. – Elsa lo miró fijamente durante un instante antes de volver a suspirar ya con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Además, tú sabes que a las mujeres les encanta hablar en la cama.

\- Muy bien… Confío en tus habilidades y espero que consigas informarte no solo de Anna sino también de la situación del reino… ¿Te fijaste que hay varios locales cerrados? Hay mucho menos actividad en el pueblo de lo que recuerdo.

\- Yo también lo noté… - Dijo Hans frunciendo el ceño al igual que su platinada amiga. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un instante en sus propias cavilaciones.

\- Te lo encargo.

\- No le fallaré, Su Majestad.

* * *

Anna no quería ver a Elsa, se había estado escondiendo en su habitación toda la tarde. Su madre, obviamente, se había enterado de que había tenido una pelea con la platinada y había ido a su habitación para obligarle a que hiciera las paces con la princesa de Arendelle. Aunque le había prometido que lo haría, aún no sabía cómo lograrlo sin asesinar a Elsa en el proceso; seguía muy molesta y no quería volver a explotar con la platinada, y con ello hacer que su madre se enfureciera aún más.

Era la hora de la cena y la pelirroja no se encontraba en el comedor; había mandado a avisar con la primera sirvienta que vio, que la disculparan pero no se encontraba en condiciones para acompañarlos. Estaba segura que su madre la haría pagar por aquella falta pero de verdad no podía ver a la platinada y menos sentarse en la misma mesa que ella y comer como si nada hubiese pasado con ella a un lado.

Así que, decidida a evitar todas las miradas curiosas de los mozos y sirvientas, fue directo a las caballerizas a hacerse cargo de su yegua, al entrar notó que todos los caballos de la caravana de Elsa se encontraban ocupando los primeros casilleros. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró el casillero que le correspondía a Gekko, casi hasta al final, y cuando llegó se dio cuenta que justo en el casillero de al lado habían puesto al poderoso animal de Elsa; en completo contraste con su yegua, el caballo de la platinada era completamente negro y era mucho más grande, además éste parecía más un caballo de guerra que para uso personal, a diferencia de su yegua que emanaba un aura mucho más tranquila y amistosa.

Se metió al casillero de Odín y, con cuidado de no provocar al animal, lo acarició; el animal, contrario a lo que temía Anna, recibió con gusto los cariños de la princesa de Corona. Por lo que Anna comprendió que el aspecto duro era solo una fachada, y con una sonrisa sacó una de las manzanas que traía como dulce para Gekko y se la ofreció al negro caballo que la aceptó con gusto.

\- Eres un hermoso animal. Pensé que serías un poco más huraño pero me he equivocado. – Mientras Anna acariciaba el lomo de la bestia pensó que Elsa, en más de una ocasión, cuando eran pequeñas le había regañado por juzgar libros solo por su portada. – Te juzgué mal y lo siento… - La voz de Anna sonó con nostalgia al acordarse de las tardes que pasaba con la platinada cuando eran más jóvenes. – Me encantaría quedarme contigo un rato más pero debo irme, porque Gekko podría ponerse celosa. – Y dando unos golpecitos en el lomo del animal lo dejó para dirigirse al casillero continuo.

\- ¡Hola Gekko! – Anna entró con una gran sonrisa al casillero de su yegua, la cual la recibió con un pequeño relincho. – Veo que tienes un apuesto caballero de vecino, espero que no te moleste que le haya regalado una de tus manzanas. – Anna le acercó la manzana que le quedaba al hocico de la yegua y está la tomó de inmediato.

Anna siempre había sentido que tenía una conexión especial con su yegua, desde el día en que Elsa se la había llevado se había encariñado de ella, y Gekko estaba tan acostumbrada a Anna que la pelirroja no necesitaba tomar las riendas con mucha fuerza, con cualquier ligero movimiento que ella hiciera la yegua reaccionaba, era como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento y hacer justamente lo que ella quería.

Cuando Gekko terminó de comer Anna empezó a cepillarla con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. - ¡Ya está, bonita! Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo en un estado tan lamentable… - Hizo una mueca al recordar el altercado de la tarde con la platinada. – Hoy te portaste como las grandes; mira que no dejar que el caballo de Elsa nos alcanzará… ¡Fue maravilloso! Siempre he sabido que eres más rápida que cualquier otro.

\- No menosprecies a Odín… ¡Te sorprendería lo rápido que puede ser! – Una voz suave como la seda hizo que la pelirroja soltara un pequeño brinco en su sitio mientras que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

Cuando volteó se encontró de lleno con una mujer cuyo cabello rubio estaba sujetado desenfadadamente en una trenza y le caía por un hombro, vestía una camisa blanca que, al parecer de Anna, se le veía increíblemente bien, aún cuando ésta le quedaba grande; unos pantalones negros y unas botas. Elsa le sonreía tímidamente a tan solo unos metros de ella, estaba recargada en la entrada del casillero de Gekko, no estaba segura si acercarse o seguir hablando con la pelirroja a una distancia prudente.

\- Pues por lo que yo vi, Gekko hizo que tu caballo mordiera el polvo que ella iba dejando a su paso. – Dijo con dureza y retomando su trabajo de cepillar a la yegua.

\- Bueno… Esa fue una carrera injusta; Odín estaba cansado por todo el trayecto que hemos recorrido y luego lo traje a galope para poder llegar lo más pronto posible a Corona. – Anna detuvo un momento su trabajo y escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. – Seguramente en una carrera "justa" – Elsa puso más énfasis en esta palabra – Odín vencería a Gekko por mucho.

\- ¡Gekko vencería a cualquier caballo en cualquier momento! – Anna, que había recobrado el mal humor, se giró para poder encarar a la rubia pero paró en seco cuando notó que la platinada estaba mucho más cerca de lo que suponía, a tan solo unos pocos centímetros. Hasta ese momento Anna no había notado la diferencia de estaturas, Elsa le sacaba varios centímetros.

\- No lo dudo, ha sido entrenada por ti y se ve que es un animal fuerte. – Elsa, que observaba con orgullo la yegua que le había regalado hace unos años a la pelirroja, era ajena al escrutinio al que la había sometido Anna. La pelirroja estaba observando detenidamente las pequeñas pecas, invisibles a simple vista, que surcaban las mejillas y el puente de la nariz de la platinada. – Pero deberías darle una nueva oportunidad a Odín de vencer a tu yegua; o de lograr que su dueña se trague sus palabras. – Dijo sonriendo distraídamente aún con los ojos puestos en la yegua.

Anna aún no podía creerse que esa mujer que tenía enfrente, fuera la misma niña con la que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia. Había cambiado tanto y a la vez no había duda alguna de que esa mujer fuera _SU_ Elsa. Su voz era diferente, más adulta, más madura; la postura que tenía no era la misma, se notaba más altiva y peligrosa; su cuerpo delgado y atlético había dado paso a uno con curvas abrasadoras que, incluso cubierto de las ropas masculinas que la caracterizaban, dejaban ver sin problema alguno el perfecto contorno de su figura; el aroma a menta era el mismo de siempre, tal vez ahora estaba mezclado con un muy sutil toque a lavanda, y esos ojos color azul hielo, un tono que no había visto en ninguna otra persona, que eran enmarcados por largas y espesas pestañas, eran los mismos de aquella niña con la que solía jugar y pasear por los pasadizos del castillo de Arendelle.

Por más tiempo que pasara, pensó Anna, ella siempre sería capaz de reconocer, en cualquier lugar y bajo cualquier circunstancia, esos ojos de hielo que ella conocía tan bien.

Elsa frunció el ceño cuando notó que Anna no respondía y dirigió la mirada hacia abajo, notando que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la pelirroja, estaba tan cerca que sentía su respiración chocar en su barbilla y, por si fuera poco, la pelirroja estaba observándola detenidamente. La platinada se sintió pequeña ante la intensa mirada de esos ojos turquesa; tratando de no hacer notorio su nerviosismo, empezó a escanear el rostro de la pelirroja y, como siempre, lo primero que notó fueron las pequeñas pecas que cubrían el rostro de Anna.

Siempre había comparado las pecas de Anna con las constelaciones del firmamento, y se preguntaba si algún día sería capaz de contarlas y encontrar en ellas alguna que se asemejara a la osa mayor o tal vez a la constelación de Orión.

Se preguntó si las tiernas pecas de Anna estarían regadas por todo su cuerpo o sería algo único de sus mejillas y nariz; intentó imaginar el cuerpo desnudo de Anna cubierto por pecas pero la simple idea hizo que de inmediato un intenso sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.

Fingiendo un ataque de tos, y de un brinco, se alejó de Anna, lo que hizo que la pelirroja volviese a la realidad. – Emmm… E-este… Yo… - Elsa estaba nerviosa, desde hace algunos años siempre le pasaba lo mismo, con la cercanía de la pelirroja se sentía completamente torpe; y ese hecho le molestaba enormemente, al fin y al cabo no era como si no conociese mujer, y esa actitud de adolescente virgen no era propia de ella. Además, recordó con pesar que Anna estaba molesta con ella y no sabía si el enojo había pasado o simplemente se encontraba en el ojo del huracán.

\- ¿Por qué no estás en el comedor? – Preguntó Anna con total indiferencia en la voz, y Elsa se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, la pelirroja seguía enojada con ella.

Carraspeo un poco para obligar a su voz a salir con normalidad. – Yo… Yo no quería incomodar a nadie. He mandado a Hans con mis disculpas y en mi lugar.– No le quedaba otro remedio que ser sincera con la pelirroja, desde siempre había sido así y el paso del tiempo no había cambiado el hecho de que ella no pudiese mentir ante la mirada turquesa de Anna. Era un viejo hábito.

\- ¿Incomodar? Creo que mi madre ha estado más feliz por verte hoy en Corona, de lo que ha estado juntado toda la felicidad que ha sentido en años. – La voz de la pelirroja sonaba con sorna. – Y Don Tomate, no es la mejor compañía que ella pudiera pedir.

\- No quería incomodarte a ti… - Dijo Elsa ignorando la riña interminable entre los pelirrojos.

Anna soltó una risa irónica. - ¿A mí? – Dijo enarcando una ceja. - ¿Piensas que me incomoda tu presencia?

El porte defensivo de Elsa cambio de inmediato por uno más agresivo, el que siempre usaba para hacer un trato con alguna nación. – Sé que te incomodo, Anna. – Su voz fue firme, un poco brusca, tal vez. – ¡Lo que no entiendo es el por qué! – Peinó su cabello hacia atrás con una mano y desvió su mirada de la de Anna, no quería volver a explotar. – Hice un viaje muy largo solo para verte y hacerte una invitación, estaba muy emocionada con la idea de volver a estar contigo… - Dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa triste y regresó la mirada a la de Anna. – ¡Y me recibes golpeándome con un ramo de flores que llevaba para ti! ¡Estás loca! – Dijo alzando las manos al aire y girando sobre sí misma para alejarse de la pelirroja.

\- ¿¡Perdón!? – La voz ofendida de Anna no se hizo esperar, no podía creer que ahora fuera Elsa la indignada. - ¿Yo soy la loca? – Anna seguía de cerca a Elsa, no se iba a permitir perder esa disputa. - ¡Tú eres la que llega de la nada después de tres años esperando ser recibida con los brazos abiertos!

\- ¡Por Dios, Anna! ¡He estado viajando ocupada con asuntos de mi reino! – Dijo Elsa deteniendo su paso y volteando de nuevo hacia Anna.

\- ¿¡Y eso te impide escribir por lo menos una maldita carta de vez en cuando!? – Los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas y no supo si eran de rabia o de tristeza. - ¡Seis meses sin noticia tuya! ¡Ni una! – Al contrario de lo que Anna pensaba, el semblante de Elsa cambió de enojo a sorpresa, frunció el ceño y ladeo la cabeza, preguntando sin necesidad de palabras con esos ojos hielo. – ¡No me vengas con esa cara pasmada! – Anna conocía todas y cada una de las expresiones de Elsa. – ¡Tú no me escribes por meses y de la nada llegas a MI reino y quieres que te trate como si no hubiese pasado nada!

\- Anna… Yo… - Elsa frunció aún más el ceño y paseo la mirada por el piso, trataba de entender todo lo que le estaba diciendo la princesa de Corona. – Estoy de acuerdo que he estado ocupada pero yo… ¿Estás molesta porque no te ha llegado noticia mía? – La mirada de Elsa era intensa y una veta de felicidad surcaba sus ojos, lo que hizo que Anna se estremeciera un poco.

\- Bueno… En parte… Pero por muy ocupada que estuvieras mínimo escribirme de vez en cuando… - Anna se estaba poniendo nerviosa a causa de la intensa mirada de Elsa, empezaba a sentir un ligero calor en las mejillas, clara indicación de que estaba empezando a ruborizarse.

\- ¿Y no pudiste pensar que tal vez se perdieron lo cuervos con mis cartas? ¿No me diste ni una sola vez el don de la duda? – El porte de Elsa era cada vez más fiero, la curiosidad iba abandonando poco a poco sus facciones.

\- Y-yo supuse que estabas ocupada pero… Te mandé varias cartas… Me dijiste que siempre responderías a ellas… - Anna agachó la mirada y empezó a juguetear con sus manos.

\- Anna, mírame. – La voz de Elsa sonaba dulce, mucho más apaciguadora. Cuando Anna subió la vista se encontró con los ojos azul hielo clavados en ella, no parecía enojada, al contrario, sonreía con dulzura hacia ella. – Juro por Tehlú, que no he dejado de escribirte a lo largo de éste tiempo y por alguna razón, que desconozco, no me han llegado tus cartas… Desde hace bastante tiempo. – Suspiró pesadamente y alargó una mano hasta las de la pelirroja que seguía estrujando la falda de su vestido, la tomó con delicadeza y empezó a acariciar el dorso de ésta con el pulgar. – Pensé que ya no querías saber de mí…

A la princesa de Corona le sentó mal la revelación de Elsa pero el tono que había utilizado para decirlo, lleno de una tristeza mal escondida le sentó aún peor, sintió como si una cubetada de agua fría le hubiese caído encima.

Elsa no se había olvidado de ella, la niña con la que siempre había jugado seguía delante de ella, no había cambiado… Justo como la veía ahora estaba convencida de que ésa era la verdadera Elsa… SU Elsa.

\- Yo pensé que la que se había olvidado de mí eras tú… - Soltó Anna cargado con un tono dulce y sincero, y empezó a regresar las caricias que Elsa seguía dando en su mano.

\- Créeme que eso sería imposible… - Dijo la platinada recobrando su carácter despreocupado y alegre. – ¿Te gustaría dar una caminata por el castillo conmigo? Podrías decirme en persona lo que me escribiste en… - Elsa hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño pensativa.

El cambio repentino del ambiente puso a Anna nerviosa. – ¿Pasa algo? – La platina levantó la mirada un poco confundida, sacudió la cabeza como para quitarse de encima una hoja en el cabello y después volvió a sonreír en dirección a ella.

\- No, nada. Solo recordé que debo arreglar con Hans algunas cuestiones… - Volvió a fruncir el ceño. – Pero supongo que lo hablaré mañana con él, hoy tenía un encargo mío. En fin… Entonces, ¿te gustaría pasear conmigo? – Sonrió hacia Anna y está le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Me encantaría, Princesa de Arendelle. – Elsa la miró divertida y le ofreció su brazo.

\- Es todo un deleite llevar a una dama tan hermosa del brazo, Princesa de Corona. – Anna le sonrió de vuelta y aceptó su brazo. – Y dígame, mi señora, ¿no tiene ganas de asistir a un gran baile?

\- ¿Un gran baile? – Anna volteó a ver a Elsa mientras continuaban caminando rumbo a los jardines.

\- Así es, es uno de los motivos de mi viaje a Corona. – Elsa volteó a ver a Anna y sonrió ampliamente. – Quiero invitarte a un baile que tendrá lugar en Arendelle.

\- ¿Y a honor de qué se va a celebrar un baile en Arendelle?

\- Algo sin mucha importancia. – Anna enarcó una ceja mientras la observaba. – Mi decimoctavo día del nombre. – Terminó Elsa con una sonrisa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Elsa se encontraba practicando esgrima con uno de los soldados de su caravana en el patio del castillo de Corona; su humor era inmejorable.

La noche anterior había hecho las paces con Anna y, por si eso fuera poco, se había quedado con la pelirroja hasta altas horas de la noche platicando, y probablemente la charla hubiera seguido durante más tiempo si no fuera porque la pelirroja había insistido en que era impropio que estuvieran hablando a esas horas como si fuera media tarde, por lo que Elsa, no sin protestar, la llevó hasta su habitación y después se retiro a sus propios aposentos.

\- Parece que alguien durmió bastante bien… O no durmió… - La voz burlona de Hans hizo que la sonrisa de la princesa se ensanchara.

\- No es asunto tuyo, Hans. – Dijo sin perder la concentración en su combate, en el cuál dejaba que el soldado, recién iniciado, atacara todo cuanto pudiera y ella se dedicaba simplemente a esquivar y detener las estocadas que iban dirigidas a ella.

\- Siento que es mi deber darle las gracias al Santo (o Santa) que tiene a mi Princesa de tan buen humor. – Hans estaba comiendo una manzana y se acercó lentamente al centro del patio, donde se encontraban los contrincantes.

\- Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Hans. Se nota que los chismes te encantan. – Elsa dejó su táctica defensiva y se lanzó sobre el pobre soldado, quien recibió varios golpes en diferentes partes de su cuerpo con la espada de madera de la princesa y después cayó al suelo de tierra. Elsa paró y le ayudó a levantarse. – El combate con espada no debe de ser una coreografía, Robert. No puedes usar siempre los mismos movimientos y por si fuera poco en el mismo orden, aquél que te observe con más detenimiento como lo he hecho yo se dará cuenta y lo utilizará en tu contra. – El soldado de cabello negro bajó la mirada avergonzado, había sido descubierto por la princesa. – Cuando lleguemos Ser William le diré que te devuelva a los entrenamientos. No es que quiera degradarte, lo que pasa es que no me gustaría verte muerto, ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- Como usted ordene, Majestad. – El chico tenía la cara llena de polvo y su semblante era triste, Elsa soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Puedes marcharte, Robert. Hans se quedará conmigo. – El soldado asintió y, a paso veloz, se alejó de ahí.

\- ¿No crees que fuiste un poco ruda con el muchacho? – Dijo Hans ofreciéndole la manzana que se estaba comiendo a la princesa, quien la aceptó distraídamente.

\- Necesito soldados que puedan mantenerse con vida, y él necesita aprender a usar bien la espada. – Le dio una mordida a la manzana y continúo con lo que quería saber. - ¿Qué averiguaste anoche?

\- Pues el pueblo, los que quedan en él, están resentidos contigo. Piensan que descartaste a Trencitas de la peor manera, simplemente ignorándola; muchos afirman que no tienes palabra…

\- No fue mi palabra, sino la de nuestros padres. – Elsa tenía el entrecejo fruncido y por alguna razón la manzana le supo menos dulce y más amarga.

\- Eso lo sabemos nosotros, no el pueblo; por lo que no debe interesarte. Sobre lo de que no hay actividad, tenías razón. Al parecer el reino de Corona está pasando por una mala situación, no les va tan mal como para llegar a la pobreza absoluta pero sí lo suficiente como para tener que cerrar varios locales y buscar pasturas un poco más verdes.

Elsa soltó un bufido. – ¿Qué más? – Elsa le tendió la manzana a Hans, por alguna razón había perdido el apetito.

\- Bueno al parecer la Princesa de Corona andaba muy decaída en estos últimos años, al parecer resintió el que ya no vinieras a visitarla. – Elsa asintió con la cabeza y Hans continúo. – El niño reno es su escolta privada y su mejor amigo; es un secreto a voces que él está enamorado de ella pero, al parecer, Trencitas no se ha dado cuenta de nada. Lo cual no me sorprendería de la pequeña atolondrada…

\- ¿Sabes si han recibido cartas mías? – Elsa interrumpió a Hans y su tono duro le sorprendió un poco.

\- La moza mencionó que Trencitas iba muy ilusionada todos los días a la torre de las pajareras para ver si había llegado algo para ella y que todos los días bajaba decaída, con el tiempo dejó de subir con tanta frecuencia y ahora ya no se para cerca de ahí. Hasta apenas ayer que mandó ella un cuervo. – Elsa asintió de nuevo y frunció aún más el ceño; Hans no entendía para qué le servía esa información.

\- Necesito que llegando a Arendelle averigües si, por llegó correspondencia para mí y, por una gran equivocación, no logró llegar hasta mis manos, o si algunos de nuestros cuervos no regresó del encargo al que los enviamos. – La voz de Elsa estaba resaltada con un deje de enojo y seriedad.

\- Será lo primero que haré. – Dijo Hans haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza. - ¿Piensas que alguien está interceptando tu correspondencia?

\- Pienso que alguien trata de arruinar mi relación con Anna. – Admitió la platinada con los dientes apretados.

\- ¿Algún sospechoso?

La platinada movió la cabeza a manera de negación. – No se me ocurre quién podría haberlo hecho.

\- Yo sospecho de un rubio maloliente.

Elsa volvió a negar. – No es tan listo.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es lo que vamos a averiguar. – Dijo Elsa metiendo su espada de madera al cinturón.

* * *

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA AQUÍ!**

**ANONIMO: Gracias por seguir mi historia, juro que voy a intentar mantener un ritmo más constante, y espero que éste capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.**

**erivip7: Y he regresado de nuevo! xDD Espero y sigas disfrutando de la historia.**

**maximus17: Kristoff me cae mal a mí también, espero que con éste capítulo entiendas un poco más a Anna, ella es solo una víctima de las circunstancias. Espero seguir sin decepcionarte.**

**Lore: Muchas gracias por dejar un review, me da gusto que te guste la historia, espero que siga así. Tienes razón, Elsa necesita madurar, ese es el único problema; pero pronto se solucionará; y Anna está en todo su derecho de enojarse, en eso tienes razón. Kristoff... Bueno supongo que él solo irá cayéndote peor.. xDD (_"Mea culpa"_)**

**Pam: Espero que lo de arriba te guste, ya en el siguiente capítulo volverá Kristoffelele... xDD ¡Me encantó! Pienso usarlo en algún capítulo futuro, si no te molesta obviamente.**

**Lector: ¡Todas las mujeres estamos locas! Es una verdad universal, como decir que la Tierra es redonda o que gira alrededor del sol. xDD Qué bueno que te gustó y espero que éste te guste igual.**

**RR: Ya somos dos!**

**LaMafer: Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado tanto, no entiendo lo de las bofetadas pero espero que no sea nada malo. xDD Tienes razón, Elsa es sensual pero supongo que la única que puede hacer ese tipo de cosas es la dulce de Anna. xDD Sobre lo de Kristoff y Hans, la verdad es que desde la película el que me caía bien era Hans, no Kristoff (claro, antes del inolvidable: "Si tan solo hubiera alguien aquí que te amara.") Un amigo me ha dicho que Hans es el primer personaje de Disney sacado de GoT! xDD Con lo que concuerdo. Espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**nami-chan: Gracias por el review espero que te siga gustando.**

**Lourdes: Ahora el misterio se ha revelado y ha entrado uno nuevo... xDD**

**liz: Juro que actualicé lo antes posible. xDD**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus palabras de aliento, ya saben si tienen alguna duda, aclaración y/o queja, pueden dejármelo saber vía review. xDD**

**!Hasta la próxima!**


	9. EL PERRO DE ARENDELLE

**¡Hola a todos!**

**No ando muerta, ¡estaba de parranda! x3**

**No, ya en serio. Lamento mucho la tardanza, es simplemente que he tenido una falta de inspiración bastante crítica. **

**He estado escribiendo otras historias pero simplemente no sabía cómo continuar con "A esto llamo yo", la historia se me salió un poquito de las manos y tengo escritas varias partes de lo que viene e incluso el final, pero al fin pude poner orden a mis ideas.**

**Ahora, sé que probablemente me odien porque el capítulo es insufriblemente corto y porque no dice mucho o nada de lo que vendrá a continuación, pero he de admitir que me encantan los capítulos largos, entonces aún no acabo éste; pero creo que será un tanto o muy largo, entonces lo iré subiendo poco a poco chance y para que tengan un pequeño fragmento diario.**

**¿No les gustaría?**

**Igual, mañana sin falta tendrán el siguiente fragmento y, ¡agárrense, que ahí viene el drama!**

**Sin más por decir, les dejo disfrutar la lectura.**

* * *

El viaje desde Corona hasta Arendelle había sido de lo más placentero. Anna se sentía justo igual que hace años, como una niña pasando tiempo con su mejor amiga. Aunque, por supuesto, Anna ya no era una niña y Elsa no era simplemente su mejor amiga, era su prometida; cuestión que no pudo pasar desapercibida gracias a las intervenciones de Kristoff.

"Anna, no sé qué tipo de artimañas utilizó la pálida pero no te dejes engañar, recuerda que ella te ignoró por años."

"Anna, recuerda que no puedes estar sola con ella, podría ponerse en duda tu honor."

"Anna, debimos habernos quedado en Corona."

"Anna, no pienso dejarlas solas."

"Anna… Anna… Anna…"

No hubo un solo momento en el que su rubio amigo no se metiera entre ellas; Elsa claramente se mostraba molesta pero aceptaba sin chistar que él las acompañara a todos lados.

"No te preocupes, Anna, entiendo que sólo está cumpliendo su deber." Le había dicho la platinada cuando por enésima vez Kristoff había aparecido de la nada cuando ella la había invitado a tomar un paseo por el bosque en lo que su caravana levantaba sus tiendas. Aunque su mandíbula tensa y sus ojos no respaldaran sus palabras, sabía que jamás se opondría a su amigo las acompañara; y todo para evitar tener una disputa con ella.

Era un pequeño detalle que tenía con ella, pero era uno lindo, pero si debía ser sincera, ella también se había cansado un poco de tener chaperón todo el tiempo. El que se mostraba cada vez más hostil era Hans, buscaba cualquier excusa para meterse con su rubio amigo; Elsa había tenido que meterse en dos ocasiones para evitar que llegaran a los golpes.

Ya hace algunos años, Kristoff había sido nombrado su escudo juramentado. Era el mejor espadachín de Corona y el único amigo con el que contaba la pelirroja. La decisión de nombrarlo su escudo juramentado tomó por sorpresa a la princesa, quien había jurado su madre jamás permitiría algo así.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban después de tantos años, viajando junto con la caravana de la platinada, con el Palacio Arendelle erigiéndose en el horizonte, si seguían a ese ritmo, llegarían antes del anochecer; eso si Elsa no la retaba a una carrera hasta el castillo.

\- A que nunca habías visto algo así, ¿verdad, chico reno? – La voz de Don Tomate se escuchó por encima del sonido de los carromatos.

\- ¿Te refieres a la peste a humanidad, excremento y orines? – Kristoff se mostraba notoriamente molesto. – Tienes razón, nunca había tenido la desgracia de castigar así a mi nariz.

\- Claro, ¿qué puede saber un campesino como tú sobre lo que es un verdadero reino?

\- ¿Campesino? Discúlpame pero no recuerdo a qué gran casa perteneces, tenía entendido que eres el perro que Arendelle decidió adoptar.

\- ¡Repítelo en mi cara, pedazo de imbécil! – Hans puso su caballo a la altura del de Kristoff.

Anna esperaba que Kristoff tuviese un poco de sentido común e ignorará a Hans, quien ya tenía la cara casi tan roja como su cabello, pero por desgracia, Anna no tenía tanta suerte.

\- Eres un perro faldero. – Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¡Hoy te mueres! – Hans llevó su mano hasta la espada que colgaba de su cinturón.

\- Ni se te ocurra, Hans. – La voz neutra y potente de Elsa se hizo escuchar por encima de los cuchicheos, detuvo al pelirrojo en el acto. – No cometas una locura de la que te podrías arrepentir, suelta la espada y aléjate.

Anna volteó a su yegua para poder observar con detenimiento la escena, era como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. La caravana había parado la marcha, y un puñado de soldados estaba rodeando a los tres que protagonizaban aquél montaje. Hans tenía los ojos muy abiertos y mantenía la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, Kristoff montado en su caballo se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, y Elsa se mantenía erguida en Odín, su semblante aparentaba calma pero sus ojos de color hielo podrían cortar a cualquiera que tuviese la mala suerte de pasarse por su camino.

\- Tu ama ha dado una orden. Obedece, perro. – Kristoff estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada cuando la cara congestionada de Hans se volteó hacia él; Elsa también volteó a mirarlo y por un angustiante momento, Anna pensó que quien desenvainaría la espada sería ella.

\- No caigas en provocaciones, Hans. Suelta el arma. – Dijo con voz tan gélida como sus ojos.

El silencio era sepulcral, pero debajo del silencio que parecía llenar los oídos de la pelirroja, logró escuchar de manera sutil el sonido del acero siendo desenfundado. Los soldados que los rodeaban habían desenvainado las espadas.

\- Obedece…

Y eso fue suficiente para que Hans se abalanzara sobre el rubio, todo pasó en cuestión de segundos; el pelirrojo había sido frenado por la misma Elsa quien había echado a su corcel de guerra entre los dos contendientes y frenó la estocada de Hans con su propia espada; unos segundos después los soldados desarmaron a Hans y se interpusieron entre la princesa de Arendelle y su amigo pelirrojo. Con el alboroto la yegua de Anna relinchó y se movió asustada, haciendo que casi cayera la pelirroja de su lomo, pero por suerte Anna logró aferrarse y tranquilizar a su montura.

Hans le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Elsa que seguía con su temple aparentemente calmado, tomó las riendas de su caballo y se dio la vuelta de manera brusca, solo para encontrarse con tres soldados que le tapaban el paso.

\- Déjenlo ir. – Bastaron esas dos palabras de la princesa para que los soldados se apartaran y Hans saliera como alma que lleva el diablo en su caballo.

\- Así que sí obedece el perro de Arendelle… - La sorna de esas palabras hicieron que tanto la platinada como el puñado de soldados volteasen a ver al rubio con la clara idea de lastimarlo.

\- Te lo advierto, Bjorgman. Estás en mi territorio, una sola insolencia más y haré que te corten la lengua. – Elsa guardó su espada, espoleo a Odín y salió disparada por donde había partido Hans. Anna supo al instante que la platinada estaba furibunda y que ésa salida apresurada había sido para evitar perder el control.

Algunos soldados partieron siguiendo a su princesa y otros permanecieron en su lugar, todos observando de la misma manera a Kristoff, con desprecio. Era de esperarse, Hans y Elsa habían practicado junto con la mayoría de los soldados que formaban la escolta de la princesa; no era para menos.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!**

**Maximus17: Espero que no pienses que os he abandonado, y que hayas disfrutado el pequeño fragmento. Tienes razón, debe haber un heredero.**

**Erivip7: "¡Lento pero seguro!" Planeo acabar la historia y prometo ya no tardar tanto.**

**Gorgino: Creo que no he aclarado muchas dudas, ¿verdad?**

**Lore: Siempre es un gusto leer tus comentarios. Las otras dos pretendientes de Elsa están por revelarse, se revelarán mañana si decido subir todo el cap, aunque pienso que es mucho, o en el transcurso de los días. Y sí, Krisoff nos sacará más de una cana con sus idioteces. Y... Bueno, digamos que Elsa no es exactamente una inocente palomita pero prometo mencionarlo más a fondo en un capítulo que de hecho ya tengo escrito.  
Sobre "La horma de mi zapato", prometo terminarla, es más, lo juro; pero no he tenido esa inspiración necesaria, espero que salga algo antes de que entre a clases. Un saludo.**

**liz: ¡A mí también me encanta Elsa!**

**Pam: Creo que tus ascuas aumentaran.**

**Lector: ¡Ahí viene lo mejor!**

**Annimo: ¡Espero que éste te guste igual!**

**LaMafer: Sé que no fue pronta pero sí es segura. Mañana subiré más, eso es un hecho. Y espero que tengas los mismo feelings con este pequeño fragmento.**

**Lourdes: Reaparecí, gracias por decirme que te encanta mi trabajo, es parte de lo que me ha hecho regresar.**

**Aldmagali: ¡Aquí está! Poquito pero algo es algo.**

**XL: Lo prometo.**

**Bueno pues... Nos vemos mañana, amigos.**


	10. ¿QUIÉN ES CASTER?

**!Hola!**

**Yo sé que prometí subirlo ayer pero, en mi defensa, llegó una de esas visitas inesperadas y muy grata; entonces, pues no pude subirlo pero subí las dos partes que iba a subir ayer y hoy. Espero que eso lo compense.**

**Bueno, creo que no tengo mucho por decir, más que gracias por sus comentarios y por demostrarme que les gusta mi trabajo, eso siempre es alentador para los escritores; gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.**

**Sin más por el momento, dejo que disfruten la lectura.**

**Ni Frozen ni los personajes me perteneces, son propiedad de Disney y asociados. Que si fuese por mí, Elsa y Anna se habrían casado desde la primer parte. x3**

* * *

Elsa había galopado hasta llevar al límite a Odín pero no había sido suficiente para poder alcanzar a Hans, llevaba una brecha bastante importante de ventaja y Odín estaba fatigado por el trayecto; y si la cuestión era ser sincera, ella también estaba fastidiada y muy cansada.

Cuando por fin llegó a las puertas de su palacio, Kai estaba justo en las puertas hablando con algunas sirvientas. Saltó del caballo y un mozo llegó corriendo a atenderlo; Kai dio media vuelta y soltó un suspiro cuando la vio.

Kai se notaba incómodo, mientras se acercaba deprisa hacia ella. - ¡Princesa, qué alegría es verla! El joven Pyke… - Elsa no se detuvo y siguió caminando a zancadas por la recepción.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Justo después de que salieran sus palabras se arrepintió, no debía de ser tan brusca con quien no tenía culpa alguna, y menos con Kai, que siempre se había mostrado amable y comprensible con ella.

\- ¿Tuvo alguna clase de percance? Llegó hace apenas unos momentos, se notaba muy molesto, he dado la orden que se lleve una tina a sus habitaciones. Imaginamos lo peor cuando el joven Pyke llegó sin usted, pero no mencionó palabra alguna; bueno, lo único que pidió fue que se le llevara vino. – Elsa asintió con la cabeza sin detenerse, era obvio que estaría encerrado en sus habitaciones, era un gesto que Hans tenía desde que eran niños. – Princesa, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿Está todo bien? – Kai sonaba ansioso, pero era obvio, Hans había llegado como alma que lleva el diablo y Elsa justo detrás de él, sin caravana y sin la princesa de Corona.

La platinada detuvo su andar y suspiró pesadamente, no se había dado cuenta de lo fatigada que se sentía hasta ese momento. – Hans tuvo una disputa con el escudo juramentado de Anna, ha sido una provocación y para evitar que llegaran a las espadas, Hans vino hasta acá. – Elsa volteó a ver a su mayordomo, y le ofreció una sonrisa cálida; ese hombre la había visto crecer y aunque no era tan notorio como sus hayas, sabía que siempre la consideraría una niña. – Nada de qué preocuparse, Kai, pero gracias por preocuparte. – Su mayordomo dejó salir un suspiro y asintió aliviado hacia su princesa. – Pero te pediré un favor, ordena que lleven una tina de agua bien caliente a mis habitaciones y que preparen un poco de chocolate caliente, por favor. – Posó una mano en el hombro de su mayordomo y sonrió cansadamente.

\- Como ordene, princesa. Suerte con el joven Pyke, sé que usted es la única capaz de meterlo en cintura.

\- Gracias, Kai. – Y sin decir otra palabra, Kai asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta y se escurrió por el pasillo para cumplir con los deseos de su princesa.

* * *

Elsa tomó aire enfrente de la puerta de las habitaciones de Hans, se tranquilizó y entró sin tocar, como ya era costumbre. Cuando entró se encontró con Hans, se había quitado la camisa dejando a la vista las cicatrices de su infancia y tenía en la mano una copa de vino, cuando vio a Elsa negó con la cabeza y con su mano libre señaló una mesita que tenía a su lado y que tenía una jarra de vino y una copa.

\- Sírvase, princesa.

Elsa se dirigió a la mesita y se sirvió una copa de vino, tomó un trago del robusto vino de la reserva de su padre; siempre había preferido los vinos robustos y con más cuerpo sobre los frutales. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Se sintió tonta haciendo esa pregunta pero no dejó que se le notara.

Hans que tenía la vista perdida en el agua de su bañera volteó a verla. – ¿Considerando que no me dejaste matar al niño reno? – Sonrió de medio lado y se encogió de hombros. – Frustrado, si he de serte sincero. – Dejó escapar un suspiro y se dirigió hasta su cama donde se dejó caer sentado.

\- Lo lamento, Hans, pero no podía permitir que matarás a Bjorgman. Es el escudo juramentado de Anna.

\- Al menos aceptas que soy capaz de matarlo sin problemas. – Hans se volvió a llevar la copa de vino a los labios. – Aunque no debiste haberte metido. – Frunció el entrecejo y desvió la mirada hacia un lugar en el piso a un lado de ella.

\- Hans, yo…

\- Entiendo que lo hayas hecho, no debiste, pero lo entiendo. – Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos y luego volteó a verla a los ojos. - ¿Piensas que es cierto lo que dijo? ¿Sobre que soy "el perro de Arendelle?

\- ¡Por favor! – No pudo evitarlo y empezó a reír, pero se arrepintió al instante cuando vio el rostro de Hans haciendo una mueca de dolor. Se quedó callada y fue rápidamente a sentarse al lado de su amigo pelirrojo. – ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Hans, por supuesto que no! – Se pasó las manos por el cabello desordenado por la cabalgata. – Todo lo que dijo lo hizo simplemente por provocarte y…

\- Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no lo desmentiste? – Hans se paró de un salto de la cama y se colocó frente a Elsa. - ¿Por qué no le dijiste que estaba equivocado? ¿Por qué dejaste que siguiera con sus insultos? – Hans estaba alzando la voz, pero más que molesto se escuchaba dolido.

\- Hans, yo no podía meterme; era darle más importancia de la que se debe… - Hans le dio la espalda y fue a servirse más vino. – Hans, tú eres mi mejor amigo, ¿lo sabes, no? – Hans siguió sin voltear, Elsa estaba más que preocupada; no sabía qué hacer, nunca habían tenido una pelea de ese estilo.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta posarse a un lado del pelirrojo. – Hans, nos conocemos desde hace seis años; hemos entrenado juntos, nos hemos instruido juntos, hemos jugado, hecho travesuras y ahora que tuve que hacer este largo viaje tú estuviste a mi lado, como mi mano derecha.

\- También lo estuvo Caster. – El pelirrojo seguía sin verla y su voz se notaba cansada.

\- No estamos hablando de Caster. – Elsa se estaba impacientando, ella sabía que era pésima para ese tipo de cosas y se molestaba cuando no encontraba las palabras adecuadas; y ahora sentía un peso extra porque se trataba de su mejor amigo.

– Hans, yo siempre quise un hermano… - No supo de dónde había salido aquella revelación pero el pelirrojo levantó la vista viéndola con curiosidad, así que decidió seguir. – Es bastante solitario la vida de una princesa, ¿sabes? La única temporada en la que no me sentía sola eran los veranos, cuando veía a Anna; sin embargo, el resto del año era terrible, no tenía con quién platicar y solía meterme en muchos líos. – Soltó un suspiro y caminó hasta la cama de su amigo, donde se sentó; el pelirrojo seguía sin quitarle la vista de encima, era una mirada curiosa y reservada. – Después, un verano donde me metí en otro de mis líos habituales, te conocí. – Sonrío ante el recuerdo de aquel día. – Eras un muchacho feo y flaco, pero me caíste bien desde el principio.

\- ¡Vaya, qué buen recuerdo tienes de cuando me conociste! – El tono de reproche en aquella respuesta hizo que Elsa riera un poco.

\- No me dejarás mentir… - Dijo dándole su mejor sonrisa, la cual fue contestada con una cargada de sarcasmo. – Ahora eres un hombre muy apuesto, o es lo que he oído que dicen las mozas. Pero dejando eso de lado, te convertiste en mi compañero de aventuras, en mi confidente, en mi mejor oponente a la hora de entrenar y en mi mejor amigo. Eres lo más cercano que tengo a un hermano, Hans. – Elsa movió su copa un poco y volteó a ver a Hans esperando por su respuesta.

\- Por favor, no continúe, su Majestad, o me hará llorar. Y he de mencionar que con la personalidad tan arrogante que tiene, princesa, eso es un gran logro. – Y con esa respuesta y la sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba, la platinada supo que su amigo había vuelto. – Debo admitir que he pensado varias veces en que deberían ponerme un monumento por seguirle la corriente en todo y aguantarla.

La platinada soltó una risa sincera y el pelirrojo la siguió, con lo que el ambiente tenso que se había impuesto desde que llegó se esfumó por completo. – ¡De verdad no sé por qué te dije tantas cosas! ¡No lo vales! – Hans aún con una sonrisa fue a sentarse a su lado.

\- Solo dijo lo que su corazón siente por mí, Su Alteza. Ya sabía yo que realmente no había una mujer que pudiese resistirse a mis encantos. – La platinada le soltó un golpe en el hombro mientras reía. – ¡Auch! Aunque es usted muy agresiva y me maltrate, yo también la quiero mucho, princesita.

Elsa negó con la cabeza y volteó a verlo de nuevo. – Es grato volver a platicar con el Hans que yo conozco.

\- Lamento si actúe muy fuera de mí, pero es que me molesta mucho que el niño reno esté metiendo las narices donde no lo llaman y… - Soltó un largo suspiro y dirigió la mirada al suelo. – Debo admitir que fue algo que me dolió. Durante muchos años he escuchado por parte de los soldados decir que tengo prioridades, que soy un recogido, que tengo el favor de la princesa; y conforme fuimos creciendo los comentarios se fueron volviendo más agresivos. Unos idiotas tuvieron la grandiosa idea de especular que yo era quien le calentaba la cama a la princesa… - Elsa abrió mucho los ojos, nunca hubiese imaginado que ese tipo de rumores existieran entorno a ellos dos. – Obviamente los idiotas fueron castigados, y creo que aún les cuesta trabajo comer con los pocos dientes que les quedaron.

\- Debería ascenderte a capitán por eso… - Hans sonrió y tomó otro trago de vino. – No tenía ni idea de que eso pasara.

\- Lo sé, muchas veces los soberanos no escuchan las idioteces del pueblo, pero es precisamente por eso, son sólo idioteces. – Hans apuró su copa y empezó a jugar con ella entre las manos. – No es la primera vez que se me nombra de esa manera; "el perro de Arendelle"… Nunca quise hacerles caso, pero eso no impedía que me molestara ése sobrenombre.

\- Por eso cuando éramos más pequeños siempre estabas castigado.

\- Bueno pensaban que esa era una buena manera de que dejara de golpear a los soldados fuera del entrenamiento…

\- Hans, yo no tenía idea…

\- Lo sé. – Hans le regaló una sonrisa cálida y se paró de la cama. – No es algo que yo hubiese querido que supieras, Elsa; sé defenderme solo y si tú hubieses intentado poner orden…

\- Sólo parecería que vas a esconderte tras mis faldas. – La platinada lo entendió al instante.

\- ¡Exacto! Aunque supongo que debí habértelo contado al menos. – Hans se encogió de hombros y sonrió de medio lado. – Es la vida que llevan los del pueblo, princesa.

\- Agradezco que me lo hayas confesado, Hans. – Elsa se levantó y caminó hasta la mesita del vino donde dejó la copa. – Pero quiero que tengas por seguro que no es como los demás lo piensan.

\- Siempre lo supe, pero ahora usted me lo confirmó, Alteza. – Hans también fue a dejar su copa. – Gracias, Elsa. – Lo dijo de manera queda y muy dubitativo, la platinada sabía que no había sido nada fácil para él contarle algo de ese estilo.

\- Gracias a ti por ser tan buen amigo, Hans.

Y así se quedaron, en silencio por un momento y sonriéndose mutuamente; Elsa sintió que habían resanado una herida que había estado ahí por mucho tiempo, ahora estaba sanada y su relación se había intensificado. Era algo incómodo que hacía que los dos se sintiesen torpes pero al mismo tiempo era grato, se habían liberado de cargas que ninguno de los dos sabían que existían.

\- Por cierto, cuando llegué me topé con Caster, y supongo que fui algo rudo con ella. – El pelirrojo sintió la necesidad de acabar con aquel momento cursi que estaba empezando a sentir incómodo; un acto que la platinada agradeció.

\- Siempre eres un poco rudo con ella. – Elsa sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – Dejaré que te bañes, yo debo hacer lo mismo; y no te preocupes por Caster, yo me encargo.

Hans soltó una pequeña risita y negó la cabeza. – Estoy segura de que tú puedes con ella.

\- Nos vemos en la cena. Espero que te pongas decente. – Y sin escuchar el probable reclamo salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver a Hans, quien tenía una sonrisa fanfarrona en los labios.

* * *

Cuando llegó a sus habitaciones Greta estaba preparándole el baño, la habitación se hallaba inundada por el aroma a lavanda de su jabón y el maravilloso aroma del chocolate caliente flotaba en el aire, mientras que Helga y Gerda le buscaban ropa limpia. Inhaló profundamente y movió el cuello para relajarse.

\- Buenas tardes, mis queridas hayas.

\- ¡Princesa! ¡Por Dios, se ve terrible! ¿Ya se fijó en las manchas de barro que lleva? ¡Qué terribles fachas! – Gerda fue la primera en acercarse para ayudarle a desvestirse.

\- Yo también te extrañé, Gerda. – Sonrió y dejó que su haya le ayudara a desatarse la capa y el jubón. – El chocolate huele de maravilla.

\- ¡Por supuesto que huele de maravilla! ¡Yo lo hice! – Helga se acercó a ella con un deje de indignación y la taza llena de chocolate en las manos.

\- Nos enteramos que tuvo un problema con el joven Hans. – Greta se acercó para empezar a desatarle el pelo y frunció la nariz cuando encontró pedazos de hojas y ramas atorados entre sus cabellos.

\- Sí, tuvo un percance con Bjorgman.

\- ¿Es que se siguen peleando como si fuesen unos niños? – dijo Greta notoriamente fastidiada y frunció el ceño.

-Bjorgman le llamó "perro de Arendelle". – Las tres hayas pararon por un momento de sus labores y quedaron en silencio.

\- Supongo que la princesa le dio el castigo que merecía. – Terminó por decir al fin Helga.

\- Es el escudo juramentado de Anna, evité que Hans lo matase y yo cabalgué atrás de él para evitar que la que lo matara fuese yo. – Le dio un trago a su chocolate caliente mientras levantaba los pies para que Helga le quitara las botas. – Pero aún no sé cómo he de castigarlo, Hans empezó a provocarlo. – Dejó escapar un suspiro y le entregó su taza a Gerda para que Greta pudiese sacarle el jubón.

\- No se preocupe, princesa. Hizo bien en detener al joven Pyke, y sobre el castigo… - Las tres voltearon a verse y sonrieron; Elsa sintió un escalofrío y hasta sintió pena por el pobre niño reno. – Nosotras nos encargaremos en tenerlo ocupado.

\- Por lo mientras no se preocupe y disfrute su baño y el chocolate caliente, suponemos que debe estar cansada. – Helga la ayudó a entrar en la tina y Gerda empezó a lavarle el cabello.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad que las extrañé mucho. – Elsa cerró los ojos y sonrió ante el suave masaje de Gerda en la cabeza.

\- Sólo fueron un par de semanas. – Sabía que Helga estaba sonriendo cuando dijo aquello. Un "nosotras también la extrañamos" fue dicho en el silencio.

\- ¿Le gustaría usar algo en especial para la cena de hoy? – Gerda le preguntó casi en un susurro.

\- Tengo ganas de usar el vestido celeste, tengo ganas de algo cómodo y más fresco. – Elsa sabía que sus tres hayas estaban sonriendo, se alegraban cuando cedía de vez en cuando a usar ropas femeninas, y ella quería darles el gusto.

* * *

Algunos soldados partieron siguiendo a su princesa y otros permanecieron en su lugar, todos observando de la misma manera a Kristoff, con desprecio. Era de esperarse, Hans y Elsa habían practicado junto desde niños con la mayoría de los soldados que formaban la escolta de la princesa; no era para menos.

El resto del camino hacia Arendelle no fue lo que Anna esperaba, el silencio en la caravana de la platinada se había vuelto hostil hacia su amigo y todos seguían el trayecto en silencio. Pensó varias veces en seguir a Elsa y dejar atrás el ambiente tenso que le hacía sentir un malestar en el estómago, pero sabía que no estaría bien dejar a su amigo atrás y tampoco podía permitir que llegara junto con ella, Elsa debía calmar su mal humor antes de volver a tratar con Kristoff, o no sabría lo que podría pasar.

Así que así siguió el transcurso del día, y tal y como lo había previsto, llegaron al Palacio de Arendelle justo cuando empezaba a anochecer. Todo era como lo recordaba, la ciudad, el Palacio, los jardines iluminados por las antorchas, e incluso las hayas de Elsa.

Estaban de pie en las escaleras, dando órdenes a los que llegaban y dando la bienvenida; las tres eran mujeres de baja estatura y regordetas, a Anna siempre le hacían pensar en unas abuelitas que consintieran de más a sus nietos. Aunque debía admitir que amaba esos mimos que sólo ellas podían ofrecer.

\- ¡Anna, querida! – Gerda fue la que se acercó a ella en cuanto hubo desmontado para darle un abrazo que la dejó sin aliento y apretarle las mejillas; podría haberle dicho que ya no era una niña para ése tipo de demostraciones de afecto pero se sentía tan bien ser mimada de esa manera que simplemente se dejó querer. - ¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven!

\- ¡Gerda, estoy encantada de volver! – Y era cierto, extrañaba tanto los viajes a Arendelle que nunca se había sentido tan nostálgica como cuando volvió a ver el palacio, y con Gerda recibiéndola de esa manera se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

En cuanto Gerda la soltó, sus hermanas se acercaron para hacer el mismo proceso, mencionar que se había puesto muy hermosa, hacer comentarios de lo mucho que había crecido y de que consideraban que había perdido peso desde la última vez que la habían visto.

\- ¿De verdad? – Ése comentario la había dejado sorprendida y se alejó un poco para poder observarse hacia abajo. Ella se sentía exactamente igual, aunque claro, no sentía que tuviese el mismo cuerpo que Elsa, pero es que la platinada era mayor, no podían tener la misma figura.

\- Necesitas comer más, estás casi en los huesos, pero no te preocupes, querida, nosotras nos encargaremos. – Dijo Helga después de haberle dado una décima vuelta para verla bien.

\- Quieren ponerte en engorda para poder comerte en el banquete de la próxima semana. – La voz burlona de Elsa se dejó escuchar por detrás de las hermanas.

\- No es necesario, princesa, tenemos suficiente comida para el banquete; claro, si usted va a comer entonces debemos preocuparnos porque quede algo para los invitados. – Cuando las tres hermanas se movieron para darle el paso a Elsa, Anna casi soltó un gritito de exclamación; la platinada tenía las mejillas muy sonrojadas, una nube de plata líquida caía libremente por sus hombros y llevaba un vestido color turquesa que se abrazaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. Anna jamás la había visto usando un vestido, y jamás imaginó que pudiese verse tan hermosa.

"¿Por qué diablos no usa vestidos más seguido?" Anna se quedó inmóvil, viéndola, simplemente eso. Es decir, la había inspeccionado un poco cuando estuvieron en los establos de Corona la noche que llegó pero, no era para nada lo que Anna se había imaginado.

\- ¿Me están diciendo gorda? – La platinada hizo un pequeño puchero y mandó una mirada llena de reproche hacia sus hayas. - ¡Ustedes son las que me alimentan como si no hubiese un mañana!

\- ¿Y por eso trae chocolate consigo, princesa? – Helga soltó una risita y la pelirroja dirigió su mirada a las manos de Elsa, la cual llevaba una gran barra de chocolate. Ni siquiera había notado el chocolate.

\- ¡Se lo traje a Anna! – Se defendió Elsa caminando hacia la pelirroja y tendiéndole la barra, la cual Anna tomó en el acto, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Elsa.

\- Por supuesto, princesa. – Greta sonrió con burla hacia su princesa lo que ocasionó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más.

Anna estuvo a punto de reírse de la platinada pero en vez de eso se mordió el labio. – Muchas gracias, Elsa. – Anna le dio un gran mordisco para tratar de desviar la atención de las hayas de la platinada hacia ella, y así evitarle a Elsa más bochornos. Sin mencionar que realmente estaba hambrienta, su última comida había sido al medio día y el chocolate olía delicioso.

\- ¡Inocente criatura! Seguramente no has comido nada, y nosotras evitando que vayas a arreglarte para cenar. Un baño de agua caliente yace esperándote en tus habitaciones, querida. – Dijo Gerda, y como si hubiese sido una orden no dicha, Helga y Greta se movieron en direcciones opuestas para hacerse cargo de la caravana de la princesa de Arendelle. Su plan para desviar la atención había funcionado. – Princesa, ¿le sería una molestia acompañar a la princesa Anna hasta su alcoba, mientras yo me encargo de los preparativos que hacen falta?

Elsa aún tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y un puchero en el rostro, pero le ofreció el brazo con una gran galantería, aun cuando la idea de ser un caballero chocaba bastante con el contraste del vestido. – Será un placer si eso me aleja de ustedes.

Anna sonrió ante la respuesta de Elsa y le tomó del brazo. La platinada y su haya se miraron por un momento más y empezó a caminar.

\- ¿Ya no estás molesta? – Preguntó en un susurro a la platinada.

Elsa sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Solucioné todo con Hans hace unos momentos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – Elsa le dio un ligero apretón en la mano y Anna sintió que un gran peso era retirado de su estómago.

\- Me da mucho gusto. Lamento lo que pasó con Kristoff es sólo que…

\- No te preocupes, Anna. Hans inició la afronta, no estoy excusando a tu "caballero" pero entiendo que era algo que se podía esperar tarde o temprano. – Elsa se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

\- Sólo espero que no se encuentren pronto. – Elsa sonrió como si hubiese hecho una travesura; esa sonrisa la conocía muy bien.

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, estoy segura de que no se verán por un buen tiempo; y si lo hacen, Hans se comportará como un caballero. – Anna dudaba un poco de aquello, Don Tomate no era conocido por su gran despliegue de galantería y paciencia. – Pero mejor dime, ¿el viaje estuvo muy pesado? – Elsa volteó a verla y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, otra sonrisa que sólo era capaz de producir la princesa de Arendelle.

\- La verdad, estuvo agotador. Aunque la belleza de los paisajes de Arendelle aminoraron mucho la…

\- ¡Elsa! ¡Elsa! - Una voz femenina y el sonido de unas pisadas rápidas en el pasillo interrumpieron a la princesa de Corona.

La princesa de Arendelle frunció el ceño y se giró para encontrarse con la que le estaba llamando. Casi corriendo llegó una mujer de cabello castaño agarrado en una coleta, llevaba un vestido color celeste y cargando entre los brazos un libro enorme. Elsa sonrió hacia la desconocida y Anna sintió un dolor en el estómago.

\- ¡Elsa, qué bueno que te encuentro! En la tarde me encontré con Hans pero no supe a qué hora llegabas, me dijeron que había llegado solo, e imaginé que tú llegarías con la caravana. – Ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de mirar a Anna. – Y me preocupé que algo hubiese pasado, pero noto que ya habías llegado desde hace tiempo. – La mujer ni siquiera tuvo la prudencia de no recorrer a Elsa con la mirada.

Anna sintió que se estaba molestando cada vez más.

"¿Quién diablos es ésta mujer, y por qué le habla a Elsa con tanta familiaridad?"

\- Estoy bien, Bella. Gracias por preocuparte. – La platinada estaba sonriéndole con completa confianza, y Anna jamás había sentido tanta repulsión a una sonrisa. – Sí, llegué hace unas horas, no fui a buscarte porque estaba arreglando unos pendientes.

\- Precisamente para eso te buscaba, estaba viendo un libro de la administración del año pasado y he encontrado que… - Elsa había volteado a mirar a Anna y se sintió un poco descolocada, se veía molesta y estaba casi a punto de comerse a Bella, de una mala manera.

\- Bella, te presento a Anna, princesa de Corona. – Pareció que su voz había sacado a la pelirroja de un trance. Anna pestañeó varias veces con perplejidad.

La castaña fijó por fin sus ojos grandes e igualmente castaños hacia la pelirroja, y le sonrió. – Mis disculpas, princesa. Mi nombre es Bella Caster, un placer. – Le tendió la mano y Anna la aceptó, pero se arrepintió casi en el acto porque un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no podía olvidar sus buenos modales.

\- Es una placer. – El ambiente era tenso y Elsa no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Mucho menos la pelirroja.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿vive con ella? – Kristoff estaba ayudando en las caballerizas por orden de una mujer gorda que al parecer gobernaba en ese lugar. Y no podía creer la gran burla en la que se estaba convirtiendo su amada pelirroja.

\- ¡Te estoy diciendo que sí! – Eddie, el mozo de las cuadras se había mostrado bastante comunicativo desde que Kristoff llegó, y le estaba contando todo con gran entusiasmo. - ¡No puedo creer la suerte que tiene la princesa! ¡Ya quisiera yo tener bombones así esperándome en casa! – Se golpeó el pecho y soltó una risita.

\- Pero… - Kristoff cada vez se sentía más furioso. No podía creer que algo así le estuviesen haciendo a Anna. – Entonces, ¿son prometidas y viven bajo el mismo techo?

\- Vaya, ¿eres sordo o sólo tonto? – Eddie movió la cabeza en forma de negación y siguió cepillando al caballo de la princesa de Arendelle. – El Rey Alexander aceptó como prometida a la hija de Caster, y después de varios días de negociación, aceptó a que su hija y su sobrino vinieran a Arendelle como pupilos. – Hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de añadir algo más. – Aunque debo aceptar que el sobrino de Caster es como una piedra en el zapato, creo que por eso el Rey Alexander lo mantiene ocupado con la guardia de la ciudad.

¡Pero por supuesto! Ahora todo tenía sentido, la princesa de Arendelle no había escrito a Anna porque se estaba divirtiendo en otro lado.

"¡Y pensar que Anna estaba tan deprimida por esa imbécil que sólo le estaba viendo la cara!"

No pudo más, arrojó con todas sus fuerzas el cepillo que tenía en las manos y se dirigió hacia la puerta a zancadas y con las uñas encajándole en las palmas de las manos de tan fuerte que estaba apretando.

\- ¡Hey, hermano! ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo? – Eddie sonó aturdido y lo siguió con la mirada en lo que cruzaba la caballeriza.

Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, un hombre fornido se plantó frente a él impidiendo su paso. - ¡Quítate de mi camino! – Kristoff intentó moverlo aunque sin éxito.

\- Tú debes terminar el trabajo, ¿yah? – Era un hombretón que medía casi dos metros y era el doble de fornido que él. – Oaken se encargará de que hagas todo lo que tienes que hacer antes de que puedas retirarte, ¿yah?

\- Tú no me obligarás a hacer nada, ¡así que muévete de mi camino, imbécil! – Kristoff intentó empujarlo pero el hombretón le tomó de la muñeca y lo alzó por los aires.

\- No debes hablarme mal, ¿yah? Y cumple con tu trabajo, ¿yah? – Y sin añadir una palabra más, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo, lo arrojó dentro de las caballerizas.

Eddie se acercó corriendo para ayudar a Kristoff a levantarse. - ¿Pero qué demonios te has pensado? ¡Con Oaken uno no debe meterse, puede aplastarte con una mano!

Kristoff tenía una cortada en el antebrazo derecho y sentía la cabeza hueca por el golpe. Se levantó lentamente y miró con desprecio al gigante pelirrojo pero no dijo palabra.

"Así que éste es mi castigo, ¿no Arendelle? Tarde o temprano veré a Anna y le contaré el tipo de farsante que eres, eso tenlo por seguro"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el comedor principal se estaba llevando a cabo la cena más incómoda en la faz de la tierra. Una platinada escuchaba educadamente lo que la castaña parloteaba con tanto entusiasmo, algo sobre las ganancias obtenidas por la venta de oro y piedras preciosas de la mina Arendelle, que el comercio se había visto flojo en cuestión de telas, la pesca se había visto afectada por unas tormentas y otras cosas por el estilo. Un pelirrojo estaba sentado al lado de la castaña notablemente aburrido y de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas de curiosidad a la pelirroja que ocupaba el asiento a la derecha de la platinada.

"¿Qué estará pensando mientras mueve sus guisantes?"

Y aquella pelirroja se sentía perdida, confundida y, sobre cualquier otra cosa, se sentía furiosa pero no entendía el por qué. Tal vez porque Elsa no había hecho las bromas que normalmente hacía durante la cena, o porque no le había preguntado por el último libro que había leído, o tal vez porque no le contaba sobre las divertidas anécdotas que vivía cuando practicaba con sus soldados. O tal vez, la única razón de su enojo era que no le prestaba la menor atención; toda su educada atención se enfocaba en aquella extraña castaña que no paraba de parlotear.

"Definitivamente no es como lo recordaba…"

* * *

**¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí! Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**SnowQueen18: Éste está mejor que el anterior. ;)**

**erivip7: Estoy de acuerdo, maldito Kristoff! Prometo ya no desaparecerme por tanto tiempo. ;)**

**Azu Rush: También pensé en cortarle la lengua pero trabajo forzado tampoco suena mal; y lo mejor, no tuviste que esperar tanto. ;)**

**Aldmagali: Gracias a ti por darte el tiempo de leer, prometo no volver a abandonarla de esa manera.**

**Bia: ¡Muchísimas gracias por semejante flor! Espero que sigas disfrutando de mi trabajo y prometo profundizar un poquito más en el personaje de Elsa.**

**LaMafer: ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Yo sé que éste cap te hará sentir mil cosas, al menos así pasó conmigo mientras lo escribía.**

**maximus17: Una nueva entrega, un bocado un poco más grande. Aunque me gustaría poner todo lo que escrito, siento que fue suficiente emociones por cap. Espero que lo disfrutes y por aquí andaré. Yo también tuve impulsos por golpear a Kristoff. x3**

**Bueno pues agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y el hecho de que sigan conmigo a través de esta historia, recuerden que yo ya avisé que "el drama is coming", so, sobre aviso, no hay engaño.**

**Siempre agradezco sus consejos y sus opiniones sobre el cap, por favor sigan dejando aunque sea un "Está cool!", no sé, lo que quieran, me motivan a continuar y la escritura se hace mucho más amena.**

**Nos estamos leyendo en estos días, prometo no tardar. **

**Ci ve diamo**


	11. INTERLUDIO

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento siempre dejar todo a medias pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente; sólo quería asegurarles de que todas mis historias continúan, no pienso dejar ninguna así pero pido tiempo y paciencia.**

**Espero que disfruten este pequeño interludio.**

**Sin más por decir, les dejo que disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**INTERLUDIO**

Simplemente no podía creerlo.

Había viajado desde el otro lado del mundo solo para disipar, o confirmar, los rumores de una rebelión.

Había preferido pasar encubierto y con una pequeña tripulación para evitar llamar la atención, ni siquiera había llevado prendas que tuviesen grabado el emblema de su casa. El navío contaba con velas de tono violáceo sin heraldos y sin colores que identificara su estirpe, todo con el fin de hacerla pasar por una navegación mercantil de poca monta.

Tomó todas las precauciones posibles para que éste fuera un viaje seguro y rápido; y aún con todas sus medidas de seguridad, lo habían descubierto.

Todo fue tan rápido que aún estaba reuniendo todos los fragmentos en su cabeza y trataba desesperadamente de darles un orden conciso; hace tan solo veinte minutos atrás un marinero había avisado la presencia de otro navío mucho más grande de velas negras.

"¡Piratas!" Esa sencilla palabra fue suficiente para que los treinta hombres que navegaban en la "Marie" se movilizaran como pequeñas hormigas cuando les tiras un pedazo de comida. Él se había acercado con cuidado a la proa y enfocó un poco su vista, era imposible que un barco tan grande como el que se aproximaba siquiera pusiera los ojos en ellos; es decir, la Marie era apenas un pequeñísimo navío, no se veía que transportara nada de gran valor o pasajeros con un poco más que una corona de oro o una libra de plata; y aún así el barco de velas negras claramente se dirigía hacia ellos.

Realmente no le preocupaba un ataque pirata; su tripulación, aunque pequeña, era bastante mortífera, estaba integrada por los mejores soldados de su fuerza marítima, agentes especializados en el mar, en el uso de armas y combates de cuerpo a cuerpo, él mismo se sabía lo suficientemente diestro en el arte de la espada como para enfrentar a unos cinco piratas de baja monta a la vez, era cierto que seguramente los barbajanes capaces de robar a un pequeño navío como ése no pelearían de manera limpia pero hace muchos años se había formado en las calles y, podía decir con orgullo y cierta vergüenza, siempre había salido victorioso.

Lo que hizo que la sangre abandonara su cara, y su alma al resto de su cuerpo, o eso fue lo que sintió, fue percatarse en el emblema que ondeaba orgullosamente en el asta del barco agresor. Por supuesto que conocía ése heraldo, aunque modificado, él seguía siendo capaz de reconocerlo.

"¡Nos descubrieron!" Gritó a su capitán, quien de inmediato dio órdenes a dos de sus hombres, uno de ellos solo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y se perdió de su vista casi corriendo, el segundo tomó el timón en cuanto su capitán lo soltó.

"Su Majestad, es necesario llevarlo a un lugar seguro, si nos han descubierto entonces no pueden verlo; podrían reconocerlo. Incluso podríamos ganar un poco de tiempo si no le ven en cubierta." El capitán John era un hombre de pocas palabras, casi nunca lo había oído hablar más que para gritar órdenes, era corpulento y su piel tenía un color tostado por tanto tiempo expuesto al sol, su cabello rubio que en antaño hubiese sido de color oro ahora tenía un color bronce. Su mirada franca e incapaz de dejar relucir sus pensamientos o sentimientos, ahora dejaba aflorar una veta de ansiedad.

"No, si son ellos es porque recibieron una alarma. Estoy seguro de que saben, si no con exactitud, que estoy en éste barco, seguramente saben que viajo en un navío sencillo con una tripulación pequeña." El semblante serio de John sólo le confirmó lo que había temido decir en voz alta. "¡Tenemos un soplón en mi reino y quiero saber quién es!"

El porte del Rey se volvió fiero; a John aún le sorprendía lo pequeño que le podía hacer sentir un hombre que era más bajito y mucho menos corpulento que él. Era una habilidad que había admirado desde siempre de su soberano, y si debía de ser franco con él mismo, había intentado en numerosas ocasiones imitar ése rasgo, aunque por supuesto no era sencillo. "Mantendremos vivos a los primeros oficiales y al capitán, Su Majestad, para que pueda interrogarlos; averiguaremos quién ha sido el traidor."

Pero la batalla fue una carnicería, el navío enemigo tiró tablas para poder abordar a la pequeña embarcación y en el momento en que pusieron un pie en el barco la mitad de su propia tripulación se volvió contra ellos; el capitán John fue el primero en caer. El Rey intentó luchar en vano y solo pudo observar con horror cómo sus supuestos "fieles hombres" se volteaban hacia él con una sonrisa burlona en los labios y sangre en sus ropas.

Luchó como jamás lo había hecho, logró derribar y matar a unos cuantos barbajanes pero eran demasiados, recibía golpes por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban terminando como jirones y las hojas de las espadas enemigas habían lamido su cuerpo en varios puntos, desde las piernas hasta los hombros. Se sentía acorralado; los enemigos lo habían rodeado, se burlaban de él y sentía que sólo jugaban al gato y al ratón, se turnaban para lanzarle golpes y estocadas, algunos intentaban ponerle el pie para hacerlo caer, lo único que estaban haciendo era alargar su humillación.

\- ¡Déjenlo, es suficiente! – Los hombres que lo rodeaban sonrieron con sorna y uno de ellos le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que la visión se le tornó negra y cayó al piso, en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconciencia, saboreando la sangre en la boca y el cansancio del resto de su cuerpo, pensando en el único tesoro que temía perder, en lo único que le había hecho sonreír por los últimos años.

Y fue ese dulce y refrescante pensamiento lo que hizo que volviese a este mundo, logró esfumar la sensación de cabeza hueca y concentrarse en el presente sólo para darse cuenta de que ahí estaba él, el soberano de la más grande Nación de Eghos, arrodillado y golpeado, completamente humillado, esperando su muerte.

\- Pero, ¡vaya! ¡Miren qué tenemos aquí! – Una voz muy grave y burlona hizo que alzara la vista, se lastimó con los rayos del sol y la cabeza le dio vueltas por una segura contusión, estuvo a punto de vomitar, pero su orgullo le ayudó a no mostrar más debilidad, si iba a morir, no sería manchado de su propia suciedad. – Su Majestad, ¿no está muy lejos de su castillo? – La risa de los demás hombres solo logró causarle más mareos y un dolor de cabeza demasiado agudo como para dejarlo pasar, estaba taladrando su ojo derecho.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensa saludar a un viejo amigo? – Y sin previo aviso una enorme bota se impactó contra su estómago sacándole todo el aire y logrando que cayera de lleno a los pies de su agresor. - ¡Es hermoso! ¡Casi me dan ganas de llorar! ¡Así fue como te imaginé toda mi vida: lamiéndome las botas! Pero ahora ni eso te salvará. – Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue dos pares de manos fuertes, duras y curtidas; causadas seguramente por toda una vida en el mar tirando y jalando sogas, aferrándose a sus brazos, lo tomaron bruscamente y lo levantaron para que volviera a estar de rodillas ante aquella mancha negra con forma humanoide. – Como último consejo, deberías elegir mejor a tus amistades en la otra vida.

Y con una sonrisa en los labios la figura negra tomó su espada y le dio justo en la cabeza.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, amigos.**

**Ya saben, si les gustó dejen un review, sino también para que me ayuden a mejorar. ;)**

**SnowQueen18: Habrá mucho de "Anna celosa" en lo que nos hace falta. Espero que también hayas disfrutado éste. Un saludo.**

**Leelan22 (Lore): Prometo responder todas tus dudas en los siguientes caps. Y también seguiré con "La horma de mi zapato", sólo que eso de tener novia quita muchísimo el tiempo. Prometo ser una escritora más dedicada. x3**

**Aldmagali: Cierto! La que se va a armar...**

**Azu Rush: "Muajajajajajajaja..."**

**Nami Ozawa: Juro que no la abandonaré!**

**maximus17: Mi voto siempre será por quien más le convenga al reino! xDD**

**Michel: Supongo que esto es aún mucho menos... Pero pronto subiré otro cap, ahora sí lo juro!**

**LaMafer: Espero disfrutes del pequeño interludio.**

**erivip7: Ahhhhhhhhhh... Una hermosa amistad, no lo crees!? (sonrisa malvada)**

**Helene Rowle: Por favor, sigue tratando de adivinar! ;)**

**elsi: Sí, lento pero seguro! x3 Yo también quiero un bebé Elsanna! 3**

**Sailor-chan: Espero poder enviciarte en este fandom! 3**

**YO: Justo eso quería! xDD Seguirá lento pero prometo que pronto viene toda la acción!**

**BLue-Diiamond: Lo sé! Tardé muchísimo en actualizar pero no está abandonada, eso jamás! xDD**

**zeldamaldonado: Tú sabes! ;)**


	12. LOS REYES DE DUNBROCH

**_Muy buenas noches, damas y caballeros._**

**_Antes que nada, les pido una disculpa por lo desaparecida que he andado pero entre la Universidad, la vida, el amor (que puede ser un dolor de ovarios) y a una falta de inspiración sin precedentes; me ha costado mucho seguir y es que ya tenía los capítulos elaborados pero tuve un problema con mi lap y todo se fue al trasto..._**

**_Entonces, les he traído un pequeño capítulo que aunque no es del largo habitual, es una pequeña probada de lo que se avecina (el drama) y una señal de vida de esta humilde escritora. Entonces, espero que disfruten de la lectura como yo disfruté al escribir este cap._**

**_Por cierto, hace poco subí un oneshot que pueden buscar (si gustan), se llama "HILO ROJO", es un homenaje a mis pasadas relaciones fallidas, so... Se los paso por si gustan un poco más de Elsanna, aunque es más agridulce de lo que suelo escribir._**

_**En fin, sin más por decir, espero que disfruten la lectura.**_

* * *

**LOS REYES DE DUNBROCH**

Los días habían pasado lentamente para Anna; Elsa se encontraba todo el tiempo ocupada con asuntos de su reino, con los últimos arreglos para el baile en conmemoración de su decimoctavo día del nombre y la mayor parte del tiempo se hallaba acompañada de la mujer morena que la seguía como una sombra. Sólo había pasado una semana pero había sido la más aburrida que ella pudiese recordar desde que iba a Arendelle cuando niña.

Por si fuese poco, tampoco había podido estar con Kristoff, el rubio se había perdido en cuanto llegaron al castillo, y cuando Anna se sentía más aburrida que nunca e iba a buscarlo, las hayas de Elsa siempre estaban ahí para impedirlo. Las tres hermanas eran implacables y siempre terminaban pidiéndole a la pelirroja que les ayudara con algunos detalles del castillo, como escoger la cena, o con detalles menores del baile, como elegir a los bardos que tocarían para agrado de la princesa platina.

Aquella mañana había sido la más soleada desde que Anna se había instalado en su antiguo dormitorio; el rocío de la madrugada impregnaba aún las flores y el césped del amplio jardín, el aire era fresco y límpido, y aunque la mañana era hermosa, Anna no se había despertado tan temprano por aquello, sino por el alboroto que se había ocasionado en el patio unas horas antes del alba.

"Ha llegado la princesa de los clanes del Bosque de los Osos, la princesa Mérida DunBroch."

Eso era lo que le había informado Gerda cuando la encontró dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra en el patio. Anna no conocía a la princesa pero recordaba haber escuchado alguna historia sobre aquellos clanes cuando se colaba a las clases de historia de Elsa.

Anna se encontraba curioseando entre el alboroto producto de la llegada de tan importantes visitas cuando llegó un hombre increíblemente grande a lomos de un garañón. La pelirroja pensó que se debía tratar de un guardia salvaje o algo por el estilo porque ese hombre inspiraba terror.

\- Rey DunBroch, qué alegría que lograran llegar con bien hasta Arendelle, mencionan que ha habido varios robos por el camino. – Kai se había acercado para ayudar a desmontar a tan colosal ser humano pero él bajó con destreza del animal; al parecer el ser tan grande no influía en sus movimientos.

\- ¡Ja! No hay ladrón que pueda con Fergus DunBroch, han sido inteligentes en no acercarse a nuestra caravana. ¿Dónde está Elsa, Kai? – El Rey oso saludó a Kai y entregó las riendas de su bestia negra a un paje delgaducho que se veía aún más insignificante al lado de aquél hombre.

\- Tengo entendido que la princesa Mérida se encuentra con la princesa Elsa entrenando en el patio. – Informó Kai con una sonrisa.

\- Esto no va a estar bien… - Contestó el Rey con una mueca de desagrado.

Kai iba a formular una oración cuando un carruaje tirado de dos garañones blancos entró junto con una escolta de siete hombres de apariencia fiera. Fergus se encaminó a zancadas y bamboleándose hasta la puerta del carruaje, hasta ese momento Anna notó que por pie izquierdo tenía una anticuada pata de palo, y abrió la puerta haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Del interior del carruaje salió una mujer madura de cabello negro, mostraba elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos y su porte regio estaba nublado por un ceño fruncido. Tomó la manaza que le extendía el Rey DunBroch y se acercó a decirle algo al oído. Anna suponía que se trataba de algo muy malo puesto que el gran Rey se puso pálido y asintió rápidamente.

Kai y Gerda se adelantaron al encuentro de aquella mujer con sonrisas radiantes.

\- ¡Reina Elinor, dichosos los ojos que la ven! – La mujer relajó el rostro y aquella máscara malhumorada cambió por una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¡Gerda, Kai! – Los abrazó a ambos y después se alejó unos pasos. – Hace eternidades que no venía a Arendelle, se ven justo como los recuerdo. – Gerda dejó escapar una pequeña risa que ocultó detrás de su mano y un ligero bochorno prendió las mejillas de Kai.

\- Favor que nos hace, Reina Elinor. Los años no han pasado en balde para nosotros pero usted sigue deslumbrante. – Dijo Gerda tomándola de las manos y alejándola unos pasos.

\- Palabras dulces, Gerda, pero no puedes mentirme, al espejo puedo notar las arrugas que cada vez son más notorias.

Unas manos tomaron a la princesa de Corona por los brazos y ella lanzó un pequeño gritito de sorpresa, había estado observando toda la escena escondida detrás de una estatua del patio.

\- Venga conmigo, princesa Anna. La presentaré ante los Reyes de DunBroch. – Helga le sonrió a la asustada pelirroja y su hermana asintió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Juntas se encaminaron hasta aquellos personajes, Greta y Helga con una sonrisa, y una nerviosa Anna tratando de acomodarse el vestido y el peinado.

\- Reina Elinor queremos presentarle a la Princesa Anna de Corona. – Elinor volteó y le sonrió a las otras dos ayas.

\- Greta, Helga… Estaba a punto de preguntar por ustedes, se ven de maravilla. – Las ayas soltaron una risita y por fin la pelinegra posó su intensa mirada sobre Anna. Ahora que Anna la tenía frente a ella podía observarla a mayor detalle, la Reina de DunBroch era una mujer de su estatura, su cabello negro estaba empezando a teñirse de blanco, incluso un mechón de cabello lo tenía completamente blanco, lo tenía atado en una trenza y llevaba una corona de oro adornada con una gran esmeralda que sobresalía en medio; su vestido igualmente esmeralda dejaba a la vista que seguía manteniendo sus curvas. Pero lo más llamativo de aquella mujer eran sus ojos, grandes ojos avellana, intensos y que lograban que cualquiera se pusiese nervioso ante su escrutinio. – Princesa Ana… - Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. – Es un placer conocerla, hemos escuchado mucho de usted. – Por el tono que usó Anna supuso que no se trataba precisamente de un cumplido. – Él es mi esposo, el Rey Fergus DunBroch. – Elinor hizo un además con la mano y el hombre gigante se acercó.

\- Es un verdadero placer, princesa. – El hombretón sonrió de manera cálida, aunque no era nada agraciado con aquella barba descuidada pelirroja y espolvoreada de canas, su nariz era demasiado grande y sus ojos pequeños; a Anna le cayó bien desde el principio.

\- Es un verdadero placer conocerlos, Rey y Reina DunBroch. – Dijo Anna haciendo una reverencia, su madre y su profesor de etiqueta se sentirían orgullosos de ella.

\- Pero qué florecita tan delicada… - Dijo de repente la Reina Elinor, Anna volteó a ver a la Reina y notó que sonreía de manera maternal hacia ella, una sonrisa sincera y cálida. La pelinegra llevó su mano hasta un mechón rebelde de Anna y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Entonces, tú no formas parte del club de princesas guerreras, verdad? – Elinor dirigió una mirada de desagrado hacia su esposo que hizo que inmediatamente corrigiera su postura y cerrara la boca.

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello.

\- Por supuesto que no, Fergus… La única que no aprende cómo comportarse es tu hija…

\- ¿Ahora es MI hija? Creo recordar que cuando era sólo una pequeña "banphrionsa" y correteaba por los pasillos del castillo, decías que era sólo TUYA; y ahora que no se puede gobernar ya es sólo MÍA, ¿no? – La Reina lo observó entrecerrando los ojos y sin vérselo venir, la Reina dio un pisotón al pie derecho del gran Rey pelirrojo, quien dio un grito y al tomarse el pie lastimado entre las manos cayó estrepitosamente al no poder mantener el equilibrio en aquella pata de palo.

La Reina enarcó una ceja hacia su esposo y después volteó con una sonrisa hacia Greta ignorando por completo al gran Rey que murmuraba palabras en un dialecto extraño para Anna. – Greta, me harías el favor de conducirme hasta mis habitaciones, me encuentro fatigada por el viaje y me encantaría tomar un baño.

La pelirroja no supo cómo actuar y el mayordomo no se quedaba atrás, Kai veía incrédulo a la Reina y al Rey que seguía rodando en el piso, alternando entre uno y otro; Greta por otro lado parecía que no hubiese pasado nada ante ella. – Por supuesto que sí, Reina Elinor; de hecho justo en este momento están llevando cubetas con agua caliente a su dormitorio. – Greta hizo un ademán mientras se volteaba y la Reina empezó a seguirla.

\- Muchas gracias, Greta. – La Reina tomó por el brazo a Anna y la acercó suavemente hacia ella, por lo que empezó a caminar junto con la aya de Elsa y la Reina pelinegra. – Disculparas el incidente, querida; pero hay que educar a los esposos, ¿sabes? No siempre se comportan como deberían y hay que mostrarle sus errores, te pasará lo mismo cuando te cases.

"Si intento hacerle eso a Elsa, seguro que pierdo la cabeza." Fue el pensamiento de la pelirroja pero no lo expresó abiertamente.

\- No se preocupe, alteza; lo comprendo. – Elinor asintió con una sonrisa y siguió caminando.

\- Y dime, querida. ¿Cómo es Corona?

\- Bueno pues…

Por el camino que se dirige a los establos apareció Elsa riendo de al parecer una anécdota que contaba animadamente una pelirroja de alocada cabellera roja que Anna no había visto nunca. Las dos vestían un jubón blanco, unos calzones color cafés y unas botas de piel negras, y llevaban una espada de madera al cinturón. Aquél era evidentemente el atuendo de entrenamiento de Elsa, aunque a la pelirroja le quedaba grande y se veía un poco cómica dentro de él, la platinada lo lucía con porte y elegancia, aún cuando se encontraba llena de manchas de tierra.

La princesa de Corona volvió a experimentar ese sentimiento de desasosiego que no entendía por qué le pasaba cada que veía a Elsa prestando atención a otra persona que no fuese ella. E incluso hasta deseó saber usar un arma para poder pasar tiempo con la platinada que parecía haberla llevado hasta su castillo sólo para poder ignorarla de cerca.

Anna volteó a ver a la pelinegra que había soltado su brazo y notó que tenía los labios fruncidos y que en su mirada ardía una amenaza silente. – Discúlpame, cariño pero debo educar a mi hija. – Y sin dedicarle una mirada más a Anna caminó tranquila y amenazadoramente hasta el par que había entrado. – Mérida… - No gritó, incluso hasta bajó el tono, un muy amenazante bajo tono.

Milagrosamente, la pelirroja pareció escucharla y volteó a ver a Elinor, abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca. – Ma… Mam… ¡Mamá! – Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa y adelantándose a Elsa que sonreía con pesar, como cada que sonreía cuando las habían cachado en una travesura y ella le explicaba que estaba bien, después de que ya la habían castigado por haberse echado la culpa para librar a la pelirroja. - ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! Pensé que tardarían un poco más y… ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Elsa! ¿No quieres saludarla? No está Alexander pero…

\- Buenos días, Elsa, cariño. – Dijo Elinor con una sonrisa que no le alcanzó los ojos.

La platinada hizo una galante reverencia sonriendo a la Reina. – Reina Elinor, es un placer recibirlos en Arendelle.

\- El placer es nuestro, querida. ¿Te importa que disponga de Mérida por un momento? – Mérida palideció ante aquellas palabras, Elinor parecía impasible.

\- Por supuesto que no, Reina Elinor, si gusta enviaré el desayuno a su alcoba. – Elsa tenía el semblante serio pero sus ojos risueños la delataban, o por lo menos la delataban ante los ojos de Anna; se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con la situación.

\- Muchas gracias, Elsa. – Elinor le sonrió. – Mérida, acompáñame por favor…

La pelirroja estaba buscando una salida en Elsa pero la platinada continuaba con el semblante serio, aunque la burla bailaba en sus ojos.

\- Mérida… - La pelirroja suspiró pesadamente y giró sobre sus talones para seguir a su madre y a Gerda escaleras arriba.

Cuando por fin estuvieron dentro del castillo, Elsa se permitió esbozar la sonrisa felina que se había estado guardando, negó con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia Anna. – Buenos días, princesa Anna. – Dijo con una sonrisa radiante. – Veo que hoy madrugaste.

\- Espero que no haya sido debido al alboroto de nuestra llegada. – Comentó el gigante Rey que se había acercado hasta ellas sin que Anna pudiese notarlo.

\- Oh, no… No fue así lo que pasa es que... Yo siempre me levanto a esta hora. – Mintió Anna que sintió que las mejillas se le encendían.

\- ¿Tú? Anna pero si es casi imposible despertarte. – Elsa sonrió juguetonamente hacia la princesa de Corona.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo la Reina Elinor sobre educarlos? No sería mala idea una buena patada en la espinilla." Pensó mientras fulminaba a Elsa con la mirada, a lo que la platinada respondió ensanchando aún más esa sonrisa felina. "Le gusta molestar…"

\- ¡Ja! Yo duermo como un oso y no hay poder humano que logre despertarme, a menos claro que huela al enemigo, los huelo a kilómetros de distancia. – Fanfarroneo el Rey DunBroch mientras hinchaba el pecho. – Así fue como evite que aquellos bárbaros atacaran durante la noche, los olí y me despertaron 2 horas antes de que pudiesen llegar a nuestro campamento. Tuve que despertar a la bola de haraganes que tenía bajo mi mando.

Anna estaba impresionada, y aunque Elsa no se veía sorprendida sonreía con cariño al enorme Rey. – Es bueno tenerte en Arendelle, Fergus.

El enorme Rey le sonrió y la abrazó, alzándola por los aires mientras Elsa reía como una niña, cuando por fin la soltó le enmarañó el pelo con la manaza. – Gracias por invitarnos, Elsa.

\- No podrían faltar. – Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa tratando de arreglarse el cabello con una mano. – Fergus, espero que ya hayan hecho las presentaciones correspondientes pero quisiera presentarte…

\- A la Princesa Anna de Corona, lo sé, nos presentaron hace unos momentos. – Fergus volteó hacia Anna y le ofreció una sonrisa. – Es una niña adorable. – Añadió mientras con una manaza despeinaba a Anna justo como lo había hecho con Elsa.

Elsa ocultó una risita tras su mano mientras veía a Anna hacer muecas. – Lo sé, es adorable. – Fergus frunció el ceño ante eso.

¿Piensa que soy adorable? Unos movimientos involuntarios tomaron el estómago de Anna y una sonrisa tímida apareció sin ser invitada.

\- Aunque creo que ser adorable no la salvaría de la ira de Elinor. – Fergus soltó un suspiro cansado. – Cuando vi a Mérida llegar sin ustedes le avisé que tendría problemas…

\- Esa niña no escucha razones… Elinor estaba trinando cuando esa niña empezó la carrera junto con Angus… Tratamos de detenerla pero ese animal una vez que empieza a galopar no hay quien lo alcance, terminamos siguiendo un reguero de flechas que fue dejando por el camino… Por si te llegan a preguntar…

\- No hay problema, Fergus. – Aseguró Elsa con una sonrisa. – Nadie dirá nada.

\- Gracias, Elsa… Emmmmm… Creo que será mejor que vaya con ellas. Discúlpenme, princesas.

Elsa hizo una pequeña reverencia cuando Fergus pasó entre ambas y luego se dirigió a Anna. – Siempre consideré que eras pelirroja pero creo que tienes un tono más sutil que el de los DunBroch. – Anna volteó a ver a Elsa sin comprender. – Creo que más bien es un tono rubio fresa. – Elsa volvió a poner el mechón rebelde tras la oreja de Anna, con lo que le causó un escalofrío a la princesa de Corona. – Me gusta mucho.

\- Gracias… - Anna le sonrió y Elsa dio una sonrisa deslumbrante. – Has estado muy ocupada últimamente.

\- Lo sé y me disculpo por ello… Entre dirigir el reino mientras mi padre no está y Gerda volviéndome loca con los preparativos para el baile…

\- Y también con la joven Caster… - Elsa frunció el ceño ante el reclamo.

\- ¿Bella? Es mi contadora… Bueno, es aprendiz de nuestro contador real, y se la vive comentándome cómo van las finanzas del reino, en ausencia de mi padre yo debo tomar algunas decisiones, aún no estoy capacitada para tomar ciertas decisiones pero para otras estoy altamente capacitada; y Caster me ayuda a ir al día a día en las cuentas. – Anna no quería discutir con Elsa sobre Caster, y odió haberla mencionado. – Perdona si te he tenido muy descuidada pero ahora que los preparativos más complicados están listos, creo que puedo dejarle a Gerda el resto del trabajo. – La platinada le sonrió a Anna y le ofreció su brazo, el cual tomó de manera casi inconsciente. – De hecho, hoy llega otra invitada al muelle de Arendelle, ¿me acompañaría a recibirla, princesa de Corona?

Anna sonrió, aunque quisiera, no podía mantenerse mucho tiempo enojada con Elsa, menos cuando estaba de tan buen humor como esa mañana.

\- Sería un placer, Princesa Arendelle. ¿A quién iremos a recibir? – Elsa apretó su mano y empezó a caminar rumbo hacia el castillo con una sonrisa en los labios. Su buen humor era contagioso.

\- A la princesa del Reino del Sol…

* * *

**¡Gracias por haber leído hasta aquí!**

**Antes de contestar los review quiero agradecerles por haber dado fav y follow a esta historia y a esta humilde escritora; y les aseguro que continuaré con mis otras historias (por si no han pasado y gustan leerlas).**

**Ahora sí...**

**Elizabeth von Lahnstein: Perdón, sé que otra vez ha sido poquito pero creo que poco a poco va a ir tomando forma. Espero que en un cap más llegue al baile y que empiece lo bueno!**

**Sailor chan: Espero en la semana subir el siguiente cap de "La Hermana de mi mejor amigo", ese proyecto lo dejé muy a medias, lo sé... :( También me encanta el Bubbline, si gustas, te invito a leer un crossover que tengo en puertas está palomero (o eso espero) es un Elsanna y un Bubbline juntos so... Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**maximus17: Me da gusto que te haya gustado el cap anterior, es sólo un breve interludio pero este ya está más en forma.**

**Leelan22: Espero que no tengas que releer todo de nuevo, aunque es mi culpa por actualizar cada año bisiesto. x3 **

**erivip7: Juro que no es que no quiera, es la inspiración que se rehúsa a llegar a mí; pero creo que justo ahorita tengo un buen cúmulo de ella y pienso aprovecharlo. Te aseguro que habrá muchos más! Prometo ya no abandonarlos.**

**elsi: Tengo dos palabras... "BEBÉS MAGICOS!" xDDD La relación irá lenta pero pronto llegará el romance. ;)**

**Guest: Muchísimas gracias! Juró que la terminaré, en serio... Tengo toda la idea el problema es plasmarla y aparte soy muy quisquillosa en lo que escribo... xDD Pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones empezaré a producir lo más que pueda.**

**Guest: Lo mismo me ha dicho mi mejor amiga y mi editora en jefa! xDD Prometo seguir, ahora que tengo tiempo libre habrá que aprovecharlo! ) Ojalá y te guste el cap.**

**Elisabeth Winter Soresen: Juro por los Dioses antiguos y los nuevos que seguiré. Me da mucho gusto que te guste mi obra es el mejor regalo que se puede hacer a un escritor.**

**Bueno chicos... Pues gracias por sus reviews, son lo que me hacen seguir. Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap y nos vemos en la semana. **

**Ci ve Diamo**


End file.
